


Making Moves and Taking Chances

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: Jaime and John [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courtship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sequel, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 86,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He was nice, smart, funny, handsome as hell. The problem was that none of this is permanent and she didn't want to get attached or, heaven forbid, fall in love with someone only to lose them next year when they graduate.' Or the one where they ignore logic and just do what feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is technically a sequel for my 5+1 one-shot Lounging Around. It's after the five but the plus one will be included and expanded in an upcoming chapter. Parts of Lounging Around are referenced, so reading that first is a good idea.

"So, you wanna tell me what's up with you and John?" Gaila asked a few days after the great blue paint debacle.

"No," Jaime answered.

"'No' there's nothing going on or 'no' you don't wanna tell me?"

"Don't wanna tell you," she told her friend. She and John were friends, they may have had a moment or two -or ten- over the last four months or so but that was it.

"But there is something," the redhead smiled. "You should go for it."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Jaime lied. It wasn't that she didn't like John, she did. He was nice, smart, funny, handsome as hell. The problem was that none of this is permanent and she didn't want to get attached or, heaven forbid, fall in love with someone only to lose them next year when they graduate.

"You're scared."

"Am not."

Gaila smiled, "You are. Look, other than Gary, you haven't really dated anybody…"

"Gary graduated, joined the Air Force, got stationed in Germany and dumped me over the phone. So, yea," Jaime sighed. "He'll leave… John. He's only in the country for school. What happens when he graduates and goes home?"

"That's next year, longer if he's post-grad. You have some time. Isn't he a dual citizen anyway?"

"Not the point. I… I thought I had some time with Gary and look what that got me. I think it'll be best if I just avoid the heartache all together and not go there."

"Not go where?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Nowhere. Hey, John," Jaime smiled. Gaila gave her a nudge. "What up?"

"I need a moment of your time," John with that disarming smile that always seems reserved for her.

"Sure. Gaila…"

"I gotta call your mom. She left me a message when I was in class," Gaila smiled. "You'd think she adopted me or something."

"She did. You just now figuring that out?" Jaime chuckled as her friend blew her a kiss and waved before going in their room and leaving Jaime with John.

"She looks better," he smiled.

"She's tougher than she looks," Jaime chuckled. "You wanted to talk to me."

"What are your plans for the summer?"

"I don't know yet, might take a class or two. Why?"

"If memory serves, you've never been to England and you've always wanted to go," he said. They sat up one night comparing passport stamps, he has her beat with 7 countries to her 4.

"Yea. Are you inviting me to come home with you for the summer?"

"You've showed me around your home. Figured it was only fair to show you mine."

Jaime smiled, she couldn't help it. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"There are many different ways I could answer that. Quite a few of which aren't entirely appropriate," John chuckled. If her heart fluttered a little, she wasn't sure if it was at the sound or the words but she was not going there.

"When are you planning to leave?"

"A few days after classes are dismissed. Better to get the tickets now as opposed to later. What do you say?"

"Most people just ask if you wanna have coffee or dinner before the international travel," she chuckled.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Want to have dinner with me before the international travel?" he smiled. She realized that set herself up for that half a second after the words came out of her mouth.

"Are you asking or are you _asking_?" Jaime wasn't sure which answer she preferred at the moment. Her head always gets like that when he's in close proximity. She was torn between keeping her distance and wanting to find out just how soft his lips were.

"Will you out on a date with me?"

"Yes," Jaime said before she could stop herself. She wanted to kick herself because her brain has obviously left the building without her. 'Dammit, Gaila's never gonna let me hear the end of this,' she thought. "I'll have to get back to you on going to England, though."

"No rush. So, dinner, Friday?"

"Friday's good," she barely squeaked out.

"I will knock at six," John said before he kissed her cheek and walked away. Jaime opened her mouth but nothing came out just as the door to Jaime's room opened and Gaila gave her that look.

"Shut up," Jaime said.

"I didn't say anything yet," the redhead smirked.

"I know but you're thinking really loud."

"I'm just trying to figure out if I should say 'I told you so' now, or wait until your wedding," the other woman said as Jaime walked into their room and sat on the edge of Ny's bed. "You really like him. You can deny it all you want or you can go with it."

"Gaila…"

"Look, I know I'm not the best person to give dating advice to anyone but I do know about regret. There is something between the two of you, anyone with eyes can see it. You should see where it goes, you'll regret it if you don't."

"Did you just go all Tennyson on me? 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Seriously?"

"Hey, old dude knew what he was talking about."

* * *

"Okay, so what are you planning to do after that?" John asked as he drove her car back to campus.

"My focus is in robotics, however, Bones has this research project to improve prosthetics. It was originally his dad's before he passed away. Anyway, Sam and I are gonna work on it with him for our dissertations."

Jaime explained how she, her brother and her best friend were doing a study on how to improve prosthetics while making them cost effective. Between their studies in mechanical engineering, computational biology and medicine, they figured that they could come up with something better than what was out there now, that didn't cost nearly as much. She planned to apply in the joint masters/doctorate program for her graduate training.

"I'm actually thinking about taking some additional courses in biomedical," she smiled.

"It would suit you," he told her. "Getting to work on equipment and people at the same time."

"That's what my dad said."

"He's a wise man. Scary but wise."

"He's not scary," Jaime chuckled.

"No? Gaila's not even his child and the man looked like he was ready to kill someone for her. I can only imagine what would happen to me if I angered you in any way," John said. "I bet there are shallow graves littering your backyard."

"I'm not telling," she gave him a wink. "He's actually not that bad once you get to know him. And my whole family is protective of Gaila. Ny's family too. Her parents died in a car accident when she was fifteen. She didn't have anyone, so Nyota's folks took her in. The three of us met during our first semester in an elective and we've all been friends ever since. Then, one night, this girl wouldn't leave my brother alone and Gaila punched her. After that, it was a done deal, she was family. It's why I let her talk me into stuff."

"Like going out with me?"

"She didn't actually talk me into this."

"No? I swear I heard you say you were going to avoid the heartache and not go there."

"Heard that, huh?" Jaime asked and John nodded. "It's not you. And it's really not a first date conversation. Especially here." He had just parked in the lot next to Sam's building. Student parking on campus was by permit and limited so Jaime and her brother decided to share their late father's car and split the nearly thirteen hundred dollar annual permit fee. Their assigned lot was outside Sam's place, Jaime lived in the residence hall a few minutes' walk down the street.

"But you're going to tell me anyway because date or no date, we're friends. And, if you want to get technical, Valentine's Day was our first date," John said as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look at her, she did the same. He was right. Sipping hot chocolate while overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge and talking about everything they could think of definitely counted as a date. Why it took her so long to admit it was a mystery, even to Jaime.

"Quick version: started dating this guy when I was a freshman, he was a junior. After he graduated, he joined the military. He convinced me that we could make it work while we were apart, even talked about getting married. I stayed faithful during everything but when he got to Germany last semester, he called me one night and broke up with me. Couple weeks later, ran into his best friend, who told me that he got married."

"Ouch."

"Yea. College is a temporary thing so…"

"So, you think if you don't form any attachments you can't get hurt again. While mostly true, you can't live your life shying away from making new connections because of him. You never know what you'll miss."

"I think you just want to go out with me again."

"That too," he chuckled. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I but I always have fun when you're around so…" she said before she closed her mouth and looked anywhere other than the blinding smile on his face. She didn't mean to say that and he knew it.

For their date, John took her too this little Mediterranean café in Emeryville before they explored a nearby bookstore. Jaime had no idea how she's ever gonna read Shakespeare again since John whispered the eighteenth sonnet in her ear with that damn accent.

"I noticed," John said before he tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to brush her cheek. Jaime instantly relaxed at the increasingly familiar gesture. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay," was all she could manage before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

It was sweet and mildly seductive, just like him. Then, like a switch flipped, it went from tempting to searing. Jaime buried her hands in his hair in an attempt to keep him there, not that he seemed in a rush to go anywhere. John swept his tongue along her bottom lip and her lips parted in response, he wasted no time tangling his tongue with hers. She doesn't know how long they were like wrapped up in each other like that before he pulled away with a smile.

"Wow," Jaime whispered.

"We should probably get out of this car before we do something stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you," he sang as she got out of the car.

"Love you more," she chuckled.

"Love you most," her brother smiled.

"Love you times a thousand."

"Love you times a million."

"Love you to infinity…"

"And beyond," Sam declared and stuck out his tongue.

"Go away, infant," Jaime laughed.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," he smiled before he drove off. Jaime shook her head and walked to her residence hall.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should be jealous or not," John said from a few paces in front of her. It was a few days after their date and, while haven't had the chance for another, they have spent their limited free time together since.

"Not. That was Sam."

"That's your brother, the biologist?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly as he offered her an arm and took her bag. Yes, Jaime is a tough, capable woman but she couldn't help but swoon a little at the proper etiquette that -aside from her dad, Sam and Bones- she's only seen from a few people over the last twenty years.

"Yep," she smiled, "I know, he's looks like a supermodel. It's annoying. High school was very entertaining, especially freshman year." If she had a nickel for every time some girl asked her about her brother or tried to be her friend to get near him, she'd be loaded.

"I have no doubt. The way you describe him, I expected a math genius with a pocket protector and a sweater vest. Maybe glasses," John smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing a little in that way that gives her butterflies.

"He is a math genius and he does have glasses, they just draw extra attention to his beautiful cerulean blue eyes," Jaime chuckled. Fortunately, the eyes were a Kirk trait and Jaime had them too, otherwise, she'd probably be bitter. "I'm still cuter than him, so I win."

"I think you'd win either way," he laughed and held the door open for her. "How was your day?"

"It's was good. We had lunch with my mom and she wants to meet you."

"Does she?"

"Yea. She invited us to dinner, Sam too. Sunday, if you're up for it."

"Dinner with your family sounds like it would be interesting," John smiled. "I will be there."

"I'll let her know," she smiled as they walked up to the third floor in comfortable silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked from behind her and she'd really love to know how he could read her without seeing her face.

"Finals. Usually, I know I've got it in the bag but this year… I don't know about this year," she sighed. Jaime doesn't have to worry about her grades that often, she's a genius from a family full of geniuses but she was having her doubts this semester. She couldn't shake this uncertainty she had in her gut.

"If you're unsure about your academics, the rest of us have a serious problem."

"Like I believe that. You know your stuff and I seriously doubt you'll have any problems with your classes."

"I'd hope so. Do you need a study partner? I'm aware that we don't have any classes in common but, as you know, I'm a good listener and I think outside the box."

"I reserved a classroom in Etcheverry Hall in a few hours so I can study without worrying about Gaila and Ny. You're more than welcome to join me," she said, turning to look at him.

"How about I buy us dinner and we make a date out of it?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Jaime nodded before she gave him a soft kiss.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"England."

* * *

"You hear that?" John whispered. Jaime looked up from her book and listened. For a few seconds, she didn't hear anything then there was a moan. Then another moan. Followed by an 'Oh God'.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" she muttered. John nodded and Jaime could see his ears turning red. Somebody was having sex in one of the other classrooms. "Wow."

"That's one way to study," he smiled.

"Anatomy, maybe," Jaime chuckled and he gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" John asked, his voice deepening a little.

"Like that. The whole handsome, smoldering thing. We need to study."

"Mm hmm."

"John, don't you come over here," she warned with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because my brain gets all fuzzy when you're too close," Jaime answered honestly.

He chuckled and put his hands up, "Okay."

"Okay? You're not even gonna argue with me?" she asked. She was a tiny bit disappointed that he didn't come closer, at the same time, her heart fluttered at the respect he shows her.

"No, for three reasons. One, we actually need to study. Two, we're not there just yet. And three, our first time together will not be in a semi-public area."

"You talk like that's a sure thing."

"I don't think it's a sure thing, I'm just optimistic. Besides..." John paused and looked around the table before he pulled a sheet of paper out of one of his books and picked up the pen he was using. Jaime tried to see what he was writing but he shielded it from her. She was curious as to what he was doing but she figured that she could just wait. A few seconds later, he folded the paper in half and handed it to her. She opened the paper.

_I am completely taken with you._

"You're something else," Jaime smiled.

"I'm aware. Judging by that smile, I'm sure you are as well."

"Maybe I just like your penmanship."

"My mother's doing. She was insistent," he chuckled. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Okay, what?"

"I… I'd like you ask you something," John said.

"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"I do," he smiled. "Jaime, do you have any interest in being my girl? Because I don't just want to date you, I want to court you."

Her brain searched for the difference between dating and courting before she looked at him. "Court me? Like you're gonna ask my dad to take me on supervised dates or something?"

"Asking your father's permission is an antiquated practice, as is supervised interaction," he chuckled. "I'm asking if you want to be exclusive with me. If I'm reading this wrong, I apologize, but I don't think I am."

"You're not," she whispered. "I just… you already make me feel special, I don't know what more…"

"You have no idea," John smiled. "Will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

* * *

"Well, what did you say?" Nyota asked.

"What do you think she said? Look at that smile on her face," Gaila beamed. "I told you. I told you. I told you."

"Shut up and let her talk," Nyota chuckled.

"Obviously, I said yes," Jaime looked at her friends. Having guys like you, want to go on a date with you or sleep with you is one thing, having a guy who just wants to interact with you in any way you'll let him is something else entirely. Jaime would have to be a complete idiot not to see where it went.

"Oh my God!" Gaila squealed. "You owe me a thank you."

"How?" Jaime and Nyota asked at the same time.

"If it wasn't for my extracurricular activities, you never would've met. I mean, you two spent months hanging out in the lounge trading stories and talking about books and projects and everything else you could think of. Mostly my doing. And, I'm the one who told you to go for it. Right, Ny?" the redhead asked.

"She sorta has a point," the linguist's major shrugged.

"I'm not thanking you for being a sloot," Jaime chuckled.

"Fine," Gaila sighed. "When do we get to hang out with him?"

"I don't handle his schedule," the blonde smiled. "If you want to do something, just ask him. Just remember that finals are almost here and everybody's gonna have to start packing up to move out of here."

"We might want to wait on that," Ny said, "he's gotta get past her folks first."

"I doubt that'll be a problem. Mom likes most people and Chris likes him already," Jaime said.

"You owe me for that too," Gaila said. "If I didn't need rescued, the two of you wouldn't have had to save me."

"Yea," Jaime sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ny asked her.

"I just wonder if this is all too fast," the engineer told her friend.

"You've known each other for five months, some people get married in less time than that," the raven-haired beauty sat next to her. "You're lucky. You two are friends and you got to skip that whole awkward phase, right?" Jaime nodded. "I think, and you know, that John isn't one to casually date like these idiots. I also know that you really like him and you can see yourself with him. It's in your eyes every time he's mentioned. If he wants to woo you, let him."

"See," Gaila chuckled, "She gives good relationship advice."


	3. Chapter 3

"How old are you?" Sam asked. She has no idea why her parents invited her brothers to this thing but Sam and Bones were here just the same. Jaime was actually more worried about the two men since she spent all her time with them and they're both overprotective.

"My twenty-first birthday is next month," John smiled. Their birthdays were exactly six months apart, his is June fourth and hers is January fourth.

"Do you have any siblings?" Bones tossed up. Another person she met during her freshman year, Bones was struggling to carry a bunch of stuff including Joanna into his apartment one day. Jaime and Ny just happened to be walking by and offered to help him out. Three years later, and the man is her other big brother.

"I do not," John answered.

"What kind of work do your mom and dad do?" Sam asked.

"Mother is a writer, father works in commerce," John said with a smile. "They've been married for nearly twenty-five years."

Bones smiled, "You talk to them often?"

"Once a week, if not more," John offered.

"What's your GPA look like?" Sam asked.

"His is as high as yours," Jaime told her brother, who gave her a look across the table.

"You religious?" Bones looked at John.

"No. Spiritual but not religious," John chuckled. Jaime looked at her parents, silently begging them to stop the inquisition.

"So, John, what part of England are you from?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Dover. My parents settled there when I was two. My father's from London and my mother's from Ipswich. Interestingly enough, I was born here in California, so I have dual nationality," John smiled.

"You were born here?" Bones asked.

"My mother attended Cal for her doctorate. I was born three weeks before she received her PhD," he said. "The way father tells it, she was very determined. Though, I believe stubborn would probably be more appropriate. She finished one of her papers in hospital. I can see the pride in dad's eyes when he talks about it. Mum was elated that I wanted to attend the same university as she did."

"I can imagine. I wanted these two to go to ISU," her mom smiled.

"It was seventh on my list," Sam chuckled.

"Ninth," Jaime said.

"Ninth?" Winona looked at her. "Jaime Tessa Kirk."

"We're talking about a list that included Cal, MIT, Stanford, Caltech, Georgia Tech, Cornell, Purdue and Harvard," Jaime said. "And I got in to all but three of them."

"Which three?" John asked. They talked about their other options for school once or twice but Jaime never got in depth about it.

"Rejected by Stanford and Harvard. Wait-listed for MIT. I picked Cal because it was my third choice and it has the better engineering program of all the schools I was accepted to. Being within forty minutes of my parents and on the same campus as my brother is just a bonus," she smiled. "What schools did you turn down?"

"A few in England and one in Italy," John told her before looking around the table and answering the question before anyone asked. "I liked Cal's anthropology curriculum better than the others. I plan on getting my master's degree here as well."

"What's it's like? The differences between here and the UK?" her best friend asked.

"It takes some getting used to. Fortunately, my mother warned me about the important stuff and other things I learned on my own. Your version of tea does leave a lot to be desired, however," John chuckled.

"Ahh, missing your proper cup of tea, huh?" her dad smiled.

"Not as much as the stereotype suggests. I actually drink as much coffee as Jaime does," John answered.

"He does," she nodded.

"I bet she knows how he likes it," her brother whispered.

"It's kinda hard to forget. He drinks it with one sugar like dad and Bones," Jaime smirked.

"The real question, does he know her order?" her mom asked.

"She enjoys a good flat white but only from the café across the street from the Mechanical Engineering department, she finds the version from Starbucks to be lacking. Otherwise, she drinks her coffee with three sugars and a splash of cream," John said.

"I thought it was two sugars," Sam looked at her.

"She says two but she means three," Bones smiled.

Her mom laughed, "Surprised you don't know that one, Georgie."

"Hey, I don't know everything," the tall blonde chuckled.

"You act like it," Jaime smiled. Sam just rolled his eyes. "I still love you."

Her brother smiled, "You'll always love me. I'm the best brother ever."

"You're okay," she chuckled. "Bones is better."

"Breaking my heart, Jimmy," Sam pouted.

"I have to love you, I choose to love him," she pointed out.

"They have this argument all the time and it always ends the same," her dad said. "With hugs and declarations of undying love."

"That's just us," Jaime and Sam said at the same time.

"You two sound like twins," John smiled.

"I used to say that," her mother smiled. "Even with the almost four years between them, they were always close."

"You should see them in the lab, it's like they have one brain," Bones chuckled. "John, why anthropology?"

"I like understanding the different aspects of the human condition. Examining the past as it applies to our future. Take food, for example, everyone needs to eat but people eat different foods, get their food in different ways and prepare it in different ways. Why? What from our past can explain that? That's what we aim to figure out. Everything from economics to social interaction to health to education and so on has a footprint spanning centuries in our past, I explore those footprints to understand the affect they have on humanity," John explained. Jaime noticed the mini-swoon her mother directed at John.

"I'm officially surrounded by geniuses," Chris muttered.

"You mean you weren't used to that already?" her brother asked.

"I thought listening to Winnie and Jaime talk engineering was bad enough," her dad smiled. Jaime chuckled at that because it was a very good question.

"If it makes you feel better, I have no idea about engineering beyond what Jaime's explained to me. Even then, I had to Google half of it," John smiled.

"Welcome to the club," Bones laughed. "I tried reading one of her papers once… never again."

"Says the medical genius who went to Ole Miss, Hopkins and interns at San Fran Gen," Jaime muttered under her breath.

"You should see her advanced structural analysis textbook… it's so big, it's a weapon," John chuckled.

"You gotta hear her talk kinematics. The simple explanation is that it's the geometry of motion but the way she talks about it…" Sam added with a laugh.

"No," Chris said. "Equilibrium thermodynamics. That is the only thing I got out of a whole conversation with these two. I have absolutely no idea what it means."

"Not our fault that we're more awesome than all of you," Jaime chuckled and shared a look with her mother.

"You are indeed," John smiled and gave her hand a squeeze under the table.

"So, Johnny," Sam said. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"George Samuel Kirk junior," Jaime said with a glare.

"It's quite alright. He would be remiss in his duties as your brother if he didn't ask. And, the whole purpose of this dinner is for your family to get to know me beyond what you've told them," John said to her before he looked at Sam. "To answer your question, I intend to court her."

"What does that even mean?" her brother asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's gonna chase her until she catches him," Bones said with a chuckle. "It's old school but it's a good thing. People these days run though each other. Courtship means that they're gonna have an open, honest, exclusive and monogamous relationship with each other." They all looked at him. "There are some things they still teach us southern boys. British boys too."

"Huh," her dad said. "Don't you usually ask the parents?"

"Dad," Jaime said.

"He's right," John told her. "Traditionally, a young man who wished to court a young lady would ask her father, however, I know Jaime is wise beyond her years and capable of making her own decisions. I also know that if I asked you instead of her, she'd probably hit me."

"Probably?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "She'd kick your ass."

"And I'd let her," John said. "It's disrespectful to make choices on another adult's behalf. I would never even attempt to tell her what to do."

"Glad to hear it," Sam said as he looked at John. The two men stared at each other for a long moment and Jaime could see the promise of an impending private conversation between her brother and her… whatever John is. Boyfriend sounded juvenile when she said it earlier, so they'll have to figure something else out.

"As long as she's happy, we're good," Bones said. "If she's not happy... you really don't wanna know."

"You gonna toss a threat out there too, dad?" Jaime asked with a chuckle.

"Do I need to?" Chris asked.

"No, sir," John said.

Her dad smiled, "Well, alright then."

* * *

"I like him," her mom said after the boys went outside to 'look at the car.'

"Good. I like him too," she smiled.

"Do me a favor," her mother said, "Don't over-think it. You'll talk yourself out of something if you think too hard."

"I'll try but old habits die hard," Jaime chuckled.

"I know. Trust me, I know. After your father died... Somebody gave me the same advice I just gave you and that's when I met Chris. I can't even imagine life without him in it."

"Neither can I," she told her mother. Jaime's father was a deputy killed in the line of duty when she was a baby. Her mother met Chris when she was two and they were married when she was four. The stoic federal agent was the only father Jaime's ever had and it's reflected in their relationship, she was closer to him than she was to her mother. They may not be blood but she's a daddy's girl and she couldn't imagine a world without her dad in it.

"You ready?" Sam asked as the guys walked back into the house.

"I guess," Jaime chuckled before giving her mom a hug.

"Be safe on your way back to campus and call when you're in your dorms or apartments. All of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jaime, John, Sam and Bones said in unison. You don't argue with mom.

"Give me a hug," Winona said. Bones was closest, so he went first. Then John, who was thanked again for the flowers he gave her mother and ordered not to be a stranger. Then Sam.

"Be careful, huh?" her dad smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"You know me," she chuckled.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm worried?" he asked with a kiss to her temple. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, old man."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's open," Jaime called as she finished up her final paper for her final class of the semester.

"Cozy," John said from the door. He really should've seen the place before they packed most of it, it did have a cozy quality. But, since all three girls had housing set up elsewhere for next year, they packed all their non-essential stuff and took it home. It left their room bare but it's only for the next few days.

"Hi."

"Hello. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm all done. Come on in," she smiled as she hit send, effectively completing her junior year. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I…" John took three steps and pulled her from her chair, bringing their lips together. "Wanted to say that."

"That's…" Jaime whispered before she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. John's hands wrapped around her waist and held her against him. She realized that John really isn't one for public displays of affection but, when they were alone, they liked being close to each other. It wasn't always a passionate kiss. Sometimes it was just sitting next to each other, watching a movie. Other times, she would rest her head on his leg while they both read. It was a pretty relaxing way to spend finals week.

"We should probably…"

"Send my roommates the sock picture," she chuckled as she grabbed her phone off the table. "At least we got one before the semester is up."

He pressed kisses along her neck, "We can always kick Greg out my room tomorrow and make it two for two."

"I like the way you think."

They haven't actually had sex with each other, and they weren't planning to any time soon. Jaime actually enjoyed having a relationship without all the pressure. When they get there, they get there. For now, hot make-out sessions were more than enough for her.

"So," John smiled as he sat on the end of Ny's bed, "are you all set for England?"

"I think so. I'm a little nervous," she smiled.

Yes, she was going home with him. He made a valid point in reminding her that she always wanted to visit the other side of the pond. After a long conversation with her dad, she decided that she might as well go for it. Jaime wasn't even surprised that he brought her ticket when he got his. She wanted to argue about him spending money her but it was the only guarantee that they'd get to sit together for the eleven flight. Jaime offered to pay him back the two grand her ticket cost but John wasn't having it. Apparently, his father brought him a seat in business class and John just traded it for two in Premium Economy.

Though he's never outright said it, Jaime had the distinct impression that his family was pretty well off. If nothing else, the fact that he didn't have a job but always seemed to have a stable source of income was probably her biggest clue. The way he talks about his father working all the time was a hint too, Richard Harrison was the owner of some shipping company in Dover.

"You have no reason to be nervous," he told her as he reached over and took her hand.

"I'm not only going to meet your parents, I'm going to be staying in their house. It's a little scary," Jaime sighed. "Maybe I should stay in a hotel or something."

"And offend my mother who insisted that you stay with us? You wouldn't dare," John smiled. He was right and he knew it.

"What if they don't like me?"

"You're wonderful, there's no reason they wouldn't like you."

"I'm not British."

"They don't care about that. I'm happy and you're a big part of why. That's what they care about," he smiled. "I've been talking about you for months. Mum is chomping at the bit to spend some time with you."

"I make you happy, huh?"

"Of course that's the part you focus on," he said with a bright smile. She loves it when his face lights up like that.

"You're the one who said it."

"Indeed, I did, my darling."

* * *

"I need coffee," Jamie muttered.

"Right before an eleven hour flight?" John asked.

"I didn't say I would get one, just that I needed one," she smiled. Jaime looked around as John put their carry on bags in the compartment above their seats. "I think this is the biggest plane I've ever been on."

"Really?"

"Yea. This is an Airbus A-three-eighty. Two decks. Four engines. It's world's largest passenger plane. The upper deck goes the entire length of the fuselage and the width of the whole craft equivalent to a wide-body. We're talking over five hundred square meters of usable space, which is like forty present bigger than the seven-forty-seven. And, there's seating for over five hundred in the normal three-classes or over eight hundred in an all-economy class. It can go at Mach point eight-five and has a range of eight thousand five hundred nautical miles… that's like Texas to Australia in one shot… And you're looking at me like I'm crazy."

"I like listening to you talk about mechanical stuff. You get all excited and your face lights up," John smiled and took his seat next to her. They were sitting in a pair of seats next to a window. "Continue."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the engines. You know you want to."

"They're G-P-seven thousand turbofan jet engines manufactured by Engine Alliance. They've got a two-stage high pressure turbine, boltless architecture, single crystal blades, split blade cooling and thermal barrier coatings and a six-stage low-pressure axial flow. What I wouldn't give to see the turbines on this thing up close," she said just as a voice came up over the speakers.

"Welcome on board Flight seventeen-oh-one, San Francisco to London. Our aircraft is under the command of Captain Robert April, he has informed me that our flying time will be approximately eleven and one quarter hours," the flight attendant said. "While we are here to ensure that you do have a comfortable trip with us today, we are also concerned about your safety. With that in mind, we ask that you follow along as we perform our safety demonstration."

"The best seat belt explanation in the universe coming right up," Jaime deadpanned. John laughed, handed her the safety card and pointed to the screens in front of them.

"Your seat belt has been designed for easy fastening and release. To fasten, insert the metal fitting into the buckle until you hear a click, adjust to fit snugly with the loose end of the strap and simply lift the buckle release to unfasten. Your seat belt should always be worn low and tight across your lap. Please observe the 'fasten seat belt' and other lighted signs until they have been turned off by the Captain…"

"Because we've never worn seat belts before," John whispered.

"At least they didn't explain how to sit," she muttered.

"The Airbus A-three-eighty has sixteen emergency door exits, six on the upper deck and ten on the main deck, each marked with a red 'exit' sign overhead. All doors are equipped with slide/rafts. These rafts may be detached in the event of a water evacuation. Operation and use of the exits, slides and rafts are illustrated in the safety information card. Please locate the two exits nearest you, keeping in mind that the closest exit may be behind you. This aircraft is equipped with aisle path lighting which is located on the floor in the left and right aisles. Should cabin visibility be impaired, the exit path will be illuminated. White lights lead to red lights which indicate you have reached or are near an emergency exit location."

"Disco lights," Jaime chuckled. The flight attendant kept talking but Jaime had tuned her out by this point. She knew all this stuff: how to put on the mask if the cabin loses pressure, her life jacket was in the seat under her, her seat and tray were in the correct positions, no smoking. John slid his hand into hers.

"I hate this part," he told her.

"What part?" They were taxiing down the runway.

"Taking off. I always get nervous."

"You get nervous?" she asked.

"Of course I do, I'm human."

"I was beginning to wonder."

"I'm not perfect, darling," John chuckled.

"Could've fooled me. Helping that lady back there with her carry on."

"She had a child in her arms. It was only proper to help."

"I know, it's just rare," Jaime smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "You see everyone else just walked past her."

"I did see that," he chuckled.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Captain April speaking, our flight time today will be eleven hours and fifteen minutes, with an estimated time of arrival in London at twelve o'clock pm, local time. The weather forecast for our route is good, however, it will be rainy when we arrive at Heathrow. What else is new?" Everyone laughed. "We remind you that if you need any special attention, all our crew will be at ready to assist you. Enjoy your flight and as always, thank you for flying British Airways."

Jaime smiled, "Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Eleven letter word for small children. Slang," John said. She looked at the crossword puzzle on his tablet, he only had one letter in for the word so far; an L.

"Eleven letters?" she asked and he nodded. Jaime thought about it for a few minutes. "Try ankle biters."

"That was it," he chuckled after he filled it in. "I haven't heard that in a while."

"It's coming back. My mom uses it to talk about little dogs," Jaime chuckled. "Got anymore you need my help with?"

"I don't need any further assistance. However, I would not be adverse to working with you."

"Is that your adorable way of asking me to team up with you on your crossword puzzle?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she smiled and leaned closer. "Two heads are better than one."

* * *

"Jaime, darling," John whispered.

"Hmm…" she muttered.

"Wake up, we're an hour out," he told her, his hand caressing her face. She leaned into the warmth for a moment before she opened her eyes. "Hello."

"Hi. I stole your blanket."

"No, I gave it to you. You were shivering," John chuckled. Like the seasoned traveler he was, John had his own blanket in his duffle bag. Apparently, she needed it more than he did because it was wrapped around her and her seat belt was buckled over it. Bonus: the blanket smells like John, who always smells really good.

The pair did crossword puzzles and talked for a few hours before the flight crew dimmed the lighting so that those who wanted to could get some sleep. Jaime doesn't actually know when she fell asleep, just that she did. According to the clock on the screen in front of her, it was eleven o'clock a.m. in London and three in the morning in San Francisco. After the airport, they still had a two hour drive to Dover and she didn't even want to think about that.

"Did you get any sleep?" Jaime asked as she unbuckled and stretched.

"A few hours," John told her and she could feel his eyes on her.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

"You're beautiful."

"You're hilarious," she chuckled. Jaime knows what she looks like when she wakes up and beautiful is not at the top of her list. Her hair was probably a mess and she wasn't wearing any makeup, not even eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Not about this," he smiled. "You are beautiful."

"Stop making me blush and let me out."

"As you wish."

"Okay, Westley."

"Does that make you Buttercup?" John asked with a smirk.

"No. And of course you got the reference."

"My mother is fan of Cary Elwes."

"Who isn't?"

* * *

"That's your mother?" Jaime asked when John waved at a woman standing outside the arrivals terminal. He gave her a nod. The woman was gorgeous with long dark hair and the same bright blue eyes that John has. "There's no way she's old enough to be your mother."

"That's what's I thought about you and yours. Your mother looks like she could be your sister," he chuckled. Jaime rolled her eyes. "Mum."

"Johnny," the beautiful brunette smiled, pulled John into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you," John sighed. Anyone with eyes could tell that he missed her. "Mum, this is Jamie Kirk. Jaime, this is Sara Harrison, my mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Misses Harrison," Jaime smiled, trying to hide the feeling of inadequacy she felt in the presence of the fashionable woman who looked like she had a second career as a supermodel.

"Lovely to meet you as well. He hasn't stopped talking about you since January. And please, call me Sara," his mother told her. Her voice was so musical.

"Yes, ma'am… Sara," Jaime said.

"Are you alone?" John asked, looking around.

"She is not," a voice said from their left. "Hello, son."

"Father," John smiled and the two men shook hands. Of course he dad is insanely attractive too. At least Jaime knew were John got it from.

"You must be Jaime," the older Harrison said with the same blinding smile that his son obviously got from him.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"And you," the man said as he looked her up and down. Jaime wasn't sure what he was looking for but it made her a little uncomfortable. Luckily, Sara looped her arm through Jaime's and broke the tension.

"We should get your bags," John's mother smiled.

John nodded, "Yes, we should."

* * *

"John tells us that you study mechanical engineering," Richard said after nearly an hour of silence on the drive to Dover. Jaime was right on the edge of sleep, her head on John's shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Jaime said. "My mother is civilian employee with the Army Corps of Engineers. I used to follow her around when I was younger and I thought that what she did was magic. The way things just came together and worked after she got her hands on it. I wanted to be just like her. That's changed a little in the last few years, I found my own things to build and fix, but it's still amazing what I've learned and what I'm still learning. That's the thing about engineering, it's ever changing. There's always something new to discover."

"Just like your project," John smiled.

"Just like," she chuckled and explained to his parents a little about her upcoming research.

"How do you hope to fund a project of that magnitude?" the man asked. Jaime could feel John stiffen in the seat next to her; he was not happy.

"Given the multiple disciplines involved, Cal is funding most of it. Professor Scott, my mentor, and Doctor Boyce, my best friend's mentor, have applied for some federal research grants in both engineering and in medicine. It's a lot of paperwork but worth it. My mom even called some of her friends and colleagues to spark some interest and it has. Our initial proposal has somehow managed to make it's way to Army Medical Command, so we'll see where that goes," she smiled.

"Jaime's brother allowed me to read some of the preliminary work they've done, it's truly inspired," John said with a small smile and gave her hand a squeeze. "They're going to change the world."

"We're not aiming for the world," Jaime said. "If we can help just one person, it'll be worth it."

"What do your parents think about this?" Sara asked.

"Mom's thrilled that I followed her into engineering, even if it's a different branch. Dad is just glad I didn't go into law enforcement," she told John's family.

"How long have your parents been married?" Richard asked.

"Sixteen years," Jaime said. She noticed the couple share a quick look like it should be a big deal. Jaime decided to dispel any notions that her upbringing was unstable. "My mother's a widow, my father died when I was a baby. Mom and Chris, my dad, met when I was two, he's the only dad I've ever known. Sam remembers our father, he tells me about him sometimes. Apparently, we both have his eyes, his smile and his refusal to believe in no-win scenarios."

"I'm sorry," Sara said quietly.

"Don't be. Death's a part of life and I learned to accept it a long time ago. At least I have a dad who loves me, that's more than a lot of people," Jaime smiled. "Besides, everything happens for a reason. Who knows where my family would be right now if it had happened differently."

"That's very true," John said. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"We just want to get to know Jaime," his father said but Jaime could hear something under the words. She was gonna have to ask John about it when they were alone.

"There's not that much to know," Jaime said. "Other than school, my family and a handful of friends, I keep to myself. My brother is the one with the big personality."

"That's not even remotely true," John chuckled. "You're a people person, you're just careful about who you let get close. There's nothing wrong with that."

Though he said the words to her, Jaime had a feeling that he was also talking about himself. Something was definitely up with him and his dad. Everything the two men said to each other seemed to have another layer to it. She realized that in all their conversations, John wouldn't talk about his father unless she asked about him specifically.

"As someone in this car told me, you can't live your life shying away from people," Jaime smiled.

"Using my own words against me?" John chuckled.

"Against you? Never," she chuckled. "You know I'm right."

"Only because you're using my words," John gave her a tiny nudge.

Jaime shrugged, "What can I say, I like a good quote."

* * *

"Your dad doesn't like me, does he?" Jaime asked after that got to the –huge- Harrison house and John was showing her around.

"It's not you," he told her.

"He doesn't like you?"

"He's not happy with me," John sighed. "He also thinks you might be a gold digger."

"Because of the money that I don't know you have?"

"Because of that, yes," he chuckled. "I know it's never really come up, which is actually comforting, but I think you know by now that my family is well off." Jaime nodded, earning her a smile from John."My maternal grandmother left me a sizable trust when she passed away, it's worth millions and I gain access to it in a matter of days."

"Your twenty-first birthday. Your dad thinks I'm here because of that."

"Despite what my mother and I have told him, yes," John took a breath.

"I'm not," she said. Jaime really could care less about money, John's or anyone else's.

"I know that."

"I'm saying it out loud, just in case," Jaime smiled. "Should I try to... I don't know, talk to him about it?"

"No, that will not be necessary. Just be yourself. Let him see what I see."

"I doubt anyone sees me the way you do."

"That's true," he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't think this is what your mother had in mind when she told you to show me around," she whispered against his lips, his hands settling on her hips.

John smiled, "I haven't kissed you properly in nearly fourteen hours. She'll get over it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like to go to France?" John asked during breakfast three days after they got to Dover.

"Would I like to go to France?" she asked in her best impersonation of his accent, earning a smile from his mother. "Maybe one day. Who doesn't?"

"I was thinking today, actually," he chuckled.

"You want to go to France… today? Like Parlez-vous français? France?" Jaime asked.

"Oui, je ne parle français. Je peux vous enseigner si vous souhaitez apprendre." She stared at him. Damn him for that sexy voice that does things to her in any language. "Do you need me to translate that?"

"No, Nyota taught me enough French that I can understand what you just said. It's not that. It's just… nothing," she sighed. He quirked a little smile at her and Jaime had a feeling that he knew just what effect his voice had on her. "You really want to go to France?"

"I've already been. Calais is across the Channel, only ninety minutes away by ferry. It's closer than London, actually," John smiled. "Would you like to go? We could see a museum, explore a little and have lunch at mum's favorite restaurant. Make a day of it."

"Are you kidding? It's France. Of course I want to go to France," Jaime chuckled.

He gave her a quick kiss and she could taste the tea on his lips, "We leave in an hour. Don't forget your passport."

"Okay," she smiled. John left her sitting in the kitchen with his mother. "France."

"You should feel special," Sara smiled. "I'm the only woman he's ever gone to France with."

"That just means I'm in good company."

* * *

"Is that Dover?" Jaime asked she looked back at the English coast behind them.

John smiled, "Yes. Those are the world famous White Cliffs of Dover."

"They're beautiful," she smiled. "What am I telling you for? You've probably seen them a million times."

"True. Though, I must admit that the view today is much better," he said. Jaime looked over at him and, even though she couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, she knew that they were on her.

"You have to stop doing that," Jaime muttered as she felt the blush creep up her neck.

"What?"

"Making me feel like the only girl in the world," she said. "I can't get used to it. At least, not yet."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jaime. I know it's going to take a while for you to believe that," John said with a small smile, his hand caressing her cheek. "I can wait. Just know that I'm not going to stop complimenting you. With the exception of your family, you're not used to it and you don't know what to do. I find it to be an adorable trait."

"I'm not adorable," Jaime pointed out.

"You are adorable. And Beautiful. And Gorgeous," he whispered against her ear.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you want."

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asked.

John smiled, "Today and every day."

* * *

"Are you taking my photograph?" John asked just as Jaime hit the camera button on her phone's screen.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I happen to like the view," she chuckled. "You stare at me all the time. Turnabout is only fair."

"Indeed it is," he smiled. "May I see that?"

"Sure." Jaime handed him the phone and he looked at a bunch of the pictures she's taken over the last few days. Everything from the airport to random stuff around Dover to the ferry ride over.

"When did you take this one?" John asked. She stepped closer to him so that she could look at the phone. Jaime chuckled when she saw the picture of him sleeping. In the picture, he had a little pout on his face and that beautiful dark hair of his, which is usually styled back, was in his face.

"A week and a half ago, back at Cal. You were in the lounge and I couldn't resist," she smiled. "That's my favorite."

"I have no idea why," he chuckled.

"Because it's you and it's real. What other reason is there?" Jaime asked with a shrug. "You beautiful creature, you."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to express your regards to my parents."

"You do that," she smiled.

"I just might," John chuckled. "Do you want to have lunch first than go to the museum or the other way around?"

"What do you think?"

"Art museum it is."

* * *

"I need a moment with my son," Richard said when they walked into the house arm-in-arm. John's whole demeanor changed and she felt him stiffen. He gave his father a nod before pressing a kiss against Jaime's hand and following his dad into another room.

"Why do I have a feeling that my presence isn't exactly welcome?" she asked aloud as she put her bag on the counter and sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"It's not you," Sara touched Jaime's shoulder as she sat down next to her. "My husband has always wanted John to follow him into business but that isn't where John excels. He likes people. So much so that he chose to study humanity as a career. Richard tries to sway him but it hasn't worked since John was a child. You are just something else that makes my son happy that Richard can't control."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Jaime muttered.

"Then you're as smart as my son says. He told me a little about your last serious relationship and how it makes you cautious, which isn't a bad thing, just don't let it blind you to what's right in front of you. I've never seen John look at someone the way he looks at you. Never."

"No, we will not," John said from down the hall. He walked past her and his mother, going out the back door.

His father was right behind him, "John Richard Harrison."

"Maybe I should…" Jaime whispered.

"I'll go after him. You don't know your way around and he'd be even more upset if we lost you somewhere," Sara said before she followed her son out the door.

For a few minutes, Jaime and Richard just stared at each other. She doesn't know what he said that pissed John off, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. In all the time she's known him, John hasn't really lost his cool about anything.

"I didn't know he was rich," Jaime said, breaking the silence. "I suspected but I never asked since it's none of my business. He told me about his trust after we got here." She paused for a second. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am but I would never… Money means nothing to me. I have a trust… not nearly as much as his but it's mine. My father's family owned property and when he died, my mother sold it. That, along with his life insurance, was set aside for me and my brother to go to college. However, we both got scholarships, so we each invested part of our share and the rest I haven't touched. I don't get access to it until I'm twenty-five or I get my bachelor's degree."

Richard looked at her, "You must understand, I'm trying to protect him."

"I get it. But this… This isn't helping him at all. John's not an idiot and I'm offended on his behalf that you would think so little of his judgement. I'll even admit to being pissed off about it."

"You dare…"

"Yes. Your son is one of the best people I know, which is something when you consider that my closest friend and my dad both save lives for a living," she cut him off. "John is brilliant and caring and genuinely good and you want to change him. Why? Why would anyone what to turn that beautiful man into something he's not?"

"This is a family matter and it's none of your concern."

"That's where you're wrong, John is my concern and I'm not going to sit by and watch you hurt him. He and I are, first and foremost, friends and I don't like when people hurt my friends, I don't care who you are."

"Is that a threat?" Richard gave her a look that she couldn't describe.

"No. Just a reminder. Your son is amazing. Truly, utterly amazing. Maybe you should take some time and see that for yourself. Have some faith that you and his mother raised him right. Get to know me before you write me off as a gold digger. At this point, anything is better than what you're doing. If you're not careful, you're going lose him."

"What makes you think you know him better than I do?"

"The look on your face," Jaime said smugly. Her dad was going to strangle her when she told him about this. As much as her dad taught her about sticking up for herself, he always told her to be respectful about it and Jaime had a feeling that she just crossed a line. This isn't how she was raised. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I mean what I said but I didn't mean to say it that way."

"It's been a long time since someone other than Sara has argued with me," he smiled. "I can see why my son favors you."

"Two comparisons to his mother in one day. I'm gonna take that as a compliment," she chuckled.

"You should," Richard told her. He let out a breath and seemed to be considering her for a long moment. "I have meetings in London tomorrow. Why don't you accompany me? You can see some of my work and we can get to know each other a bit. Perhaps even change each others minds, for John's sake."

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations
> 
> Parlez-vous français? - Do you speak French?
> 
> Oui, je ne parle français. Je peux vous enseigner si vous souhaitez apprendre. - Yes, I do speak French. I can teach you if you would like to learn.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you mind if I ask what these meetings are for?" Jaime asked.

"An acquisition. One of our competitors had a significant down turn and decided to sell. Harrison Shipping is buying what's left of the company for a fraction of what's it worth," Richard told her.

"Because they need the cash to pay off their debtors," she offered.

"Precisely. Today is the last meeting before the sell is final. Followed by a meeting in my offices here to organize the logistics. Repair and repainting of their ships, the sell of their offices, distribution of their employees," he smiled.

"How many people?"

"Over a hundred, though it was three times that last year. Part of the sell included a provision to maintain their pension but not much else. I'd like to keep them all on and rehire some of those who were laid off, if I can. It's what my father would've done."

"Were you and your father close?" Jaime asked. Since he was being open with her, she figured it was worth a shot.

"Not until the end. My relationship with him was worse than my relationship with John. I did everything he ever asked of me and he was never happy with any of it."

"What changed?"

"He became ill; cancer."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"As am I. We wasted so much time…" Richard smiled. "You cheeky little thing. I see what you did there."

"Me?" Jaime feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I've been treating him like my father treated me, haven't I?"

"You're the only one who has an answer to that," she said with a shrug just as a secretary came to escort them into the meeting. Jaime thought she was just going to stay in the lounge and wait but Richard insisted. "Are you sure?"

"My son is quite taken with you. If you're going to be part of our family one day, and I think you may very well be, it would be wise for you to see how the family business works. I can't tell you how many of these meetings John has sat in on."

"I'm sure he'll tell me all about it later," Jaime smiled.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

* * *

"What happened?" Sara asked when Jaime and Richard got back to the house. John's father didn't say anything and she couldn't really blame him.

"They reneged on the deal," Jaime said as she stepped closer to John. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "It was brutal."

"Who was it?" John asked.

"Marcus," Richard said.

"Alexander Marcus?" Sara asked.

"No, he sent Carol to do his dirty work," the older man said.

"Coward. Sending his daughter to back out of a deal," John sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"The attorney is looking into it, however, it's not me I'm worried about," Richard sighed. Jaime nodded and John gave them both a look.

"Marcus has a hundred employees in limbo and another two hundred that were laid off in the last year. Your father is trying to help them but without the deal, his hands are tied until they either sell or they go out of business," Jaime sighed. John and Sara looked at her. "What? I paid attention."

"She was very helpful, actually. I nearly throttled their attorney, Jaime injected herself between us and asked questions until I was no longer ready to kill him," Richard chuckled.

"It's was nothing. You should see my dad and my brother verses Bones every time the Atlanta Braves play the San Francisco Giants. It can get crazy," she smiled.

"Baseball is an American pastime," John said.

"Just like Cricket and England, right?" Jaime asked.

"Technically. Cricket can be traced back to the Tudor reign in the early sixteenth century. There is written evidence the suggests an early form of the game was played by Prince Edward, the son of Edward the First at Newenden, Kent in thirteen-oh-one. The earliest definite reference to cricket being played dates back to evidence given at a fifteen-ninety-eight court case which mentions that 'creckett' was played on common land in Guildford, Surrey, around fifteen-fifty," John told her.

"How do you even know that?" Jaime gave him a look.

"I wrote a paper about similar sports and their origins for a class. I'll teach you how to play," he chuckled. "What are we going to do about Marcus?"

"We?" his father asked. "I thought you didn't want to be involved in the business."

"True. However, he committed an affront against our family and I refuse to allow that to stand," John said. "So, as long as we're here, I might as well assist you."

"We," Jaime said, sharing a look with Sara. "I'll help too, if I can."

"Sounds like Marcus is going to have his hands full," John's mother smiled.

Richard nodded, "Yes he will."

* * *

"You're supposed to be on vacation, Jimmy, not working," her dad chuckled over the phone.

"Since when have I ever been able to sit still?" she asked.

"Good point," he laughed. "Is everything otherwise okay?"

"Got off to a rocky start with John's dad but I think he's coming around. Sara's amazing and I'm getting to spend a lot of time with John, which was the point."

"Your mom showed me the pictures you sent her from Calais. Your brother's jealous."

"I know, I talked to him. I would've loved to see his face when I told him that we're thinking about going to Brussels next," Jaime said with a smile.

Her dad chuckled, "Only person I know who goes on vacation while on vacation."

"Am not. Mom does it too," she pointed out. "Remember that engineering conference in Munich?"

"How can I forget? You two stayed an extra week and flew to Venice, then took the train to Milan," he laughed.

"It was fun," Jaime said. She could hear someone talking in the background. "You gotta go?"

"Yea. We're working a late case and duty calls," her dad told her. "Be careful out there and have fun. Tell John I said hello."

"Will do. Be safe, old man."

"Not until we all are. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad," she said before ending the call.

"He's up early," John said from the doorway to the guest room that she was staying in, she left the door cracked.

"Late, actually. He's working a case. He said hi."

"You're worried about him."

"I'm always worried about him," Jaime chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I used to wish that he got hurt, not bad, but just enough that he'd retire from the Bureau," she told him. "Like maybe he'd be safe if that happened."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"I went to have lunch with him at work one day. Unfortunately, there was a terror alert about five minutes after I got there and the whole place got locked down, I ended up stuck in the building for eleven hours but I got to see the other parts of his job. Not just the running and gunning but the hours and hours of work that goes with it. Takes certain kinds of people to do what dad does. So now, I just hope he comes home every night."

"See, if I had your dad, I would've gone into business," he chuckled.

"And if I had your dad, I probably would've gone into business too."

"That means we still might've met."

"I suppose it does. We'd probably hate each other."

"Oh, of course. We would argue with each other while being secretly in love," John smiled.

"Who would make the first move?"

"Me. I'm not nearly as patient as you are. I'd invite you to the local for a pint, you'd say no the first time but I would ask over and over until you said yes."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I'm a confident person."

She smiled, "So I've noticed."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, darling," John whispered. Jaime froze.

She had originally gone into his room to wake him up but she never could resist watching him sleep. He was all rumpled and relaxed and beautiful. Foolishly, Jaime ran her fingers through his hair and that's when he started talking. A laugh escaped her lips as he wrapped slender fingers around her wrist, pulling her onto his bed and under the covers with him, never once opening his eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" she pouted.

"Process of elimination. Mother is in the kitchen making pancakes like she does every year and father's hands are a fair bit larger than yours. Besides, that hand cream you like makes your hands smell like cucumber and grapefruit," he chuckled against her neck.

"Well there goes my attempt at surprising you."

"Not true, I am very surprised."

"Happy birthday," Jaime whispered and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you. Best birthday I've ever had."

"You're still in bed, Johnny."

"Yes. However, you're in my bed. So, this is the best birthday I've ever had."

She felt her face flame at his words. "Charmer."

"Of this, you are aware."

"Yes, I am. So," she smiled, "what are your plans for the day, Mister Harrison?"

"I'm quite content at the moment, actually," John smiled. To emphasize the point, his arm tightened around her waist and he snuggled against her. Jaime sighed in contentment, just the two of them in this cocoon that they made themselves was very comfortable. "I could spend the whole day just like this."

"I'm sure your parents would feel left out."

"Doubtful. They've had twenty years of my birthdays, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I had one with you."

"True. What if I have plans for your birthday?"

"Do they include staying in this spot?"

"No," Jaime chuckled. "They include London. You. Me. Saint James. Six trains, five boats, four fights, three dances, two circus acts, an elephant and Jules Verne."

He opened his eyes and looked at her for a long moment, Jaime could see the wheels turning before he smiled, " _Around the World in Eighty Days_ at Saint James Theatre."

"It just so happens to be playing right now. If I remember correctly, it's one of your favorite books."

"It is, indeed."

"I know you have this thing about not letting me pay for stuff but we are talking about your birthday. If it makes you feel better, I didn't plan anything beyond the theater," she told him. Jaime expected him to argue but he didn't, he just gave her nod. "We have to get up."

"Don't want to," he mumbled.

"We can cuddle later."

"Is that a promise because I will hold you to it?"

"I promise you official birthday cuddles before the day is over," Jaime said with a smile.

"So I am right. Best birthday ever."

* * *

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jaime asked when they walked out of the theater.

"Taking you to dinner," he smiled.

"That so?"

"It is. There's just one tiny problem."

"Which is?"

"We're both a bit under-dressed for what I have in mind," John told her as he hailed a cab.

"You're up to something," she said when the taxi pulled up and he ushered her in.

"Possibly," he said in that mischievous way he does. "One-twenty-one Regent."

"What's at one-twenty-one regent?" Jaime asked.

"Burberry."

"We're going to Burberry?" she gave him a look.

"Yes," John smirked.

"Why?"

"Because it's my birthday. And if I want to buy my girl pretty clothes and take her to a fancy dinner, that's what I'm going to do."

"How is it that you've managed to make your birthday about me?"

"As you would say, it's a gift."

"Should I worry about your plans for my birthday?" Jaime asked.

"You realize that you just implied that we'll still be together in six months?" he gave her a bright smile.

"Well, you're the one who promised not to go anywhere," she pointed out.

"A promise I fully intend to keep. A promise you are finally beginning to believe."

"I really am."

"Good."

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" she asked him.

"I don't like it, the color makes your eyes look weird. Try the other one," John smiled. Jaime shrugged and went back into the changing area.

How is this her life? She could've never predicted spontaneous shopping trips and dinners at fancy restaurants when she was looking ahead at her future. Was it going to be like this all the time? Would she still have time for her family? Or for her work and research?

"I can hear you thinking, what's wrong?" John's voice floated back to her.

"It's…" She opened the door and pulled him into the room, ignoring the fact that she just took off the dress she was wearing.

"What are you freaking out about, darling?" he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek like he does.

"This is all very Pretty Woman," she sighed. He gave her a look. If she wasn't do distracted by the fact that she was losing it, Jaime would've smiled because his eyes didn't wander below her neck even though she was in her underwear. "You've never seen Pretty Woman? Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, she was a prostitute, he was a businessman. He hired her to be his escort for some functions and they fall in love. There's a point, more than one, where you can tell that she's scared of what might be."

"You're worried that this is going to be a common occurrence," John smiled. "It's not. You know me better than that. I really do what to take you to dinner and if I had thought of it earlier, we could've dressed for it back in Dover. I have no desire to make a four hour round-trip just to put on a suit. This was simpler. My mother has an account, which includes my information so I don't actually have to try anything on. I also know that you have an affinity for Burberry."

"Gifts from my folks," Jaime shrugged, referring to the handbag and wristwatch that she brought along with her.

"Well, this is a gift from me," he told her. "I promise not to shower you with things. I know that you prefer to work for what you have, it's one of the many reasons why I love you." She stared at him, mouth agape. Jaime didn't know what to say and he could tell. "Don't say it back. You'll tell me when you're ready." She nodded. "Now that that's settled, you should try on that magenta lace number."

She chuckled, glancing at the dress hanging behind her. "Of course you like that one."

* * *

"Mister Harrison, it's wonderful to see you again," the maître d' smiled, ignoring the other people waiting to be seated.

"And you, Griffin," John said with a smile.

"I have your father's table for you and the lovely Miss Kirk, right this way," the maître d' –Griffin- said before he led them to a table in a beautiful restaurant. John, being John, took her clutch and pulled out her chair before he took his own seat. Jaime dug up every bit of fine dining etiquette she had out of her head as she was handed a menu. She placed her napkin in her lap and watched the man fuss over John a little.

She was trying to figure out when John made reservations. Apparently, Richard and Sara came here a lot, so maybe one of them called ahead when they were in the hotel or something. After buying clothes, John booked a room so that they had a place to change and leave their belongings. They were probably going to spend the night there.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she smiled.

"Best birthday ever."

"Stop saying that. You're going to give me a complex."

"So be it. Do you have a wine preference?" John asked as he glanced at the wine list.

"I will defer to your judgement. Mostly because I'm not old enough to drink back home and, other than the glass I had in France, I have no idea where to begin with any of this," Jaime chuckled.

"Do you trust me?" he smiled.

"Yes. Of course I do," she said. Jaime didn't even have to think about it, she does trust him.

"I'm going to order for us both," John told her. She gave him a nod and a smile just as the waiter came over to their table. The man –Stephen- poured water in their glasses before he gave them menu information that wasn't printed. "The lady and I will each have the tasting menu. We'll also have a bottle of Vin Blanc de Palmer."

"Excellent choice, sir," the waiter smiled before taking the menus and leaving.

"That was smooth," Jaime said.

"I'm just copying my father," John shrugged. "He brings my mother here often."

"I can tell. The maître d' seemed excited to see you. And he knows my name."

"Griffin is a nice bloke. I told him who you were when I made the reservation."

She smiled, "You know, I just noticed something. The longer we're here the more… British you sound."

"Americans have their own terms for things and I tend to speak with that vernacular when we're in San Francisco to avoid confusion. Here, I don't have to. You might not understand all of our sayings but you aren't afraid to ask what I mean."

"I think I understand you more than you think."

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

"I have to stop letting you feed me. I'm gonna get fat," she chuckled as she laid back on the bed.

"I highly doubt that, darling," John said as he took her shoes off of her feet. "You shouldn't sleep in that dress."

"Neither should you," Jaime laughed before she stood up and undid his tie. He watched her unbutton his dress shirt and push it over his shoulders before turning around. "Unzip me."

John did as she asked, pressing a kiss against her neck as he did. She stepped out of the dress. "Are you sure you don't want me to…"

"What? Leave?" she asked as she pulled his shirt on and buttoned a few buttons. "Nope. I'm good."

"You're a bloody tease," he whispered against her lips.

"I know. That was mean. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," John said before unbuckled his belt. Jaime watched with rapt attention as he stripped down to boxer-briefs and an undershirt. "Turnabout is fair."

She let out a little giggle, "If someone saw us right now…"

"They would think a million and one very naughty things," he whispered. From the look on his face, Jaime could tell that he was thinking some of those things. So was she.

"So…"

"So, you made me a promise this morning and you have a little over an hour to keep it. Bed, my darling," John playfully ordered as he picked their clothes up and hung them neatly on a chair.

"This bed is comfy," Jaime yawned, she couldn't help herself.

"Good." He crawled in behind Jaime and pulled her against his chest, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it was oddly calming. "Thank you for today."

"I didn't do anything special," she sighed. She had tried but John showed her up a bit.

"You were with me. I don't really care what we did today, I got to spend it with you and that made it special. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Jaime smiled and her eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight, Johnny."

"Goodnight, love."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime pouted when she rolled over and realized that she was alone in bed. She listened for a moment but she didn't hear anything. Jaime opened her eyes to look around and, for a second, her heart seized. 'Where's John?' she asked herself before she noticed the piece of paper –neatly folded in half- on his pillow. Jaime smiled and opened the note to find his perfect handwriting in black ink on the hotel stationary.

_Darling, I went to pick up a few things and get coffee. You're so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you. I will return shortly. I love you.  
J._

"Well, that answers that question," she smiled. Jaime was going to have to save that one just like she did the other notes.

Glancing at the clock and realizing that she slept in, Jaime decided that she should probably get up. She slid to the edge of the bed, letting her legs go over until her feet touched the floor. Jaime went into the –very big- bathroom to take a shower. She doesn't know how long she stood under the amazing water pressure when she heard the door to the hotel room.

"Jaime?" John called.

"In here."

"Well, this is very tempting," he chuckled from where he was no doubt leaning against the door frame.

"Don't let little ole me make you uncomfortable," Jaime teased.

"Not exactly the word I'd use, darling. Hurry up, I brought coffee and you don't want it to get cold."

"Just coffee?"

"No. I picked up some other things."

"What other things and why?" she asked, her curiosity winning out over her manners.

"Things like undergarments."

"You brought me underwear?" Jaime stuck her head out of the shower to look at him.

"Not just you."

"How do you know my size?"

"I asked my mother," John said, his ears turning red. "She's never going to let me hear the end of it."

"You could've asked me," she pointed out.

"You were sleeping. Besides, you would've given me an earful for buying you something else."

"True," Jaime smiled as she took him in. John was wearing a pair of jeans and light-weight sweater that he must've brought at Burberry, judging by the pattern on his shoulders. She studied the way it stretched across his chest and found the water was suddenly very hot. "I'm gonna…"

"Finish your shower," he chuckled. "Please do, we have somewhere to be." The excitement on his face was impossible to miss.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you," John said with a wink before he left the bathroom.

Jaime quickly finished up and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and noticed the set of clothes waiting for her on the counter. There was also a bag from a pharmacy and it had deodorant, a pair of toothbrushes, toothpaste and a hairbrush inside.

"I think I'm in love," she whispered to herself. Jaime's a simple-ish creature and as long as she can brush her teeth and her hair, it doesn't matter what she puts on after that. "You're awesome!"

"I know but thank you for reminding me," John chuckled from somewhere on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Cheeky bastard," Jaime muttered.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did." She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her hair, applied a little makeup and all that jazz before she went back into the main room. "So, what's this big plan of yours?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" he smiled.

"I suppose," she shrugged as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing, darling?" John asked before she snagged the hat off his head and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"I didn't get a kiss this morning."

"Well, far be it for me to deny you," he smiled against her lips before he kissed her. "We need to go."

* * *

"Is that…?" Jaime asked, her eyes wide.

"Buckingham Palace, yes," he smiled and glanced at his watch. "We have a few minutes."

"Until…?"

"Until… you'll have to wait and see. Come on," John smiled and laced his fingers with hers before he tugged her along. Together, they made their way as close to the gate of the palace as they could get with all the people just as music started from somewhere. "That is the Band of the Grenadier Guards."

"Like the guys who guard the queen?" she asked.

"The band doesn't guard the queen but they're technically the same unit. The bands duties are fully ceremonial while the guard is an infantry unit with both ceremonial and operational duties. There are two detachments of the Queen's Guard here, one for Buckingham Palace and another for Saint James' Palace. Every day in the summer and every other day in the winter, the guard changes in the Forecourt of Buckingham Palace at half past eleven in the morning. That's what we're here to see," he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

Jaime watched as the band, in their red jackets and big bushy hats, marched to the gates of the palace. "Why do they wear those?"

"The bearskin?" John asked. She just nodded. "The cloth caps worn by the original grenadiers in European armies during the seventeenth century were trimmed with fur. It fell out of use until the second half of the eighteenth century when grenadiers in the British, Spanish and French armies began wearing them again. Many historians and anthropologists believe the purpose was to add height to the appearance of the troops both on the parade ground and the battlefield. During the nineteenth century, they became too expensive for everyone to wear them, do they're limited to guardsmen, bands or other units having a ceremonial role. After the Battle of Waterloo, where they earned their name, the Grenadier Guards were permitted to wear it."

"This is so cool," she whispered as she watched the soldiers during their inspection.

"I figured you like it."

* * *

After the palace, they got lunch at a pub before John took her over to see Big Ben, Westminster Abbey and the Palace of Westminster, all of which they took pictures of for her family. Then they crossed Westminster Bridge and took a ride on London's Eye, the giant Ferris wheel on the River Thames, where John pointed things out to her all over the city.

"Do you want to head back to Dover or stay another night?" John asked her when they were walking along Piccadilly near their hotel.

"I would love to stay," she smiled. "Does this mean we're going to do something else?"

"Not unless you want to. My plan is to order room service and a lot of pillows so we can make a fort, then we're going to talk and watch movies until we pass out. If that's okay with you."

Of course he remembered how much Jaime likes a good pillow fort. She smiled, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

"I think you should wear my clothes from now on," he chuckled. Jaime was wearing his dress shirt again because pajamas are overrated and it still smells like him. "You look much better than I do."

"I completely disagree with that," she smiled. "You wear clothes really well. I mean, you make jeans and t-shirts look as good as a designer suit. And the designer suit… you have no idea what it's like watching you."

"I don't?"

"No."

"So tell me," John said.

"It's hard to describe but I'll try," Jaime told him before taking a breath. "It's like a warmth that overtakes you. The way your hair curls when it falls in your face that makes me want to run my hands through it. The endearing way your smile is so vibrant and alive and a tiny bit lopsided that makes me want to kiss you all the time. How those insanely beautiful eyes seem to see everything I'm thinking. The way your arms feel when they wrap around me, like I'm safe and loved. Then you open your mouth and the way your voice melts around every word that you say…"

"That's what you see?" he gave her a look.

"That and then some," she whispered. "You are extraordinary."

John gave her a look as his eyes searched her face. Before she could even figure out what he was looking for, Jaime found herself straddling his lap, his hands buried in her hair, their mouths fused together. He pulled her closer and she couldn't help the moan that escaped. John gently nibbled on her lower lip before he slipped his tongue between her teeth. She doesn't know how, but they pulled each other impossibly closer.

"Oh…," Jaime whispered when John's lips moved to kiss and nip at her jaw and her neck. "John."

He looked up at her, his pupils blown all to hell. "Forgive me, I got a bit carried away."

"Trust me, I'm not complaining."


	10. Chapter 10

"Want me to do that?" Jaime asked John from the open bathroom door.

"If you want," he chuckled. "Do you know how to tie a bow tie?" She took him in, he wasn't finished getting dressed -his waistcoat and dinner jacket were on the bed- and the suspenders look was very sexy on his slim, yet toned, frame.

"I do, my dad taught me," she smiled. "Come on."

"You're full of…" his eyes went wide when he looked at her, "surprises. Wow. Darling, you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Let me…" Jaime made a motion to the silk tie hanging around his neck. He stepped into her personal space and rested his hands on her hips. She knew it was so that she could see what she was doing but the proximity was intoxicating. 'Say something,' she thought to herself. "I feel a little ridiculous in this dress."

"You shouldn't. You're positively gorgeous. I'm going to have my hands full keeping other suitors away from you," John smiled, his blue eyes twinkling a little.

Almost a week after all their fun in London, they found themselves in another hotel room. This time it was a suite –thanks Richard- because Jaime, John and his parents were all getting dressed up to go to a charity dinner. It was a black tie event, so Jaime found herself in a gown that she was sure cost someone an arm and a leg, that fit her perfectly. Sara probably had something to do with it, though knowing John, he had her measurements memorized, which he most likely snagged from their impromptu shopping trip on his birthday. Sneaky little devil.

"I feel like I'm playing dress up," she whispered.

"That's the half the secret to a black tie event."

"And the other half?"

"Champagne."

Jaime giggled, "Oh really?"

"Yes. A glass or two makes everything better."

"I think hanging out with you would be much better than drinking." That earned her a smirk and a wink.

Things changed after London. There was a new closeness that the two of them had with each other now that wasn't there before. On top of being able to read each other, there always seemed to be some –not so subtle- touching going on. If John's folks noticed the way his hand lingers on the small of her back or the way she watches him whenever he moves or the whole conversations they have without speaking, the older Harrisons didn't say anything.

"There you go, all set," Jaime smiled as she finished with his tie. She moved to lower her hands but John took them both in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Why are we going to this thing?" she chuckled.

"Because my mother does a lot of work helping disabled children get the education they need. This night is for them as much as it pains us."

"Your mom is pretty awesome," Jaime smiled. Sara was involved with a bunch of charities and, when she wasn't working on a book, she devoted a good chunk of her time to helping others.

"I'm aware. If anything, living up to her example is going to be a difficult task."

"An unnecessary task, I think," she told him. "She loves you just the way you are." So does Jaime but she wasn't ready to tell him that just yet.

"I suppose you're right."

Jaime pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "I usually am."

* * *

"Can you believe Benjamin? What does he think he's doing with that… girl?" Jaime heard a voice say when she was in the bathroom.

She knew who the woman was asking about, sort of. John introduced Jaime to one of his old classmates. Just by looking at him, Jaime could tell that Benjamin's family seemed to be well off, if not nobility of some kind. Jaime and Janice, the girl with Benjamin, seemed to have a fair amount in common. Janice still had a year left in school, she was a philosophy major. Both women were blonde with blue eyes, though Janice's bordered on gray. They each showed up to this thing on the arm of some rich young bachelor.

"He could do so much better. Not just him, did you see the girl with John?"

"They could've at least stayed in their class," another woman said, sounding agitated. "Who do you think the blonde with John is?"

"I have no idea," the first girl said. "Men can be fools. Maybe she's just a dalliance to occupy his time while he's in the states."

"You don't bring dalliances home," her friend chuckled.

"I give it a year or so," a third woman announced from somewhere. "That's how long it'll take the young Mister Harrison to come to his senses."

"Unless she gets pregnant," the second woman cautioned. "Same goes for what's-her-name with Benjamin."

Apparently, she was courting way above her station. Jaime now knew how Ny felt. Spock's father is the Canadian Ambassador and every time Nyota accompanied Spock to some function, someone said something to or about her. Sadly, being a linguistic savant meant that she understood rudeness in many forms, not just the verbal ones.

Unfortunately, Jaime, Gaila and Nyota dealt with girls like that all the time. Between Sam, Bones, Spock and John, the three young women encountered more than their fair share of bitchy attitudes from the bitter girls that the guys all but ignored on a daily basis. That's not to say that Sam and Bones didn't date or flirt, they did, they just didn't have any patience for whiny little girls who had to tear others down to make themselves feel better, especially girls who insulted Jaime and company. Bones certainly gets enough of that bullshit from his ex-wife, the cheating bitch.

Jaime did a silent count to ten before she decided that she wasn't going to hide from anyone, she sure as hell wasn't going to hide from these idiots. The three women looked at her and despite the voice in her head that told to ignore them, she wasn't going to let people talk about John or his friend like they were idiots.

"I think your parents would be appalled to learn that they spent an ungodly amount of money on the best finishing schools in the world and yet here you are gossiping in a bathroom about something you have no hope of comprehending," she said as she washed her hands. "I'm truly offended that you would insult John or Benjamin because they decided that love was more important than social status. Though, in fairness, you know nothing about me or Janice and couldn't even begin to know where I stand other than the fact that I'm American, but I digress." Jaime dried her hands and looked at them. "Perhaps you would all be wise to examine yourselves before passing judgement on others. Because, while you may think I'm outclassed, John disagrees, so I have him and you have… well, each other. Have fun with that." Jaime checked her lipstick and left them gaping at her in the bathroom.

"I was going to tell you to ignore those twits but I think that was much better," Sara said.

"You caught that, huh?" Jaime asked.

"I did," John's mother smiled. "You love him."

"I…" There was no point in denying it, Sara could see right through her. "He doesn't know yet."

"I can most certainly guarantee that he does, dear. John knew before you did. He wouldn't have brought you home with him if he didn't. You should tell him."

"I don't even know where to begin with that."

"You do," Sara said as she looped her arm with Jaime's. "It's just three little words."

"It's a lot more than that."

* * *

"Would you like to like to get out of here?" John whispered in her ear.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," she smiled.

"My father is going to cover for us," he offered her his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere. As long as it's with you."

"That, Miss Kirk, is easily done," John smiled as they slipped out of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jaime asked.

"Because I grew up going to events like this and I know how people can be, especially the girls."

"I'm fine, really. People talk, it doesn't matter where you are or what you do. If someone has a problem with me and you, it's their problem. I'm not going to stop loving you because it pisses them off."

"Say that again."

"What? It's not our problem…"

"No. The part about you loving me," he said, his blue eyes glowing.

"I'm not going to stop loving you," she smiled. "Because I do. I love you."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that we were still in school," Jaime chuckled.

"Okay, maybe you do know. Say it again."

"I love you," she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Jaime blinked her eyes open and looked around. They were back in their hotel suite but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how they got there. After they escaped from formal event hell, they ran around London… not literally but still. She can officially say that she's had a real beer in a real pub, watched a movie on the roof of a different pub, listened to a few people express themselves at Speaker's Corner in Hyde Park, took a night tour in a double-decker bus, crashed a wedding reception in the Tower Bridge –thanks formal wear- and watched the sun come up at Primrose Hill. All of which was accomplished while wearing a Monique Lhuillier gown.

"Go back to sleep," John mumbled. Jaime turned around in his arms to look at him, made interesting by the fact that she was still in said gown and his dinner jacket.

"Why would I want to do that?" she smiled and ran her fingers over his closed eyes, along his cheek and across his lips. The arm around her waist tightened and he smiled. "You're adorably rumpled."

"You still look like a princess," he chuckled, his blue eyes finding hers.

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

"John. Jaime," Sara called as she walked into the room. John's mother looked at them for a long moment. Other than their shoes, Jaime's –borrowed- jewelry and John's tie, they were still fully dressed. Jaime had the feeling that Sara wasn't expecting that at all. The older woman let out a chuckle. "Get changed. We have a meeting and Richard is taking us to lunch afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said at the same time.

His mother smiled at them before she left the room. They both heard her talking to her husband. "Oh, Richard. They're so adorable."

"She's never going to let that go, is she?" Jaime asked.

"Probably not," John smiled as he pushed himself up and offered her a hand. "Do you need help?"

"Just with the zipper," she told him. "Unless you want to come wash my back."

"Tempting, my darling, but I doubt my parents would appreciate it if we were late. And trust me, we would be," he told her as he unzipped her gown. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers on her skin and pressed a kiss behind her ear. "I'm going to go get your bag so that you can get dressed in here and I'll shower in the other bathroom."

"Okay," she managed as he tried to make a quick exit from the room. "Hey, John."

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"You really want me to be here? I mean, I get your parents but me?" Jaime asked.

"We don't keep secrets from each other, I see no reason to start now," he smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.

"I still think it's a little dumb," she muttered.

"I have nothing to hide from you," John shrugged. "Besides, this is just a formality."

"Of what? You still haven't told me what we're doing at your lawyer's office," Jaime pointed out.

"I'm taking official ownership of my inheritance."

"Oh," she sighed. "I forgot all about that."

"You forgot about fifteen point nine million pounds?" a new voice asked as they walked into the room. She recognized him as Richard's lawyer but his name escaped her. She was more surprised about the amount of money John inherited. He didn't tell her it was that much.

"Fifteen point nine pounds... that's…" she did the math in her head, "twenty-two point six million dollars. Now I feel silly telling you not to buy me stuff."

"Don't. I like that you won't let me waste money on you," John smiled.

"No wonder those girls were pissed at me last night. I showed up with the hot multimillionaire," she sighed. The lawyer gave Jaime a look and Sara explained about the gossipers at the charity event. Jaime looked at John, "Are you sure you don't want me to wait outside?"

"I'm sure," John chuckled before he kissed her knuckles on the hand he was holding. "You told me yours, this is mine."

"The difference is that I'm poor compared to you," Jaime whispered but he heard her. She thought that the money –just under a quarter of a million- she had was a lot.

"You're a genius with a good heart who cares about people, you'll never be poor a day in your life," he reminded her. She wanted to argue but the look on his face stopped her, he really believed that. "Mister Shaw, I trust everything's in order."

"Indeed it is, Mister Harrison. I have your new financial plan and the distribution of your assets as requested. I also have your new will," the lawyer –Shaw- told John, who smiled before he signed a bunch of forms. Jaime only half-listened to the man rattling off about John's impressive financials. "I have one for Miss Kirk as well."

"Me?" Jaime asked.

"Yes. I'm giving you access an account. Don't argue. I doubt you'll even use it but it's in case there's an emergency and I'm not there to help," John told her. Jaime wasn't sure what to say. She looked at his parents, who weren't even remotely surprised before she signed her name on the paper that Mister Shaw put in front of her.

"We are so going to talk about this later," Jaime said.

"Of that, I'm sure," John chuckled. Sara laughed and Jaime could swear she muttered an 'I told you.' "Is that everything?"

"It is. I will file all of this and have the completed copies delivered to your offices in Dover before the day is out," the lawyer said.

"Thank you," Richard said. "The other matter we discussed."

"Ahh, the deal with Marcus. I've already contacted the appropriate people to begin recruitment of his employees as there has still been no decision from him about the future of his company," Shaw said.

"Do we know why he backed out?" Jaime asked.

"We don't. We may never know," the man told them. Sara and Richard shared a look and Jaime was sure they had an idea. She wasn't going to ask, it was none of her business. "Is that all, Misters and Doctor Harrison, Miss Kirk?"

"That will be all, thank you, Mister Shaw," Richard said as he shook the man's hand.

* * *

"Alright, let me have it," John said when they were finally alone in the house in Dover. His mom was at a meeting with her publisher and his dad went to his office. "I know you're upset."

"I was but I'm not anymore. I get it," she told him as she pulled off her shoes and sat Indian-style on his bed.

"What?" he asked. John was ready for her to be royally pissed off. At first, she was really pissed off but she's had a few hours to think about it and she wasn't mad.

"Other than the fact that you sprung that on me, I'm actually okay," Jaime smiled. "You're rich, you've always had access to money. I get the idea that you don't like me being somewhere and not having that. What I didn't like was not knowing ahead of time. Don't do that to me again. You want to surprise me with a gift? Fine… as long as it's not crazy expense. But trips to the lawyer where I'm given access to what is probably more money than I've ever seen before is not as good of a surprise as it sounds."

"It's not the big account, just the daily one I use," John told her before he smiled. "You're really not mad at me?"

"Kinda hard to be mad at you, sweetheart. I mean, have you seen that face?"

"I don't deserve you," he chuckled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Only time will tell," she smiled. John gave her a look before he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Is that so?"

"John…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," John told her before his lips descended on hers.

"You don't play fair."

"I never said I would, Miss Kirk."


	12. Chapter 12

"You talk like I'm never coming back, Sam. It's only been a few weeks," Jaime chuckled as she talked to her brother on the phone.

"Hey, it's been like a month. Can you blame a man for missing his sidekick?"

"Sidekick? I'm nobody's sidekick and if on the off chance that I was, I'd be Bones' not yours. You better watch it or I'll tell him to beat you up for me."

"He wouldn't… Okay, he probably would. I just miss you is all. You take that trip to Brussels yet?" her brother asked.

"Not yet. You should come out here and go to Belgium with us. Bring grumpy," she said.

"Leonard wouldn't make that trip with the she-devil watching his every move and I don't have a rich boyfriend to shower me with stuff," he told her and she could hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm sure I could find you one," Jaime chuckled.

"Hardy har har," Sam chuckled. "John really should've told you."

"I actually like that I didn't know. I'll have to get used to it but I doubt it'll change our day-to-day lives when we're back at school."

"You like that he kept something from you? Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

"I'm serious. Remember that girl you were dating who found out our family's net worth was a little over million point five dollars between the four of us?" Between George senior's life insurance, the sale of his property and some good investments by the math genius that is her brother, the Kirk-Pike's were fiscally stable.

"The one who asked if I'd be rich if you all died. I remember, unfortunately," he sighed. Needless to say, he dropped that chick like a bad habit before Jaime or their mom could get to her for snooping in Sam's bank statements.

"Now imagine if you, just you, had twenty times the cash. Not counting the insurance on our folks or the house and cars or any of that. If our father left you twenty million when he died and you got it when you were twenty-one. Would you tell anyone unless you were absolutely sure they loved you for you?"

"Hell no. I see your point," Sam chuckled. "So, you did the whole I love you thing and then he told you how much he was worth."

"Pretty much. Though, to be fair, I loved him before we got here, I just wouldn't admit it to myself," she sighed. "It's a lot of money, I'm not going to lie but you know me, I don't want it."

"And that's why he loves you," he smiled, she could hear it in his voice.

"Well, no, he loves me because I'm me. The fact that I don't care about money is just a bonus. I'm sure dad told you about my first few days here. Richard wanted to kill me until he realized that I had no clue they were rich," Jaime chuckled.

"Who would want to kill you, you're awesome?"

"I'm a Kirk."

"Well, that's true."

"You sure you don't wanna go to Brussels? Take a break from all that work and making out with all the cute girls?"

"Let me check my schedule and get back to you, okay," Sam said.

"Okay," she smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Take care of yourself, tell John I said 'What's up?' and remind him that if you so much as sound hurt, I'll return the favor."

"If you say so, soon-to-be Doctor Kirk."

"Oh, wait. Someone wants to say hi," he chuckled.

"Aunt Jimmy," the voice of her favorite person said.

"Jojo! It's almost one in the morning over there, why are you up? And what are you doing with Sam?"

"Daddy's working. Uncle Sam took me to the zoo," Bones' little girl –who they've all managed to adopt in some way- told her. "When are you coming home?"

"Next month. I gotta get all your presents together."

"You brought me presents?"

"Of course I did. I got some for Uncle Sam and your daddy too but don't tell them."

"I promise. Auntie Gai said that Mister John was trying to keep you. He can't keep you away," Joanna said.

"John goes to school in San Fran, sweetie, he has to come back too. Ignore Auntie Gaila, okay."

"Okay. Uncle Sam says we have to go to bed. I love you, Aunt Jimmy," the girl said.

"I love you too, baby girl. Let me talk to my brother."

"Yea, Jimmy?" Sam's voice returned.

"Don't let Gaila corrupt that child," Jaime chuckled.

"I'll try but you know Gaila. I haven't told her about Mister Moneybags yet. I'm letting you have that one," he chuckled.

"Oh, joy. Give Jo kisses for me. I love you."

"Love you too, Jimmy. Gotta go," her brother said before he hung up from his end. Jaime walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"The loves of my life," Jaime smiled. Richard and Sara looked at each other.

"Her goddaughter and older brother," John chuckled. "How is George?"

"Good. Bones is working a double so Sam's babysitting, though, sometimes I'm not sure who's watching who," she told him before filling him on her brother's plan to join them for a trip to Belgium.

"I can send him a ticket," he told her.

"Don't. He's worse than me when it comes to people buying him stuff," Jaime chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I picked that up from him now that I'm thinking about it."

"Kirk family trait?" John asked.

"Probably," she smiled. "What are we up to today?"

John smiled, "Would you like to see a castle?"

"A castle… like a real castle?" Jaime asked.

"Dover Castle to be precise," he told her.

"Sam's really gonna be jealous now."

* * *

"In the eleven-eighties, Henry the Second remodeled the castle, planning its great tower as a palace in which to entertain great visitors as well as a last redoubt for a strategically important castle. At twenty-five point three meters high, just under thirty meters square and with walls up to six point five meters thick, it has three floors of rooms, the topmost being state apartments for the king himself," the guide told them as the group walked through the castle. It was larger in scale than it was in actual size but Jaime thought that was probably because she's seen Buckingham and Saint James' palaces in person.

"Within this magnificent showpiece, Henry could welcome and impress distinguished visitors to England, particularly noble pilgrims traveling to the new shrine in Canterbury Cathedral of Thomas Becket. The archbishop was slaughtered in front of the altar there by Henry's household knights on twenty-nine December eleven-seventy, ten years before the great tower was begun. On the second floor of the great tower is a chapel dedicated to Becket, with richly decorated stonework. Building work continued in the first half of the thirteenth century under King John and Henry the Third, who completed the successive rings of defensive walls surrounding the great tower."

"I wonder how fast something like this could be built today," John whispered from next to her.

"A couple years. I'd have to ask my mother to be sure, this is her area of expertise," she answered.

"Do you ever wish that you studied structural engineering like she did?" he asked.

"Not really," Jaime gave him a look. There was something lurking behind his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just… I'm having second thoughts about my major," John said, pulling her to a stop while everyone else kept walking. "I think I made a mistake."

"You love anthropology, I don't see how that's a mistake," she told him. "What happened?"

"I had a talk with my parents while you were on the phone with your brother. My father wants to open a division of the company in the states sometime in the next few years. I think he wants me to run it."

"And you think that your degrees will be useless. They won't be. Anthropologists work in a bunch of different professions for a reason, Johnny. Having an understanding of people is necessary in business, you know that."

"I know… it's just…"

She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Hey, you know what you're doing. Even if you don't, you have time to take a few extra classes if you want. You'll be ready if the time comes. I'll even help if I can."

"You want to work for me?"

"Absolutely not," she chuckled. "You have your thing and I have mine. I'd consider consulting but I would never want you to be my boss and if you think about it, you wouldn't want that either. You got this, sweetheart."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and looked at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Jaime smiled before she gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, I have no desire to get lost in here."

"Could be interesting. We'd have to sleep in the King's bedchamber."

"Don't tempt me."

John chuckled, "I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dover Castle -like a bunch of places in this story- is real. I got the info from their official website.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards_ ," Clara said on the screen.

" _Humans feel pain_ ," the robot with the half face told her.

" _Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards_ ," Clara chuckled.

"What is she doing?" Jaime asked. They were watching Doctor Who. A professed fan of the Tenth Doctor and moderate viewer of Eleven, Jaime never actually sat and watched the Twelfth incarnation of the man in the blue box. John had been telling her forever that she could give the newest Doctor a chance and he picked a few episodes for her to watch.

"I'm not telling you," John chuckled. She missed what the robot said but Clara was talking again.

 _"…to scare me? Well, 'cause I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?_ " The clockwork made a noise and Half-Face stood up. " _All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate."_ Half-Face took off his arm and clamped it to his lapel _. "Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble_."

" _We will not negotiate_ ," the robot told her, a flamethrower where his hand used to be.

" _You don't have a choice_ ," Clara said. " _I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine_."

" _We will not answer questions_ ," Half-Face told her.

" _We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur_?" Clara asked.

" _We will not answer questions_ ," the robot repeated.

"Is she stalling?" Jaime asked. "She's Clara Oswald, she's pretty crafty. She has to be stalling, right?"

"Just watch," John chuckled.

"But…"

"You're going to miss it if you don't watch," John kissed her temple just as Half-Face answered the question.

" _Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems_."

" _You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part?_ " Clara asked. " _No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before._ "

" _Where is the other one?_ " the robot asked.

"She figured it out. They're old, right?" Jaime asked.

"Maybe," John chuckled.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Yes I am and you're going to miss the best part," he laughed.

" _I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back_ ," Clara said as she reached behind her, the robot must've asked where the Doctor was. " _I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right_." For a long moment nothing a happened.

"Is he there? John, is he there?" Jaime asked. He gave her a shrug. She was going to ask again but a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Clara's, pulling her away from the half-faced robot.

" _Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it_ ," the Doctor said as he pulled the flamethrower arm down and put his sonic screwdriver into the recharger in the chair, killing the lights. " _This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances. See, Clara? That's how you disguise yourself as a droid_."

"I thought he left her," Jaime breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. The Doctor isn't all there sometimes but he wouldn't let anything happen," John said.

"Really? Isn't Rose trapped in another dimension? Or how about Martha walking the Earth while the Master had the Doctor and Captain Jack as hostages in the year that never was? And didn't Amy and Rory get sent back in time by the Weeping Angels?" she asked.

"If you want to get technical, Rory was sent back. Amy sent herself back after him."

"Semantics. Wouldn't you have gone after him if you were her? The man sat guard over that Pandora box thing she was in for like two thousand years. What kind of wife would she have been to just go with the Doctor? 'Oh, hey, Rory's gone, time to go hang out with the Raggedy Man'," Jaime said the last part in her best impersonation of Amy Pond's accent.

"The Pandorica, not Pandora. And, while your British accent is passable, your Scottish is horrid," John chuckled.

"You're missing the point. When you love somebody like that… You do anything."

"Yes, you'll do anything when you love someone," he smiled, his eyes locked with hers. She could see the light dancing off of them and it was breathtaking.

"You have to stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because some of the things that run through my mind when you do aren't entirely appropriate."

"Being appropriate is overrated, darling," John told her. It was all the warning she got before she found herself pressed against the couch, his lips against hers. One of his hands cradled her head, the other had an almost painful grip on her hip.

"John," she breathed when his lips moved along her neck. Jaime slid her hands under his shirt and was met with warm, firm skin. John flinched and she pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he chuckled in her ear. "Your hands are just cold, that's all."

"Oh," Jaime smiled. After a minute, she was laughing and John joined her, his head resting on her shoulder. "Most people our age would've jumped in bed by now, especially since we have the house to ourselves. I feel ridiculous."

"Don't," John told her. "If anything, this is my doing. You know why I…"

"I know," she whispered as she ran her fingers along his jaw. "You'll get no objections from me, no matter how _frustrating_ it can be."

John's ex-girlfriend claimed to be pregnant after they'd been together for a few months. She held the charade for nearly six weeks before Sara caught her in a lie, then another, then another before she finally admitted that she wasn't pregnant and that she was sleeping with a few people in order to get there. Understandably, that's when John decided that he wasn't having sex again until he was absolutely sure that the other person was someone he could see a future with, someone who could be his wife and the mother of his children. Jaime couldn't actually blame him, she had a similar feeling thanks to first-for-almost-everything-Gary Mitchell. Sam's friend, Tom Leighton, was her first kiss and she's thanking her lucky stars for that one.

"Want to watch another one?" he finally asked, his breath brushing her collarbone.

"Mmm."

"Doctor Who. Want to watch another one?"

"Okay, just remember that I'm a Tennant fan with a dose of Smith, you're the only reason I'm giving Capaldi a chance."

"Would it make you feel better to know that I'm an Eccleston?"

"You like Nine? No way."

John laughed, "I ran around saying 'fantastic' all the time. Had the same leather coat for a while there. The really short hair too."

"Please tell me there are pictures," she smiled.

"Probably but you'll have to ask mum."

* * *

A few things registered with Jaime when she blinked open her eyes, the first of which, she wasn't on the couch anymore. Secondly, she was in John's room. The third thing she noticed was that she was using him as a pillow. Fourth, his hands felt really good in her hair. "I fell asleep."

"You did, about half-way through our sixth episode of Doctor Who," he chuckled, his eyes never leaving his book.

"What are you reading?"

"My mother's latest masterpiece; _The Girl of the Light: Finding Your Place in This Crazy World._ It's a self-help that's geared more towards teenaged girls but it's not bad."

"Any useful advice?" Jaime asked, her head still on his chest.

"The most important thing she wrote is to be yourself. I'm sure we've already got that covered," John said.

"What's the second thing?" she asked.

"Don't let anyone determine your self-worth," he told her as he sat the book on the table.

"Always good advice," Jaime yawned. "I wasted the day away."

"Nonsense. The plan was always for us to rest. We're going to have an interesting week and a half," John chuckled.

"Sam and Gaila are always interesting," she chuckled.

The reason for their lazy day was to rest up for their London-Brussels-Amsterdam-Berlin-Prague-Munich-Paris trip with Sam and Gaila. It was originally just London-Brussels-Paris but Sam and John got to talking and the whole trip got expanded out by places and days. Jaime didn't care, she was about to spend ten days running around Europe with three of her favorite people. She was so happy to see her brother taking a break that she was even going to ignore the fact that John was footing the bill for most of it.

"Where do you think they are?" Jaime asked.

"George called before they left, that was a bit ago. I'd say they were over the Atlantic for the next six or seven hours," he told her before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "We should get some more sleep."

She nodded, "Want me to go?"

"No," John turned off the light and resituated himself so that he was spooning with her, his arm was wrapped around her waist and his lips against her shoulder. "You're perfect right where you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor Who episode they're watching is Deep Breath, Peter Capaldi's first full episode as the Twelfth doctor. I'm actually a Tennant girl but Capaldi is growing on me. I obviously don't own Doctor Who, but if I did...


	14. Chapter 14

"Sammy!" Jaime smiled as her brother pulled her into a big hug, ignoring the onlookers at Heathrow. You would think people never saw family reuniting in an airport before.

"There's my favorite sister," Sam chuckled.

"I'm your only sister, smartass," she reminded him.

"True. Hey, John," her brother smiled before letting her go to do the man-hug thing with John. Jaime's freedom didn't last long because Gaila grabbed her.

"Missed you, crazy girl," Jaime told her friend.

"Missed you too, sweetie," her friend laughed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Don't ask me," she chuckled and pointed to the boys. "Ask our travel agents."

"Train to Brussels leaves in fifty minutes," Sam said, looking at his phone. "We should get our stuff and head that way."

"Sounds like a plan," Jaime chuckled as Sam dropped an arm over her shoulder and they all started walking.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked her while Gaila started talking to John about something.

"I'm good," she smiled. "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too. You and him?" Sam looked at her.

"We're good," Jaime told him.

"But...?"

"I'm just in my head, that's all. It'll pass," she sighed.

"Over-analyzing everything as usual," he chuckled. "You're sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Sammy," Jaime smiled.

"Glad to hear it," her brother kissed her temple. "I wouldn't want to have to beat him up or something."

"There's no need for that. He's been a perfect gentleman," she chuckled.

"As long as it stays that way," Sam smiled.

"I swear, you and Bones…"

"Hey, we're just looking out of you. It's in the 'Big Brother Manual', second chapter," he chuckled.

"What's the first chapter?"

"Teach you how to throw a decent punch," her brother smiled. "We covered that years ago."

"That we did. Anything else?" she asked.

"All kinds of stuff but those were the important parts."

* * *

"Nothing like Belgium in the morning," Gaila smiled. Their train was almost at the station in Brussels. "What's first?"

"We're going to check into the hotel so that we can drop off our belongings," John said.

"After that, breakfast," Sam added with a yawn.

"We should eat chocolate for breakfast," the redhead smiled.

"No, we shouldn't," John laughed.

"You'll make yourself sick," Jaime smiled at her friend. "I promise, we can eat chocolate later."

"You guys are no fun," Gaila muttered. Sam just gave her a look. "Okay, you're fun."

"Thank you," the older Kirk said. Jaime stared at her brother for a long moment. "What?"

"Nothing," Jaime sighed before she returned her gaze to her friend. "The chocolate museum opens at ten and it's a five minute walk from the hotel. We'll check in, get breakfast, then head there."

"A whole museum about chocolate," Gaila smiled.

"You had to tell her," Sam chuckled.

"Why not?" she said with a shrug.

John chuckled, "We are in Belgium. A place known the world over for it's chocolate."

* * *

The Museum of Cocoa and Chocolate was situated in a quaint little house that served as a shop near Grand Place. The first win; once you pay the small entrance fee, they give you a cookie with melted chocolate on it. The second win; that's not the only thing you get to taste. Gaila was practically giddy when the adorable chocolatier, who was doing their demonstration, kept giving her the candies he was making.

" _Someone is smitten_ ," John whispered in French in Jaime's ear.

"Oui," she chuckled. "Him or her?"

"Both," John chuckled. Sam just shrugged when Gaila glared at them. He didn't even smile, which is odd because he smiles at everything. Jaime gave herself a mental reminder to separate the pair and find out what the hell was going on with them.

The chocolate demonstration the coolest thing she's ever seen. They watched as the chocolate went from liquid to hard shells and they got to taste the result. The chocolatier showed them how to make the little seashell chocolates and classic Belgium pralines. It was probably the sweetest fifteen minutes of her life. After the demonstration was over, they explored the other two floors of cocoa and chocolate facts.

"You're mean," Gaila nudged her as Jaime was reading about the cocoa collecting in West Africa.

"I know but you gotta admit, it was funny," Jaime chuckled and wrapped an arm around her friend's waist. "So, you wanna tell me what the deal is with you and my brother?" Gaila gave her a look. "I've only been with you guys a few hours and I could swear there's something up."

"Don't get mad," Gaila said. That's never a good way to start an explanation. Jaime waited. "I slept with him. And I know what you're gonna say but… it wasn't like we planned it or anything, it just happened and now we're weird."

"Have you tried, I don't know, talking about it?"

"No. We didn't want to fight about this until after we saw you," the redhead sighed.

"And you think avoiding it is the answer? I should smack both of you," Jaime sighed. "Talk to him today, please."

"You're not mad?" Gaila looked at her.

"That you slept together? No. Me, Ny and Bones have had a bet going about that forever, I'm just surprised that it took you so long. What I'm upset about is that the two most straight forward people I know are being passive aggressive about it, especially on what's supposed to be a vacation. So, tonight, me and John will go out for a little while and you two talk, not have sex, talk. I'm going to have this same conversation with him."

"Who _are_ you?" her friend asked with wide eyes. "Getting laid on the regular is working for you."

"Actually, I'm not," she chuckled.

"What?" Gaila glanced over Jaime's shoulder where John and Sam were looking at something else. "You haven't done it with tall, British and sexy. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It was a mutual decision."

"How? Oh my God, what is that even like?"

"It's good. There's no question about whether he wants me because of sex. There is _some_ sexual tension because, you know, we're twenty and twenty-one but it's good. Though…" Jaime glanced behind her to make sure John and Sam were occupied. "I feel like a princess in a fairy tale and it's hard not to fall in love with him over and over and over again but I'm terrified that the evil queen is going to show up."

"Let her," John said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Jaime's shoulders. "If the evil queen were to show up, you are not a damsel, darling, and I fully expect you to kick her arse."

"See what I mean?" Jaime asked Gaila.

"I do and you are lucky. You two are adorable," Gaila chuckled as she snapped their picture.

"Not that adorable. Hands off my little sister, dude," Sam smiled. "Come on, let's hit up the Grand Place, then get lunch and then hit up the Atomium and Mini Europe."

* * *

"You're quiet," John said as they walked around Brussels. As promised, they left Gaila and her brother alone for a while. "You're worried about them."

"I'm always worried about everybody," she smiled.

"I know. Talk to me, let me carry your worry with you."

"I'm good," Jaime sighed.

"Now, I'm worried. Since when don't you talk to me?"

"It's not for me to tell," she looked up at him. That wasn't the whole truth and John had too much of a read on her not to know it.

"And…?"

"I don't… nevermind."

"No. Tell me."

"Why me?" she whispered. "I still haven't figured out what you see. I play with robots and my best friends are my near-perfect big brother and a divorced doctor with a four year old. I'm a mess of contradictions. I can write computer code but I like real books. I look great in designer clothes but I don't like wearing them because I find it to be a waste of money. And the more I try not to… the deeper I fall in love with you. And you're perfect and I'm… me."

"I'm not perfect, darling."

"You are. You have that perfect face and the perfect hair and those eyes. You're brilliant and rich. I feel like…"

"You're not giving me anything?" he asked. Jaime nodded. "Oh, you beautiful creature. Now I know why I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you." John gave her one of those lopsided smiles. "It was last year and you were in the lounge, curled up in a chair, reading _A Tale of Two Cities_. You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw and it took me months to gather the courage just to say something to you."

"John…"

"Jaime, when you look at me, you see me. I haven't had that from anyone, outside mum, my whole life. People have been watching and waiting for me to be my father. You… you have only ever wanted me to be myself. That's what you give me. When I wake up in the morning, I know that there is someone who loves me, the real me. For the first time in my life, I feel whole. That's your doing. And it's priceless."

"I had no idea," Jaime whispered.

John smiled, "Now you do."


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't look at me like that," Sam said quietly after they got to the hotel in Amsterdam. Jaime pulled him aside while John was checking them in and just looked at him. "Jim…"

"I can't help it if you're an idiot," she chuckled. Jaime glanced at Gaila, who was on the phone with Nyota. "I take it you two are okay."

"We're gonna try to… try," he told her. "Whatever that means."

"I will kick your ass if you hurt her," Jaime told him.

"I'm your brother," Sam chuckled.

"She doesn't have a brother or parents. She has me and Ny. Spock, Bones, John… you. We're her family, so if you hurt her, I will hurt you. And I doubt that I will be the only one," she told her brother.

"Wow… I can't believe you just gave me the shovel talk."

"I am your sister. Where do you think I got that from?"

"Len," he smirked.

"Oh, God. Wait until I tell Bones. You're gonna be in so much trouble," Jaime chuckled.

"I thought you guys had a bet?" Sam asked.

"We did and now we both owe Ny fifty bucks," she smiled.

"You bet against me?" he asked. "Jimmy, I'm hurt."

"Technically, I didn't. I thought you had much more game and that you two would've gotten together at school. Bones did too. Nyota was the only one who had faith that you and Gaila would control yourselves for as long as you did."

"Hey, what's that…?" Sam stopped mid-sentence and gave a quick nod.

John rested a hand on the small of her back, "We're all set."

"Okay, sweetheart. Sammy, this isn't over," she smiled.

"Oh course it's not," her brother chuckled. "You wouldn't be my sister if it was."

* * *

"We're really not gonna get high in Amsterdam?" Gaila asked as they walked through the Van Gogh Museum.

"Maybe later," Jaime chuckled. "Sammy wants to go to the NEMO and I want to see the Anne Frank house. After that… Whatever goes, goes. Just don't ask me to hit the Red Light district."

"Nemo, like the fish?" the redhead looked at her.

"No," Sam smiled, "the Science Center. It's a few minutes from our hotel."

"Which is why we started here," John said with a chuckle.

"Are we splitting up?" her brother asked.

"Yep," Jaime grabbed John's hand. "This one made me a promise."

"Garden with Courting Couples: Square Saint-Pierre. Paris, May eighteen-eighty-seven," John smiled. "I almost forgot about that."

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's one of the larger canvases that Van Gogh painted and it's here. John promised me that he would bring me to see it one day," she smiled.

"Indeed, I did," John kissed her hand. "Gardens and parks were poetic places for Van Gogh and the romantic feel of the image is further heightened by the three couples in the painting."

"Oh, God. Go be adorable somewhere else," Gaila gave Jaime a nudge. "We'll meet you in the gift shop in a little while."

* * *

"I have no idea what you just said," Gaila huffed.

"I agree," John smiled. "That went over my head as well."

"Nevermind," Sam chuckled. He was trying to explain the science behind the DNA exhibit at dinner after they left the Science Center NEMO. Jaime only understood half of what he said but it was enough for her to grasp the concept, Gaila and John, on the other hand, didn't get it at all. "Jim, help me out."

"Nope. I told you not to explain that to them but you wouldn't listen," she chuckled before taking a sip of her wine.

"Maybe we should see something that we can all understand," Gaila smiled.

"Which is?" John asked.

"The Musé Du Sexe," the redhead smiled.

"Really, the Sex Museum?" Jaime laughed.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Sam shook his head. "I'm not…"

"Georgie…" Gaila pouted.

"I'm with Sam on this one," Jaime chuckled. "I mean, how weird would that be?"

"Stop being prudes," her friend told them.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that they're brother and sister," John offered correctly. "Who would want to have memories of a sibling and sex?"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that," Gaila chuckled.

"It's alright, Gai," Sam smiled. "The art museum with all the torture stuff in it is down the street from there. How about we check that one out?"

Gaila smiled, "Okay. We can go to that one."

* * *

"Should we tell her?" Jaime asked Sam and John when their train was a few minutes outside Berlin.

"Tell me what?" Gaila gave her a look.

"Why you were invited on this trip in the first place," Sam chuckled.

"To go to museums with you guys and pout," the redhead smiled.

"No," John said with a laugh. "Every place we chose has a purpose. Brussels, for example, was for the chocolate and the beer."

"Amsterdam was for the museums… and the weed," Sam smirked.

"Prague is just cool," Jaime added.

"Munich is the beer and the music," John said.

"Berlin and Paris?" Gaila asked them.

"Paris is a bunch of reasons including but not limited to the fashion," Sam smiled. "That's why we're going to Berlin. It's Berlin Fashion Week, we're staying two whole days. John got tickets to a couple shows."

"No way!" Gaila looked at them. "You're messing with me."

"We're not," John smiled. "My mum was invited and she didn't want to go. She asked if I knew anyone who would appreciate it. There are only two passes, so, you ladies will see the fashion and George and I will explore."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Gaila leaned over and gave John a big hug. Then she looked at Jaime. "He's like perfect."

Jaime chuckled, "I know. It's really annoying sometimes."

* * *

"How's your exploring?" Jaime asked John on the phone.

"It's fun. Your brother is a lot like you but at the same time, he's nothing like you," he chuckled.

"I know but that's why I love him," she told him.

"Of that I have no doubt." She could hear the smile in John's voice. "How are the fashion shows?"

"Not as bad as I thought they'd be. This isn't my thing but Gaila is having a ball… Which was the point," Jaime smiled.

"Indeed," he chuckled.

"Jaime, Jaime, Jaime," Gaila rushed over to her.

"I gotta go," Jaime chuckled.

"I heard. I love you," John said.

"I love you too," she told him before hanging up her phone and looking at her friend. "What, what, what?"

"You're never going to believe who I just saw," the redhead told her.

"I probably won't even know who it was but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"You're right, I am," Gaila looked over her shoulder. "That is Zefram Cochrane." Jaime gave Gaila a look. "He's really good designer. You're hopeless."

"Am not," Jaime pouted.

"No. Name one designer brand… and not Burberry or Christian Louboutin. You wear both enough to know what they are," her friend said.

"Marc Jacobs. Zac Posen. Michael Kors. Yves Saint Laurent. Karl Lagerfeld. Victoria Beckham," Jaime smiled. "I'm sure I can name some more if I think about it hard enough."

"John did this," Gaila chuckled.

"Or I pay attention to you and Ny when you talk about clothes."

"Or you pay attention to your boyfriend's clothes. Every brand you just named makes clothes for both men and women. Not that I can blame you, I mean John's t-shirts are designer and he knows how to wear 'em."

"Yes he does," Jaime sighed.

"You got it so bad," Gaila laughed.

"Yea, I know," she chuckled. "Come on. Let's get a drink before the next show."

"Way to change the subject," her friend smiled.

Jaime nudged Gaila, "Learned from the best."

* * *

"Johnny," Jaime whispered as she dropped kisses along his neck.

"Hey, darling. Have fun?" he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto the bed.

"More than I thought I would but I doubt I'll be able to do another day of that," she chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing you won't have to," John smiled. Jaime gave him a look. "Your brother is going to ask Gaila if she'd be okay with me escorting her tomorrow while you and George spend the day together."

"You sure you wanna torture yourself like that?"

"She's one of your closest friends and I'd like to get to know her a bit more. It'll be fun, I've been to fashion week before. Berlin isn't nearly as crazy as the big four."

"Big four?"

"London, New York, Paris and Milan. I escorted mum to Italy five years ago… never again," he chuckled.

"Okay, but I warn you, she will try to go shopping afterwards," she chuckled. "I almost caved a few times."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though, I'll probably buy her something," John smirked.

"Of course you will," Jaime smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Tired?"

"George mentioned that Gaila wanted to go to a nightclub and suggested that I rest."

"Those two are exhausting. Why did we invite them?"

"Because it was a perfect opportunity for your brother to take a break. And since there's no better way to get to know someone than by traveling with them, it was a chance for George and Gaila to interact with me."

"You're making that up."

"I'm not. There was a psychology study last year that examined the correlation between travel and relationships. Not only are you spending time and space with someone but you get to see how the other person functions outside their comfort zone. You also learn how they see the world. Are they curious about new things? Do they marvel at cultural differences? Importantly, you see how they handle stressful situations. And, you might see something you didn't know was there before; good and bad. There's more, of course, but I wouldn't want to bore you with it."

"I doubt you could bore me even if you wanted to," she smiled. "I am curious as to what you've learned about me on this trip."

"Nothing that I didn't already know, you're calm under pressure, eager to experience new things and while you like having a plan, you don't mind improvisation. Your brother, on the other hand, is a different story. I've learned that he's more excitable than he appears."

"That he is. He's also pretty good at going with the flow… as long as it's not about his research."

"I know. He talked about it a little. And you," John told her.

"Do I even want to know what he said?" she asked.

"Just that you're used to taking care of yourself and others, having someone take care of you is a bit out of your comfort zone and it scares you, which is why you keep second-guessing yourself where I'm concerned," he told her. Jaime was going to strangle her brother. Was he right? Yes. Did he have to say anything? No.

"Did he tell you what you should do about that?"

"He told me that you'll come around, all I have to do is what I'm already doing."

"I hate that he knows me so well sometimes."

"Don't. I used to wish for a sibling. You're lucky, you were born with one and adopted others," he smiled.

"You could adopt them, if you wanted," Jaime smiled.

"I just might. I quite like George," John chuckled.

"He has that effect on people."


	16. Chapter 16

"Danke," Sam said when his lunch was placed in front of him.

"Since when do you speak German?" Jaime asked her brother.

"Since I called mom and asked her to teach me some stuff. I can't hold a conversation but I can manage. That was just 'thank you'," he chuckled.

"You talked to mom?"

"Yep. You haven't?"

"Nope. I talked to dad though," she smiled.

"Chris works more than we do, combined," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I know. Why do you think I check on him all the time?" Jaime asked before she started eating her lunch. Sam ordered for her and she was thankful because she butchered German every time she's tried to speak it. "So…"

"You wanna know what happened with Gaila."

"No details but yes. I would like to know how one of my best friends and my brother ended up sleeping with each other and I hope to hell it wasn't in my room."

"No, it was in mine. You know already know she's staying at the house."

"Yes," she nodded. Nyota's family and Spock were all in Kenya to see Ny's grandparents. Gaila didn't want to go with them and she didn't want to be alone in the Uhura house, so she was staying in Jaime's room.

"Mom was in DC. Chris has been working a bunch of random hours. We were talking about the trip. Might've had a drink or two. One thing led to another… I don't need to tell you the rest. I swear, I didn't plan it."

"That sentence doesn't make it better, Sammy, just for future reference," Jaime pointed out. "You know she's been in love with you for years, right?"

"You're messing with me."

"No, I'm not. Everyone knew but you. That's why there was a bet," she sighed. "It's why she threw herself at those jerks, she thought she didn't have a chance to be anything more than a fling like all the other girls so she decided not to try."

"She should've said something. I mean, I know I'm a bit of a player…"

"Man-whore."

"…but this is Gaila we're talking about. I mean, I genuinely like Gaila. Whatever I've done with the other girls… it's not going to be like that with her."

"So, you'll take her on real dates and acknowledge her birthday… take her texts and calls?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good, I'd really hate to have to kill you," Jaime chuckled.

"You could try, I'm tougher than you," Sam smirked behind his coffee cup.

"I can hire a hitman… you can't."

"That's cold," her brother laughed.

"Behave and we're all good."

"Man, you are evil… I taught you well."

* * *

"Sie ist nicht meine Frau. Sie ist meine Schwester," Sam said to the woman next to them at the aquarium. Apparently, the lady thought they were married and Sam was correcting her.

"Do we really look like we're a couple?" she asked her brother. Jaime's never put much thought into how people saw them but it was a good question.

"I don't think so. I mean, we get the twin thing all the time even though I'm three and a half years older than you. It doesn't really matter, we know we're not like that. Besides, I have a feeling that I've already lost you to that handsome devil."

"It's the accent," Jaime smirked.

"Of course it is," he chuckled.

"You're still my favorite."

"Liar. Len's your favorite."

"Okay, you're my second favorite."

"Nope… that's Chris. I'm third best," he laughed.

"No, you're not," she lightly punched him the shoulder. "I don't actually have a favorite because I love you all in very different ways. The way I love you is different from how I love dad and Bones and John. There's no real way to quantify it."

"And winner for the best diplomatic response ever goes to Jim Kirk."

"Shut up before I tell dad that you were messing with me," Jaime chuckled.

"Oh really? Well, I'll tell mom," Sam said with a shrug.

"Go ahead."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"I hate you."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"You're annoying."

"I know, it's part of my charm," she smiled.

"Is that what John likes? Your charm?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'm gonna tell Gaila," Jaime chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, eyes widening.

"I would and you know it," she smiled just as her phone beeped. She looked at the picture and sighed. "Gaila got John to take her shopping."

"She's gonna need another suitcase by the time we go back to San Fran."

* * *

" _I'm on a boat and, it's goin fast and, I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan. I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo. If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh_ ," Sam sang.

"The boat's not moving," Gaila pointed out.

"Andy Samberg… really?" Jaime looked at her brother.

"Hey, you ladies have to admit, this is cool. A boat hotel," Sam smiled.

"Botel," Jaime, Gaila and John said at the same time.

"It's a thing here in Prague," Jaime told him. The girl checking them in gave the group a nod. "You wouldn't happened to know how many there are?"

"Many," the girl said with a thick accent. "This one is best. Welcome to Prague."

"Dekuji," Gaila smiled.

"You speak Czech?" Sam looked at the redhead.

"No. I asked Ny how to say 'thank you.' It's one phrase you should know no matter where you are," Gaila smiled.

"Very true," John smiled as he handed Sam a room key. "We're that way."

"I'm guessing we're not in another suite," Sam said.

"Not this time. However, our rooms are next to each other," John replied.

"What are we going to do first?" Gaila asked. "And don't say 'museum'."

"No museums this time," Jaime smiled. "We're going to Prague Castle. According to Guinness World Records, it's the biggest ancient castle in the world."

"I also have a surprise for all of you," John smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"You're just going to have to wait, darling."

* * *

"I got it. I got it," Gaila smiled as she unlocked a case and pulled out a little gold key.

John's surprise for them was an escape adventure. One team, one room, one hour to escape the puzzle. You're locking into a place littered with clues, riddles and misdirection, the only way out it to work as a team and find out where the real key is hidden. The key Gaila found was the third key to the secret agent escape room they were in but it looked to be the actual key for the door.

"We did it," Sam said as Gaila unlocked the door.

"That was awesome," Jaime chuckled.

"I thought you guys would like that," John chuckled as they went down the dark corridor.

"No," Jaime said as she stopped, her hands on the wall in front of her. "It's a dead end."

"Sneaky bastards," John muttered.

"How do we get out of here?" Gaila asked.

"We missed something," Sam huffed.

"Okay, okay. So we go back," Jaime suggested.

"Can't. Door closed and locked behind us," Sam said. "This must be part of the puzzle."

"There's nothing in here except the dim light," Gaila pointed out.

"Dim light…" Jaime looked up. "There's something in there. Sweetheart, give me a boost."

"As you wish, my darling," John chuckled and let her stand in his hands with one leg, her knee on his shoulder. Sam put a hand on her back and John's free shoulder. She unscrewed the fixture and realized that there wasn't something in it, it was painted.

"There's a code in here," Jaime said before rattling it off to her brother, who repeated it to them as she put the fixture back and John let her down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," John smiled and pushed her hair out of her face with a wink. Even in the dark his eyes sparkle.

"Numbers don't help us unless we know where to use them, Jim," Sam told her.

"The black light the attendant gave to Gaila," John said.

"Right," the redhead smiled and turned the small light on, shining it along the wall. "Found it."

"Looks like the bricks right here move. Those numbers Jim found must be part of a sequence," Sam said. She could tell he was doing some math in his head. "Okay. Gai, I need you right here. Hand on this brick. Jimmy… you're brick is right here. And John, you're here. I'll take these two. When I say your name, press your brick in." They all agreed. "Okay. Jimmy." Jaime pressed her brick, then Sam pressed in one of his. "Babe." Gaila pressed her brick in. "John." The two men went last and the wall that Jaime ran into, moved. The hallway opened into the lobby where the reception area was.

"Congratulations," the computer said in Czech and English.

"We're rock stars for that one," Sam smiled. "Group hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translations:  
> Danke – Thank you (or thanks.)  
> Sie ist nicht meine Frau. Sie ist meine Schwester. – She's not my wife. She's my sister.
> 
> Sam is singing 'I'm on a Boat' by The Lonely Island (Andy Samberg is a member of the group)


	17. Chapter 17

"You know nothing's gonna happen to her, right?" Jamie asked her best friend.

"You have met my ex-wife. Anything's likely to happen with Jocelyn and that… guy she has living in my house," Bones grumbled over Skype.

"As much as it pains us, Jocelyn is her mother and she has rights," she sighed.

"Why did I get married?"

"Because you thought it was what you were supposed to do. We'll find you a nice girl one of these days, I promise."

"I have a girl; Joanna. I don't need dating drama right now," he said. "I gotta talk about something else. How's your trip?"

"It's good. Sam and Gaila got together back in San Fran," Jaime chuckled.

"Yea, Ny told me. She called to gloat," Bones smiled.

"She doesn't gloat."

"She does but she's not obvious about it. You better have a talk with that brother of yours. I love Gaila as much as I love you and I'll hurt him."

"I already warned him. We're just going to have to watch it play out. How's work?"

"Idiots doing idiot things that I have to fix…"

"So, a normal day, then?"

"Pretty much. I should've come out there," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I didn't want to leave Joanna with Jocelyn for ten or more days. I can barely stand two days," Bones sighed.

"It'll be okay, Bonesy," Jaime smiled.

"I hope you're right."

"Usually am," Jaime sighed. "Anything I can do?"

"Yes, have fun on your vacation and don't worry about me."

"Too late for that."

"John, can you make sure Jim doesn't worry too much?" her best friend asked. Jaime glanced back to find John leaning against the wall behind her.

"I can try but she's stubborn," John said.

"I know. She gets it from her dad," Bones chuckled.

" _Doctor McCoy to Exam Three_ ," someone called over the hospital intercom.

"I gotta go," Bones sighed. "Be careful out there, have fun in Munich and smack your brother in the back of the head for me."

"Can do. Talk to you later."

"Promises, promises. Love you, Jim."

"Love you too, Bonesy."

"Take care of the idiots, John," Bones smiled.

"I will," John smiled as Jaime's best friend disconnected the video call from his end. "Why do they call you Jim? I've wondered…"

"Sam started it when we were kids. Only people who call me that are him, dad, Bones and Joanna. You can use it if you want."

"Jim," he said with that deep, accented voice. "Hmm… suits you. I like it."

"Me too," she whispered.

John smirked, "Is that so, Jaime Tessa Kirk?"

"That's mean." His voice was bad enough when he's just talking but the way it wrapped around her name was downright sexy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

"Someone's been in here," Sam said as they walked back into their suite in Munich after some sightseeing, where Jaime showed them places she remembered from her trip with her mom, and having an early-ish dinner. In the living area, there was a rack with four garment bags.

"She's worse than you," Jaime said, looking at John.

"Where do you think I get it from?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Get what?" Sam and Gaila asked at the same time.

"The clothes are from my mother. I told her about the opera festival and she has apparently taken it upon herself to send us appropriate clothing," John smiled.

"Like couldn't have gotten by with what we already have," Jaime muttered.

"I can almost guarantee that she upgraded our tickets," John told them.

"Of course she did," Jaime smiled. In the time she spent with his parents, she figured out that Sara came from an extremely wealthy family while Richard's family was only upper middle-class until a few years before John was born. Richard works hard and is careful with his money, Sara works hard too but she doesn't seem to worry about it too much. Given how much money was left to John by Sara's mother, Jaime could only imagine how much Sara got.

"Let's see what she sent," Gaila smiled as she flitted over and opened one of the bags. "Oh, my God. This is Armani."

"What?" Sam asked as he walked over.

"All of it… almost all of it. The shoes and bags for me and Jaime are Louboutin. Everything is in our sizes… I think I found my soulmate. John, can I marry your mother?"

"It's not my call but I'm sure my father might have an issue with that," John chuckled.

"Or he'd ask to watch," Sam muttered.

"Eww," Jaime sighed, "you're talking about John's parents. Who are insanely attractive… but still. No."

"I swear you better marry him, you'll have the coolest mother-in-law ever," Gaila chuckled as Jaime glared at her. John gave her hand a squeeze as Gaila handed him a small card with his name on it. "That's for you, Mister Harrison."

He read it and smiled, "George and I need to step out for a few moments."

"You girls should probably start getting ready," Sam said.

"You're not gonna tell us what the note said?" Gaila asked.

"You'll see," John smiled at their friend before he gave Jaime a quick kiss. "I'll return shortly."

"You better," she smiled before the pair left the suite.

"What do you think that's about?" Gaila looked at her.

"Knowing John it could be anything," Jaime shrugged.

"Knowing… hmm."

"Don't start."

"I'm just examining your word choice. Knowing has so many meanings," Gaila smiled. Jaime knew that her friend was referring to the archaic definition of the word.

"Should we examine some of your choices?"

"Go ahead, I regret nothing. You, on the other hand…"

"I can admit that I have regrets and I have no doubt that I'll have many more by the time I die. John's not one of them."

"Even if it all goes down in flames?" Gaila asked.

Jaime thought about it, "Even then."

* * *

"I can't believe your mom spent so much money on us," Jaime muttered as they walked the short distance from their hotel to the opera house.

"Considering that you've seen my mother's closet, you should know better, darling," John chuckled.

"Is it big?" Gaila asked.

"It was a bedroom that the Harrisons converted so it's huge," Jaime told her friend. "It's not the clothes." Sara brought Jaime and Gaila earrings for the event… Bulgari earrings. It's the reason the guys left them to get dressed for a while, John had to pick up the more than ten grand worth of jewelry in person.

"Again, you should know better. The earrings you wore to the charity dinner are worth twenty-one thousand dollars," John told her.

"What?" Jaime gave him a look. "You mean to tell me that you let me run around London with twenty grand on my ears?"

"Let? No. I don't let you do anything, you're your own person. Did I know how much they were worth and didn't tell you? Yes. You were already freaking out and I didn't want to add to your stress," her boyfriend sighed.

"She's gonna kill you, man," Sam smiled.

"What if I lost one of them?" she asked. Jaime doubts that Sara would've been happy with that.

"It wouldn't have mattered. My mother has insurance on her jewelry," John said.

"So does mom," Sam added.

"No she doesn't," Jaime looked at her brother.

"Yes she does. Grandma's jewelry, dad's ring, mom's wedding set from back then, the necklace Chris gave you when you turned sixteen… all insured," Sam said with a shrug.

"How is it that I didn't know that? Jaime asked.

"You'll have to ask mom," Sam told her.

"Hey, is that it?" Gaila asked, looking past them.

"That's it," Sam told them with a smile. "Nationaltheater Munchen."

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" John whispered in her ear as they were heading to their seats. The opera they were seeing was called _Der fliegende Holländer_ , or _The Flying Dutchman._ According to Sam, who's seen it before in English, they're all going to like it.

"Yes, you have," she smiled.

"Then, forgive me for repeating myself. You're gorgeous," he whispered before pressing a kiss behind her ear. "I'm finding it difficult to keep my hands to myself."

"Careful, Mister Harrison, or I may take that as an invitation to have my way with you," Jaime said quietly.

"As far as I'm concerned, Miss Kirk, you can do whatever you like," John said. She looked up at him with what she was sure were wide eyes. "If you like."

"Of all the places to have this conversation," she muttered as she glanced over at Sam and Gaila, who were just out of earshot.

"Perhaps I'm a bit ahead of myself," he smiled.

"No, it's just unexpected."

"That I love you and could see a life with you? I don't think it is."

"Why does that sound like a passive aggressive proposal?"

"It's just something for you to consider." John's eyes locked with hers, "Believe me, Jim, when I propose, you'll know it. There will be no question what my intentions are."

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

"No. I mean 'when'. Please take some time to consider it."

"I…" Jaime started before she closed her mouth. "Okay, I'll think about it. All of it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you two fighting and I missed it?" Sam asked after they checked into their hotel in Paris. The longest part of their trip, they were going to be there for three and a half days.

"No," she sighed.

"It looks like it," her brother said as he sat across from her at the little table in the hotel's garden. "Something's up, so spill."

"He wants to get married and he's just giving me some space to think about it," Jaime said. Her brother just looked at her. "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not," Sam smiled. "John's so in love with you it's stupid. The way he looks at you, Jimmy… I couldn't ask for more from any man who wants to be with you. I'm surprised you didn't run off and get married already."

"You didn't say anything," she whispered.

"If I had, you would've fought it. You're in your head enough without my help," he chuckled. "You love him, anyone with eyes can see it, you're just holding yourself back and I can't figure out why."

"What if he leaves and marries someone else like Gary did?"

"I think John's more than proved that he's nothing like Gary… I hated that guy."

"You did not."

"I did. You always seemed to be giving and giving and he never really gave anything back. He's lucky I don't know where he is, I owe him a beat-down," her brother said. Jaime smiled at that, Bones said the same thing. "Look, I've seen more between you and John in the last week than I did in the six months you were with Gary. John would walk through fire for you and we all know it."

"What am I gonna do, Sammy? Do I look like a millionaire's wife to you?"

"You're well-read and you clean up nice, pretty sure that's all you need," he smiled. "I think that if John wanted one of those prissy rich girls, he would have one. You're not like them… hell, you're not like anyone. I'm gonna out on a limb and say that that's the point but you'd know better than anybody, you guys were friends first. I think you should do what you always do, which is whatever you want. Ignore what you think people may say and just go for it. You've always had the best instincts in the family, what are they telling you?"

She thought about it for a few minutes before she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That I already know what I want to do. You're the best, Sammy."

"That's what I've been telling you for years," Sam chuckled. "Just remember that life's too short to question the good stuff."

"Take your own advice," she said as she got up.

"What's that mean?" he looked up at her.

"We're in the most romantic city in the world and you're hanging out with your sister."

"I see your point."

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Jaime asked when she walked into the room she was sharing with John.

"No," he sighed. "I'm finding it difficult to sleep without you."

"Would it make you feel better to know that I don't like sleeping without you either?" she asked as she pulled off her shoes and crawled onto the bed with him. Just like he always does, John pulled her into his arms.

"Not better but comforting. Though, you've always liked watching me sleep."

"You're very peaceful when you're asleep."

They lay there for a while just looking at each other. Jaime didn't know how to put everything she was thinking into words.

"Go on," John smiled.

"I'm an idiot," she chuckled. "I'm so worried that you're gonna leave me when you find something better…"

"That's impossible, there is no one better than you," he told her.

"That's what Sam said, just not in those words."

"Your family is full of geniuses, perhaps it would be wise to heed his advice. Did he offer you a solution?"

"Said to do what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I had this dream last night. I was in an office of some kind working on something. I looked up and saw you leaning against the door frame, watching me with a deliriously happy look on your face. You strolled into the room, kissed the top of my head and rested your hand on my stomach. Then I woke up. I don't know if it was me hoping or a premonition of some sort, I just know that I haven't longed for something the way I wanted to stay in that dream. I want that. You and me… I want that."

"As do I."

"So… what are we going to do?"

He smiled, "We are going to finish our vacation. Then, I'm going to talk to Mister Pike."

"I thought you said that asking for his permission was antiquated?" she asked with a chuckle.

"It is. However, it's also a sign of respect to the man you love more than anything."

* * *

"We're on our own," Jaime said as she and John walked hand-in-hand out of their hotel. "I didn't ask where they were going."

"The wonder of Paris at work," he chuckled.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"In a way. I'm sure it's more to do with the fact that we've decided to spend more than a day here."

"Well, it's only a two hour train back to London and we all know that Gaila's going to want to go shopping at some point. We are in the fashion capital of the world."

"We are. Though, I prefer to avoid that as long as possible," he smiled.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Depends. Would you like to see the Mona Lisa?"

"You want to go to the Louvre?" Jaime asked with a smile.

"I do."

"I'm in. We could try for the Eiffel Tower too."

"You know, while most people would find that utterly romantic, I know for a fact that you want to have a look at the structural make-up of the tower," John smiled.

"You know me so well," she chuckled. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I already told you, I like when you start muttering engineering information. I have no idea what any of it means but you get so excited and your eyes light up… it's beautiful."

"You know, you already got me, you don't have to be so charming."

"Says who? I will charm you to my heart's content, Miss Kirk, which means that I will charm you until we're old and gray. You will just have to get used to it."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

"Dance with me," John said while they were walking near another museum and heard the jazz band playing in the street.

"I don't think…"

"Please, do me the honor, darling," he smiled. She looked around and noticed that there were a few other couples dancing to the music.

"How could I ever resist that?" Jaime chuckled.

"You can't," John said with a wink before he pulled her into his arms and began to sway.

"Nothing fancy, huh?" she whispered.

"No. I wouldn't want to draw attention. I'd have to fight to keep you to myself," he told her.

"I don't know. I think I'd be the one doing the fighting."

"Well, all the more reason not to draw additional attention to ourselves," John smiled as they moved to the music.

"Oh my God, I know what this song is," Jaime said.

"Really?"

"It's With or Without You. _My hands are tied, my body bruised, she's got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose. And you give yourself away_."

" _And you give yourself away_ ," he smiled. Jaime looked up at him. "It's a good song."

"You can sing," she muttered. "Of course you can, you can do everything."

"That is not true," John chuckled.

"Name one thing you can't do."

"Cook. Anything more than tea and toast is dangerous in my hands. I'm also horrible at basketball. And, you know that while I can manage on my laptop, I have to let you do the complicated stuff. That's three."

"I still think you're perfect."

"Perfect for you, perhaps."

* * *

"Hey, look, they're not dead," Jaime said when she spotted her brother and her friend at the hotel.

"We went sightseeing. What did you do?" Sam asked as he gave her a hug.

"We went to the Louvre and a few other places," the younger Kirk smiled.

"You two and museums," Gaila chuckled. "I'm starting to think you guys get off on that stuff."

"No… maybe a little," Jaime shrugged. "At least you won't catch us snogging all over the place like you two."

"Snogging?" Gaila looked at her.

"Making out," John smiled. "She's picked up some of my slang. It's actually quite adorable."

"That's me; adorable. What did you guys see… or were you too busy with each other to notice anything?" Jaime asked.

"Depends, did you guys actually see stuff or were you getting it on somewhere?" the redhead countered.

"Oh God. John, make them stop," Sam said.

"Me, mate? You want me to make your sister stop doing something?" John asked. "I'm brave, not stupid."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gaila doesn't have a surname in canon, I don't think any of the Orions do now that I'm thinking about it. Anyway, I gave her Forrest since she's Orion. It's also the last name of the Admiral from Enterprise.

"Are you guys gonna get mad if I say that this guy was weird as hell?" Gaila asked them just above a whisper.

"No. Picasso _was_ weird, it's what made him so good," Jaime smiled. They were at the Musee Picasso, looking at some of Pablo Picasso's work.

"He was considered a radical in his time," John added. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"So it's not just me?" Gaila looked at them.

"No, it is not," John smiled. "If it helps, my father doesn't like Picasso either."

"I don't know if I trust his judgement, your father also didn't like Jaime," the redhead pointed out.

"He got over it," Jaime shrugged.

"That's good because I might have to take it personally if he didn't," Sam said.

"You cannot fight with Richard," she told her brother. He just shrugged. "I mean it George Samuel. You will behave."

"Oooo, she used your first and middle name," Gaila chuckled.

"Careful, Miss Forrest, or I'll use yours too," Jaime chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," her friend said with wide eyes. Jaime gave Gaila a look. "Okay, you would. Can we please get out of here now?"

"We might as well," Jaime smiled. "I mean, we can't really go shopping in a museum."

"You're serious. We're going shopping?" Gaila asked.

Jaime chuckled, "Yes."

"Oh, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Gaila smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jaime.

"All the time," Jaime chuckled. "Love you too… Just don't try to play Barbie with me and we'll be good."

* * *

"What do you think?" Gaila asked.

"Looks good," Sam said as he looked up from his mini nap.

"Lovely," John muttered, glancing at Gaila from the crossword puzzle in his hands.

"Jaime?" Gaila asked.

"It's a little black dress," the blonde told her friend as she played Mahjong on John's phone.

"You guys are no help," Gaila pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe it's because we're done," Sam said. "Even Jaime bought clothes."

"No, John bought clothes in my sizes… there's a difference," Jaime offered.

"Not really," Sam chuckled. "You never get anything. This time you got something from more than one store. Even though someone else had to force you, it counts."

"John's determined to take us to a fancy, smancy dinner tonight. Apparently, I needed a few new outfits for that," Jaime said. John just gave her a shrug. She shook her head. "Anyway… Gaila needs to hurry up so we can all go back and change."

"But…" Gaila muttered.

"She's right, babe," Sam said with a smile. Gaila sighed before she went back in the dressing room. "Thanks for all of this, John."

"You're welcome," her boyfriend smiled before giving Sam a nod. The two men had a silent conversation.

"Okay… what did I miss?" Jaime asked them. "Well?"

"We're not going to a fancy dinner, they are," John told her. "We're going to do something a bit sweeter."

"Which is?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you," John smiled and kissed her cheek.

Jaime raised an eyebrow and Sam snorted. She chuckled, "He knows where we're going, doesn't he?"

"Of course I do. It's called planning, you know, that thing you used to do," her brother smirked. She gave him a look but didn't respond. "You can't tell Gaila. Let her keep thinking that we're all going to dinner."

Jaime looked at the cerulean blue eyes of her brother, then the cornflower blue eyes with the green ring around the pupils of her boyfriend, "Why should I keep your secret?"

"I'll make it worth your while," John whispered in her ear. "You know you want to see what I've got up my sleeve."

"You don't play fair," she muttered. Damn him and that voice. "I won't tell her."

* * *

"Wanna tell me why you're helping my brother?" she asked when they were walking down one of the avenues towards the middle of the city, south of the Seine.

"I'm not," John smiled. "I'm helping Gaila. I saw the blokes she associated with last year… especially that one." He took a breath. The guy who drugged and almost raped their favorite redhead was a touchy subject for them, it would probably always be. "I guess I just wanted to do something nice for her."

"Which is why you and my brother changed the trip and invited her along," she smiled.

"Well, yes," he smiled. "I didn't know that the she and George were together but I don't think that's a bad thing. It's just… I owe her. If it wasn't for her kicking you out of your room all the time, I doubt we would've met. And, if she hadn't talked some sense into you, we wouldn't be here. I'd be at home pining over my beautiful friend who didn't even realize that I'd been flirting with her since February."

"I realized, Johnny, I just didn't know what to do about it," Jaime chuckled.

"That's not a comfort, darling," he chuckled. "From what you've told me, Gaila hasn't had an easy go of it and the more of us that watch her back, the better."

"If I didn't already love you, I would love you" she said with a smile.

"I know. I'm amazing that way," John smiled. "Shall we go to the next place on the list?"

"We shall," Jaime chuckled. "Gaila is gonna flip we tell her that we went on a chocolate crawl."

"All we have to do is take her something, she'll forgive us."

* * *

"You gotta try this," Jaime said, offering John the chocolate truffle in her hand. Her rational brain expected him to take the candy from her fingers and eat it. What she was not expecting was the mischievous glint in his eyes before he wrapped his lips around the chocolate and her thumb. She was glad for the counter next to her because her knees went weak.

"That is good," he said with a wink. Jaime opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're devious," she said with a shake of her head.

"Am I?" John asked, his rich baritone voice deepening just a little.

"Yes," Jaime breathed.

"If I didn't know any better," he whispered against her ear, "I'd say you have an unhealthy fascination with my voice."

"You act as if you don't already know that. And there is nothing unhealthy about it, sweetheart. Your voice is downright sinful," she told him. His lips curled into a smile and she could see the light reflecting off his eyes. Jaime took a breath, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Perhaps we should go back to the hotel," John offered. "If we want to maintain public decency, that is."

"That's probably a good idea."

* * *

Jaime doesn't even remember the walk back to the hotel. The whole city could've been hit by an asteroid and she wouldn't have noticed, her attention was focused on one thing: the feel of John's hand on her hip. It shouldn't have mattered and she shouldn't have been affected by it but it was impossible not to be. His grip was gentle but possessive, innocent but just barely. Occasionally, his fingers would find their way to the skin under her shirt, right above the waistband of her jeans. It was driving her crazy.

As soon as the door to their hotel room closed behind them, she found herself against it. John held her head in his left hand and pinned her hands above her head with his right before he kissed her, hard. Jaime moaned into his mouth when he pressed their bodies closer together, letting her feel just what she did to him. She was so turned on it wasn't even funny, so was he.

"Oh, my God," she muttered when John moved to kissing, nipping and sucking at her neck.

His hands slid down her body before he gripped her thighs and picked her up. Jaime wrapped her legs around him, his body the only thing keeping her against the door. She buried her hands in his hair and forced him to look up at her before she brought their lips together again. Jaime poured everything she had into the kiss, everything that she couldn't put into the words. He pulled back and looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Jaime," he whispered. She could hear the question in those five letters; 'Do you really want to do this?'

"I'm yours. I've always been yours," Jaime whispered. "Make love to me."

"As you wish."


	20. Chapter 20

"Jaime," John whispered against her shoulder. "We have to get up, darling."

"Don't want to. 'M comfy," she mumbled against his chest, utterly spent. They were up all night completely lost in each other.

"I can tell," he chuckled, his fingers absentmindedly tracing her spine. "But we need to get to the railway station within the next hour and a half."

"Mm hmm," Jaime hummed as she kissed his neck. "Don't care. You're in my system."

"Is that a euphemism I've never heard before?"

"No. It's a song. You Are in My System, Robert Palmer did a cover of it by some band from the eighties. My mom listens to him all the time, even now. I don't remember all the words but there's this one part; ' _Oh babe, you, are in my system. I just want you to know that you, in my system. Got me burning, I'm on fire, oh, in my system._ ' It's so cheesy, I have no idea why I thought of it."

"I do," John said before he flipped them over and dropped kisses all over her face. "Because I'm in your system."

"Exactly," she giggled.

As weird as it was to think about her brother or her ex when she was naked in bed with her boyfriend, Jaime finally and fully understood what Sam told her a two days before about her giving and Gary never giving anything back. When she was with Gary, most of the time she was left hanging when he got what he needed but last night showed her what she was missing. There was just so much more, physically and emotionally. It wasn't a give and take, it was a shared experience. It made her happy to see John happy and it made him happy to see her happy. Their emotions just fed off of each other in this crazy, sexy, happy, loving loop and she didn't want it to end.

"Is our vacation really over?" she asked with a sigh.

"Almost. We have a few more days in Dover before we all fly back to San Francisco," he smiled as he ran his hands through her hair. "I'm going to miss having you to myself."

"Well, I put in for a single dorm this year. So, there will be no one kicking me out of my room and you are more than welcome to drop by whenever you want."

"I will do just that. And you better do the same."

"I will, love, I promise," Jaime smiled. "We really need to get up, huh?"

"Yes, we do. I expect your brother to knock in a few moments and I have no desire for him to kill me," John said as he looked around the room. They weren't paying that much attention to where their clothes went when they pulled them off and there was no mistaking what they'd been doing.

"He ruins all my fun," she pouted as John got out of bed. Jaime just watched him, she wasn't even going to pretend she didn't, the man was a work of art. It was like someone sculpted him or something. "Your butt is like the most perfect thing ever."

John gave Jamie one of those blinding smiles that he reserves just for her before he pulled the covers off the bed. "Up with you."

"Okay, okay, I'm up. We should shower together, save time and water," Jaime said, feigning innocence.

"Will you keep your hands to yourself?" John gave her a knowing look.

"If you insist. But that means you have to wash your own back."

He gave her a quick kiss, "I'm sure I can manage."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Gaila said when Jaime and John met her and Sam near the reception deck. John never got around to insisting that she keep to herself in the shower. Being in an enclosed space together and covered in water was too tempting and their control only lasted a few minutes. "We knocked but when you didn't answer, we thought you were down here already. Did you two have fun?"

"What do you think? Here," Jaime said as she gave her friend the box in her hands while the guys checked them out.

"Ooo, chocolate. Is this a bribe?" the redhead gave her a look.

"No," Jaime said. "Why would I need to bribe you?"

"So that I won't badger you for details about you and John. It looks like you got all kinds of lucky," Gaila whispered the last part.

"We did."

"Oh, my babies are all grown up. Was it good? It had to be. You got that look on your face like you're waiting for your next chance to jump him."

"Oh my God. It was amazing," Jaime smiled.

"What was amazing?" Sam asked, dropping an arm over her shoulders.

"Nothing you'd want to know about, Sammy," Jaime said. Thankfully, her brother was smart enough to drop it.

Sam looked between them and smiled, "Girls are weird."

"That's not what you said last night," Gaila pointed out.

"Oh, no. I'm not listening to that. I'm out," she ducked under Sam's arm and walked over to John just as he signed their invoice. "Those two."

"He's your brother," John smiled.

"True," Jaime smiled as she watched Sam and Gaila flirt with each other.

"Hey," her boyfriend touched her arm.

"Hmm?"

"We're all set."

"You sure we can't stay?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"We can't but I promise that we will come back. Just you and me," he smiled.

"I guess I can live with that."

* * *

"This place is huge," Gaila said. "How do you not get lost?"

"Easy, for the first few days I only needed to know where John's room, the guest room I'm staying in and the kitchen were located," Jaime shrugged.

"That worked?" her friend asked as they walked down the hall of the Harrison house.

"Yes. I know my way around now," Jaime smiled. "Or are you looking for an excuse to get lost in Sara's closet?"

"That would be something," Gaila chuckled.

"All you have to do is ask and I'm sure she'd show you."

"Really?"

"Yea, come on," Jaime grabbed Gaila's hand and led her through the house to the kitchen where Sara was with John and Sam.

"If it isn't my favorite ladies," Sam smiled when he spotted them.

"Oh, Sammy, how I love thee," Jaime said, ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair," her brother muttered.

"Him and the hair," Gaila shook her head.

"Sounds like John, he hates when people touch his hair," Sara said. Jaime didn't say anything, she just looked at her feet and hoped she wasn't bright red. What John's mother didn't know is that he likes when Jamie gives his hair a good tug, especially when they're making out or in bed.

"You okay, Jimmy?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Jaime said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You don't look so hot," her brother said and she was sure he figured out what she was thinking, damn mind reader.

"I'm peachy. Just… peachy," she replied.

"She's a horrible liar," Gaila sighed.

"Am not," Jaime said.

"Then why's your face red?" Sam asked. Jaime looked at John, who was also blushing.

"My fault," John said before anyone could say anything. "Let's just say that Jaime knows something that no one in this room is privy to."

"Not even me?" his mother asked.

"No, mum, not even you. Trust me what I tell you, you do not want to know," John told his mom with a smile. Silence hung over the room for a second before realization dawned.

"Oh… oh. Dude," Sam chuckled.

"That's my queue to leave you all be," Sara smiled before she walked out of the room, Gaila hot on her tail.

"John and I are gonna have a chat," Sam said before the pair left her alone.

"And then there was one," Jaime sighed to herself before deciding to read some of the data Bones sent her and heading back down the hallway to get her tablet.

"How was your trip?" Richard asked as Jaime walked past his office. If anyone asks, she didn't jump, but he scared the crap out of her. She didn't know that John's dad was even home, he'd been in London the whole two and half days they'd been in Dover.

"It was good," she stepped into the room, stopping just inside the door. "How's work?"

"It's work," he chuckled. "Please, have a seat."

"Why do I feel like this is about to be a very important conversation?" Jaime asked.

"My son takes after me and you know him well," Richard told her. "What are your plans after graduation?"

"The plan is to jump into getting my master's degree. I'll have more than enough credits for my bachelor's at the end of the semester and I'll have some master's credits. As sad as it sounds, this is the only summer break I've actually taken since my senior year of high school," she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure my son as told you that I'm interested in starting a division of Harrison Shipping in the states," he said. Jaime gave him a nod. "I would like for my son to be involved."

"You want me to ask him?"

"No. I would never attempt to use his relationship with you in order to get him to do something. I do have some morals. I wanted to ask if you would consider working for us as an independent consultant."

"What would the job be?"

"Engineering. You're nearly finished with your degree and I have ships that could use the touch of a good engineer."

"How do you know I'm good?"

"You've done a fair amount of studying since you got here. Only the good ones do work on vacation," Richard smiled. "You don't have to answer me today, take the next months and consider it. I will have Mister Shaw send you an official proposal."

Jaime smiled. She wasn't sure that this had nothing to do with John but she could take it at face value for the time being. "Okay, I'll think about it."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, ladies," a voice said as a man dropped into the seat next to Jaime at one of the bars in London Heathrow Terminal Five.

"Uh, hi, random person we don't know," Jaime said before she downed the last of her mimosa. This should be interesting.

"I'm Stewart and this is my buddy, Mike. We saw you over here by yourselves and decided to come say 'hello' to some fellow Americans," Stewart told them.

"We're not by ourselves, we're sitting here with each other _and_ you had no way to know that we're American," Gaila pointed out.

"True," Stewart said. "Maybe we just wanted to talk to the pretty girls at the bar."

"We're not gonna give you our numbers," Gaila sighed. Both men gave her a look. "Don't play innocent. It's why you came over here. We'll save you the trouble and you can try your luck with someone else before your flight leaves."

"What makes you think we're after something?" Mike asked. He seemed okay but this Stewart guy gave Jaime the creeps.

"Your friend keeps flashing his fake Rolex like money's gonna win us over," Gaila told the man.

"Fake?" Stewart asked. "This is the real thing."

"Yea and I'm blonde," Gaila quipped. "Look, it's a good fake but it's still a fake. That's not all, your suit, while expensive, is ill-fitted. Meaning it's not yours or you didn't have the money to get it tailored. Same goes for your shoes, they haven't been taken care of properly. If you were talking to anyone else, you'd probably get away with it. But I'm so into clothes that it's not even funny and my friend here is a bona-fide genius. Now, while we aren't money hungry gold diggers, we do like authenticity. As a matter of fact, most girls want guys to just be real... this fake thing is just annoying. My advice is to go with things in your price bracket and take care of them. Oh, and get your suits tailored."

"That it?" Stewart asked.

"Don't assume that just because you don't see a ring that a woman is single, especially at the airport. A lot of people take their rings off before they fly," Jaime said, adding to what Gaila told them.

"It was a nice attempt, though," Gaila smiled. "But your time with us is up."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"Because our guys are back," Jaime smiled, paid for her and Gaila's drinks and grabbed her friend's hand before they both walked away.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Jaime smiled at her brother. "We were just having a chat. Are we checked in?"

"Business class," Sam chuckled. She glared at John.

"Don't look at me," John said. "My parents must've done it. I'd wager that it was mum because the extra bags were covered too."

"How rich are you?" Gaila asked… a whole two weeks after they expected her to.

"Rich enough. Don't ask him that again," Jaime said.

"It's okay, Jim," John smiled.

"No, it's rude," she sighed.

"I didn't mean to offend, Jaime. It's just… all the hotels and travel and fancy dinners and shopping. We had to have spent tens of thousands of dollars. While you and Sam may have some money, you don't have it like that. Which means that John or his folks picked up a big part of the tab. Given what I've seen of his parent's house, I know he's from money. So much money that his parents just spent thousands of dollars on his girlfriend, her brother and their friend to fly international in business class," Gaila said.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit touchy about it," Jaime told her friend.

"It's okay. I know you've never been about money. Your parent's did a good job on that front... I've seen it," Gaila smiled. "Besides, mo money, mo problems."

"Did you really just go Notorious B.I.G. on us?" John asked.

"You know who Biggie is?" Gaila gave him a look as they grabbed some seats in the lounge.

"I'm British, not dead," John chuckled.

"I didn't mean… it's just…" Gaila laughed.

"You think that because I like classical music that I don't also enjoy rap and rock," John said. "I know you've seen Jim's playlist, do you honestly think I haven't?"

"Jimmy's mix in all it's eighties and nineties rap glory," Sam chuckled.

"There is a bunch of stuff in that mix, thank you very much, Sammy. Besides, it's your fault," Jaime reminded her brother. Like a lot of young girls, she fell into some of the pop stuff but her brother, bless him, hooked her on a mix of older music before she went full pop princess. She was more inclined to jam to the Beastie Boys than whatever was popular at the moment.

The older Kirk chuckled, "You're welcome."

* * *

"What are you doing?" John asked with a yawn as he watched her hands fly over her tablet. Jaime only managed about three hours of sleep on the flight before she gave up and decided to do some work. She checked on Sam and Gaila, who were two rows away from her and John, they were both sound asleep.

"Going over my paperwork for the joint master's/doctoral program," she sighed. "I'm gonna get my bachelor's at the end of the semester and I don't want a gap if I can help it."

"You're going to wear yourself out," he chuckled.

"Not if you give me a reason to go to bed."

"I'll be sure to do that," John smiled. "Is this gonna be too much. Grad school and a job? I know my father talked to you."

"How do you know that?"

"He mentioned he might. I don't know what he's up to."

"Maybe he's not up to anything. You don't want to work for him but you're talking about getting married, which would make me a Harrison. Maybe he figures if he can't have one in the company, he can have the other. As long as I don't have to work for you, I don't really care. A job right out of undergrad is way more than I was expecting, even if it's just as a junior consultant." Shaw emailed her the official proposal right before they got on the plane. It was good when you consider that her real-world work experience was a few internships.

"Maybe you're right."

"I usually am. You think it's something else?"

"I hope not but I never know with him. Just… be careful if you decide to take it."

She smiled, "I'm always careful."

"True," John chuckled from the seat next to her.

"I doubt your dad would do anything to hurt me. I'm not his favorite person but he loves you and hurting me would hurt you, he knows it. If anything, I think he gets me in a way that you don't."

"What's that mean?" John asked.

"He's not from money like you and your mom. He had to work very hard for everything he has. You already know that I don't feel comfortable with you just giving me things or access to money. I think this is his way of letting me contribute: working for the family business, even if it's not my family yet," Jaime said. "You gotta admit, it makes sense."

"This is why you're the genius and I'm just me," he smiled.

"I'm a genius because it's genetic. And you're brilliant."

"You have more faith in me than I do."

"Damn right I do. I've seen some of your work, I know what you can do."

"See," John smiled. "That right there is why I love you."

"I'm very lovable."

"Yes. Yes, you are," he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," John kissed her hand. "For the first time in a while, nothing's wrong. Which means…"

"Something is bound to happen."

"Yep."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll face it together."

John smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"DAD!" Jaime called when they got through the gate at the airport.

"Hey, kids," her dad said as he pulled her and George into a hug. Her brother would never admit it but he liked Chris' hugs almost as much as she does. "Have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Sam said before moving so that Gaila and John could greet their dad too. "We have photographic proof."

"I know, Jimmy sent me plenty," their dad smiled. "Come on. Let's get your gear. I'm assuming Red has more stuff than she left with."

"She does," Jaime, John and Sam said in unison.

"I'm not the only one," Gaila pouted.

"True. But the rest of us didn't need three suitcases," Sam pointed out. In addition to the one suitcase they each had, they had to buy Gaila two more while Jaime, Sam and John shared a third. They explained that to Chris.

"Sounds like your mother," their dad chuckled.

"See, I'm in good company," Gaila told them, smugly.

"We can't actually argue that one, can we?" Sam asked.

"Nope, bro," Jaime smiled. "She has a point."

"Is mom home?" Sam asked.

"No," Chris said, "She's in Texas. She should be home tomorrow."

"That woman is more hyperactive than Jaime," Gaila said.

"Where do you think I get it from?" the younger Kirk asked.

"Chris," Sam said.

At the same time, Chris pointed at himself and said, "Me."

"Are we sure you're not an undercover Pike?" Gaila asked.

"We're sure," Jaime shook her head. "Johnny, save me from the craziness."

"Sorry, love, they're your family. You're just gonna have to deal with it," he told her.

"He's not gonna save you from us, kiddo," her dad smiled.

"That's okay," Jamie shrugged. "Staring at his handsome face is enough to get me through."

"I told you, Chris. She went full-on sap," Sam chuckled.

Her dad smiled, "As long as she's happy, everything's right in my world."


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay, that's it," John declared as he walked into her room and pulled her tablet out of her hands.

"What are you doing? I'm working on something," Jaime said, making a half-hearted grab for the electronic device.

"I'm forcing you to take a break. Classes haven't even started yet and you're already elbows deep in work. If you're not going to go downstairs, where everyone else is, we're just going to have to have a party up here," he told her.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," John smiled before he hijacked her speakers with his phone. Bluetooth is an amazing invention. "You gotta dance now _. 'Ooh girl you're shining, like a Fifth avenue diamond. And they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style. Ooh pretty baby, this world might've gone crazy. The way you save me, who can blame me when I just wanna make you smile?_ ' You know you wanna dance with me." He was dancing around her room to the MTKO song and Jaime couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm yours. ' _You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic, baby, you're so classic_.' Come on," he smiled, offering her his hand. "You know you want to."

"Fine," she smiled as she grabbed his hand. John pulled her off the bed and Jaime let him lead. They weren't doing any dance she recognized, just moving to the music. Some swaying, some spinning, a dip here and there John singing along the whole time.

"' _You're over my head, I'm out of my mind thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish, I kinda like it. Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star from the silver screen. You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic. Baby, you're so classic_ '."

"I love you, you crazy person," Jaime chuckled.

"I am crazy. Crazy for you."

"I can see that. Baby, you're so classic."

* * *

Classes started with about as much fanfare as people could muster. The freshmen were excited, as usual, but Jaime didn't really pay the parties and events much notice. What Jaime paid attention to was her schedule. It wasn't as full as she expected but it was enough to get her where she needed; graduating a little early. It also left a ton of time for her to do research with her brother. Scotty, as Professor Scott permitted her to call him, managed to find some extra lab time for them and she was eternally grateful.

Walking back to the dorms from the last day of her first week of classes, Jaime saw an odd sight; a kid, eleven or twelve years old, who looked lost. Her protective instincts wouldn't let her leave him without figuring out where he should be. "Hey, do you need help?"

"Da," the boy looked up at her. "I'm looking for Professor Montgomery Scott. He's…"

"An engineering professor. I know, he's my mentor," Jaime smiled and glanced at her watch. "He should still be in Etcheverry Hall. It's around the corner."

"Thank you," the kid said in his thick Russian accent.

"Wanna walk with me? I'm heading that way," she told him. Jaime had to check in with her favorite teacher anyway, she was supposed to replace his TA, who quit after the first week of class.

"Da. I'm Pavel, Pavel Chekov," he introduced himself as they walked. She knew that name from somewhere and it took her a moment to place it.

"You're the Russian wiz-kid that he was talking my ear off about," Jaime chuckled.

"He talks about me?"

"Oh, yea. Said you were going to give me a run for my money. Triple majors in Math, Physics and Engineering and you're only twelve. I gotta admit, I'm jealous." She was impressed by the kid and even a little giddy that she got to meet him.

"There is no need to be, being a child on a college campus is interesting but I can't do a lot of things because I'm so young. I can't even live in the halls of residence, I live with Doctor Scott. He agreed to keep an eye on me since my parents couldn't come with me to the states," Pavel told her.

"Well, there's nobody better than Scotty. I'm Jaime, by the way."

"Jaime Kirk. He said that you're the best engineer he knows, other than himself, of course," he smiled.

"Of course. That's pretty high praise from Scotty. He used to throw things at idiots in his classes," Jaime laughed.

"He didn't."

"He did. There's video somewhere, I'll have to find it for you. It was awesome."

* * *

"I hate math," John muttered.

"Most people do," she smiled.

"You don't."

"I'm not most people."

"No, my love, you most certainly are not," he sighed. "Why did I register for this class?"

"Uh, because your dad will no doubt call upon you when he gets his office here settled and you want to be able to at least understand what's going on," Jaime reminded him. Other than the classes he already took, the few he was currently in, there was another he'd have to take during his last semester to qualify for a minor in business. She has faith that he can do it.

"Too bad you can't do this for me."

"No. But I can help," she said as she got up from her spot on his bed to see what he was working on. John pulled her onto his lap. "This isn't helping."

"I beg to differ. This is immensely helpful," John smiled before he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"You're incorrigible," Jamie smiled.

"You're the one the one wearing a dress. I mean, how am I to concentrate on mathematics when all I can think about are these long long legs?"

"I can put on some pants," she half-heartedly offered.

"I doubt that would help. As a matter of fact," he said against her neck, "I'm certain that it wouldn't help at all."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"I think I'm just going to have to take a break so I can have my way with you."

"Mister Harrison," Jaime said, feigning shock. "You wouldn't dare."

"I think you'll find that there's not much I wouldn't do where you're concerned, my darling," John said as he stood, his arm still around her so that she wouldn't fall.

"That a promise?"

"Do you need it to be?"

"I think you'll find that I don't need much where you're concerned, sweetheart. Love is enough," she whispered against his lips before she closed the tiny gap between them and fused their mouths together.

* * *

"You naughty girl, you," Gaila whispered in her ear at one of the coffee shops on campus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jaime said. She blushed slightly because she was busted.

"That's why you're wearing John's clothes? You did a good job making them appear feminine but I was there when he got those jeans," her friend said. Gaila was right, Jaime was wearing John's jeans and one of his t-shirts. She styled them so that they looked like they were hers but Gaila knows the contents of Jaime's closet too well to ever fool the redhead.

"Then you should be happy, it means I'm wearing designer."

"True," Gaila chuckled.

"I'm allowed to spend the night with my boyfriend… future fiancé... whichever floats your boat. Anyway, we did actually study but by the time we were done it was like two in the morning and I decided that I'd rather sleep in his room instead of him walking me to my dorm and then him having to walk back to his. It was easier to snuggle. How's my brother?"

"He was fine when I left him this morning... How'd you know I was with George?"

"You're wearing my shirt," Jaime said before she ordered coffee for her and her former roommate.

"Thank god. He wasn't sure if it was yours or not, that's the only reason he kept it," Gaila smiled. "We're in deep, aren't we?"

"Like that's a question we don't already know the answer too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pre-face this chapter as best I can without giving anything away. There is a violent act in the third (last) section of the chapter that may trigger some people. What happens is a more and more common occurrence in our world and our schools.

"Knock, knock," Jaime said as she stood in the doorway to her dad's office with an agent behind her. "I was trying to surprise you with my arrival but that doesn't really work in a building that houses the FBI and DHS."

"You wouldn't be my kid if you didn't try," her dad smiled. "I'll take it from here Agent Reed."

"Yes, sir," the guy said before he left the pair alone.

"I come baring yummy gifts," she smiled.

"Thank god. Your mother is on her annual pre-Thanksgiving health kick. I promised her that I wouldn't buy any junk food but now I'm dying for a burger," her dad chuckled.

"Ask and you shall receive. I bought it, so you kept your promise," Jaime and handed him one of the bags in her hand before sitting on the couch."

"Just the way I like it; no mayo, extra cheese. You're the best daughter ever," he chuckled around a French fry as he got up from his desk to sit with her.

"Only because I have the coolest dad ever," she smiled. They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Jaime's curiosity got the better of her. "What happened?"

"With?"

"Don't pay coy. I know John talked to you. What happened?"

Her dad gave her look before he smiled, "He said you two were talking about getting married. And he asked for my opinion and my blessing."

"And?"

"And the rest is none of your business. Just a conversation between two guys."

"Dad!" she threw a fry at him, which he caught in his mouth. "You gotta tell me."

"No, I don't. John'll probably tell you what happened when he's ready. You just have to be patient, which is not your strongest attribute."

"Wonder where I get that from," Jaime chuckled.

"Your mother. Your brother."

"You."

"Me too," her dad sighed. He had this sad but wistful look on his face.

"You okay?"

"You grew up so damn fast. I mean, you're a senior in college and you're thinking about getting married. I remember when I first laid eyes on you. You were this precocious little thing, playing with your mom's tools, all big blue eyes and blonde pigtails ready to take on the world. I feel old, kiddo," he smiled.

"You're not old. You're distinguished," she smiled.

"I'll have to remember that one," he chuckled.

There was a knock on his door frame. "Pike, Chief wants to see us. Hi, Jaime."

"Hey, Robbins," Jaime gave the female agent a wave. Clare Robbins was her dad's tough as nails second in command of their team.

"Duty calls," her dad sighed.

"I know my way out. I should get back to Berkeley anyway. I have a date tonight," she smiled.

"Have fun, be safe and tell 'em all that I said hi."

"Can do, old man. Love you," Jaime told him.

"I love you too," he kissed her temple and grabbed his suit jacket from behind the door before he left the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" John asked as soon as she let him in the door.

"I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is gonna happen," she told him. After she got back from seeing her dad, something just didn't sit right with her.

"Do you have any idea of what?" he asked.

"No. It's been driving me crazy. Maybe it's all in my head."

"Or something bad is going to happen," John said. "Your brother told me all about that legendary insight. He said you have a sixth sense about all kinds of stuff and if you have a bad feeling, it's best to listen to it, no matter what you tell me to do because it'll probably save my arse."

"He did not."

"He did. George believes that it was your father's gift to you, his way of looking after you even in death."

"The family scientist said that?"

"Ask him yourself if you don't believe me," he smiled. "How about we stay in tonight? We can order a pizza and watch movies."

"Sounds good. I did promise to show you Pretty Woman and The Breakfast Club… Ferris Bueller's Day Off is a good one too."

"As long as I don't have to watch The Notebook again, I'll watch anything you want."

"If I wanted to watch The Notebook, you wouldn't even complain. You'd fall asleep, though."

"Probably."

* * *

"You honestly think that'll work?" Jaime asked Spock when he walked into Scotty's office, where she was doing some work while surreptitiously keeping an eye on Pavel. They'd been texting back and forth all morning about the research that she and Sam had been doing.

"It should. You have to use the appropriate coding. I have some time tomorrow afternoon, if you would like, I can examine what is already in place and adjust from there."

The brilliant man from Vulcan, Alberta, Canada was more of a genius than Jaime and her brother, combined. A few months younger than Sam, Spock Grayson was working on double doctorates in computer science and physics. Compared to most people, Spock was a little odd and Bones figured that it was probably a mild form of Asperger's. It took a lot for Ny –or anyone else- to reach him on a personal level. Apparently, he had a thing for languages and was working as the TA for one of Nyota's instructors when they met. Almost four years later and here they were, Spock and Ny together as a couple and going strong.

"That should be okay. If I'm not there, Sam will be," she smiled before glancing at the clock. "I better get out of here, I have a class in twenty."

"I should head back downstairs. I will walk with you," Spock told her. The Mechanical Engineering and Computer Science buildings, Etcheverry and Soda Halls, were next to each other and they shared some of their facilities. If Spock wasn't in one building, it wasn't odd to find him in the other.

"Me too," Pavel smiled, jumping up from his seat.

"Two escorts. How could I possibly turn that down?" Jaime chuckled as she grabbed her bag. The three of them left the office, Jaime locking it behind them before they headed down the stairs towards the main door of the building. They just walked out of the stairwell on the first floor when they heard something that sounded like a loud pop. Then a scream.

"What is that?" Pavel asked just as there was another pop. And another. Jaime's blood ran cold when she heard a scream and two more pops. Her dad took her to the range enough for Jaime to know exactly what that was.

"Gunshots," she muttered before she pushed the kid towards a door, Spock right behind them. Unfortunately, it was locked. "Go. Go. Go." The only option was to head back the way they came and lock themselves in Scotty's office. She hit the speed dial for her dad, knowing he could get more help from his end than she would if she dialed 911.

"Jaime, it's not a good…" her dad started.

"There's an active shooter in Etcheverry," Jaime said. She was trying to stay calm, if not for herself, for the twelve year-old holding her hand. If she freaks out, it will scare Pavel. Jaime kept reminding herself of that fact over and over.

"Are you safe?" her dad asked. She could hear him issuing orders to his people.

"Not at the moment. We were on our way out of the building when the shooting stared. All the doors are locked, so we're running back the way we came," Jaime told him.

"How many shooters?"

"From the gaps in the shooting, sounds like one," she said just as a bunch of gunshots went off in rapid secession from behind them. "Guys, run!" the trio burst through the door on the fourth floor. Jaime knew there was no way that they'd get to Scotty's office on the sixth floor. She also knew that the man himself was in the heat transfer lab on four and he would let them in.

"Monty," Pavel called, banging on the door as quietly as he could manage. What happened next was so fast, she doesn't even remember thinking. The door opened, Scotty's eyes widened at something behind them, she turned to look, the gunshots went off and Jaime jumped in front of Spock before hitting the ground inside the lab.

"You should have listened to me," a voice yelled and she registered the fact that she was half on Spock and she was bleeding, the pain exploding in her abdomen.

"Ben?" she whispered. Benjamin Finney was one of her classmates. He wanted to go into the graduate program like she was planning but his scores took a nosedive. First it was academic probation, then disqualification, then he was just gone.

"You all should have listened to me," he yelled again as he stepped closer to the lab.

"Stay with me, Jaime," Spock whispered in her ear, his hand pressing on her wound.

"I tried to help you, Ben, but…" Scotty said but Ben wasn't listening.

"You didn't. You let them kick me out!" Ben screamed. "You let them throw me away."

"Stay awake," Spock whispered again.

"Can't," Jaime muttered as her eyes drifted closed. There was another gunshot just as everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ She groaned, someone needs to turn that damn thing off.

"That's loud," Jaime muttered, her throat scratchy.

"Here, darling. Small sips," John was at her side in an instant, holding a straw to her lips. Jaime took a sip of water. "How do you feel? Are you in pain? I can get the nurse."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember," he said as he sat the cup down. Jaime thought about it for a long moment and it all came rushing back.

"I got shot. How long was I out? What happen to Spock, Pavel and Scotty?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly two days. Your friends are okay, they've been waiting for you to wake up. Pavel told everyone what you did, you crazy girl… Jumping in front of someone like that. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I just did… saw a threat and I saw my friend and I was moving before my brain caught up," she whispered.

"'Leaping without looking,' your dad called it."

"Sounds about right," Jaime gave him a small smile. "Oh my God… I was on the phone with dad… I…"

"Yea," he said grimly. "The FBI recorded everything. I don't think I've ever seen your dad so pale. I mean, we're supposed to be relatively safe on campus."

"I can't believe Ben did all this."

"Benjamin Finney," John nodded. "You knew him?"

"Did. He was supposed to graduate with me. Last year, his grades tanked and he disappeared. I'm guessing he's dead."

"Yes. SWAT killed him before he could shoot Professor Scott. He killed seven people, injured twelve more, including you."

"Where is everybody?" she asked. It wasn't that Jaime wasn't glad that John was with her, she was just surprised that her parents and her brother weren't in the room.

"Mum forced your parents to go home and get some sleep, I'm pretty sure I'm next as soon as they get back. George and Gaila went to get coffee. They'll return shortly."

"Your mom's here?"

"She flew overnight and got here this morning."

"She didn't need to do that. I'm fine."

"You're not fine," he growled. "Sorry. It's been… It's been a difficult two days."

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, really looked. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes that he had on when she kissed him goodbye two days ago. "You look like crap."

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are. Since when do we lie to each other?" Jaime gave him a look. She tried for reproachful but she was pretty sure it didn't work.

"You almost died," he whispered, this haunted look in his eyes. "The bullet nicked an artery. If it hadn't been for Spock carrying you to the ambulance instead of waiting for them to get to you, you wouldn't be here. Leonard said that it was matter of a few minutes between your life and your death. I've never been so scared in my entire life." Silent tears ran down his face. "I thought I lost you."

Jaime tugged at his hand and pulled him on the bed with her. John was careful not to disturb her wound, her IV or the monitors before he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right here and I'm gonna be okay. Irritable and restless because I hate hospitals but okay. You're here. I'm always okay when you're here."

* * *

"As soon as I declare you medically fit, I'm gonna kick your ass," Bones said when he walked into her hospital room to check her over the day after she woke up.

"Promises, promises," she chuckled.

"I swear you're the dumbest genius I know," he chuckled. Bones gently pressed on her abdomen and her side. "This hurt?"

"It's not too bad, you got me on good drugs. And you have met my brother, right? He's the king of the idiot geniuses."

"Crazy, the whole lot of you," her best friend said. "You did good, kid."

"What? Did you just say something nice? Hell froze over while I was out. Aliens showed up. Pigs flew."

"Shut up," he chuckled. "There aren't a lot of people who would take a bullet for someone else. I know I'm an asshole most of the time but I just… I'm proud of you."

"I didn't do anything special."

"You watch Spock and Ny for five minutes and I think you'll disagree. They might get married before you and John. Speaking of which, where is John?"

"Went to get me some stuff since I'll be here a while. You know sweats, a hairbrush, some extra pillows… bendy straws."

"Ha ha."

"I'm serious about those straws. I can only drink so much broth before I have to make it fun."

"You actually got off easy, you lucky duck. The bullet missed most of your major organs _and_ your abdominal aorta. You lacerated a secondary artery and nicked one of your kidneys but nothing that wasn't easily fixed. I don't know if it was the hand of God…"

"My father and yours looking out for me, maybe," Jaime shrugged.

"Probably. You had a good doctor too. I'm almost sad it wasn't me. I would've loved to be the pain in your side," Bones smirked. He was her best friend, which meant operating on her was not only a bad idea, but if something had gone wrong, his actions could be called into question.

"Of course you would. Which begs the question, how'd I end up at San Fran Gen when Summit's closer to campus?"

"I might've had something to do with it. Your dad called me and told me where they took you. As soon as you were stable, I used my authority as your primary physician and had you transferred. The doctor at Summit wasn't pleased but there wasn't anything he could do about it."

"There's my Bones; pissing people off everywhere you go," she chuckled. "Hey, can I see the bullet?"

"Sorry, kid, the feds took it."

"Stealing all my fun," Jaime smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked at her best friend. "I really wasn't trying to be a hero, Bonesy."

"Funny, that's what all the heroes say."

* * *

"According to some of your other classmates, you and Mister Finney were close," the agent told her. O'Brian, his name's O'Brian. They'd been asking her questions and getting her side of the story for a while now and she was getting tired.

"We weren't," Jaime sighed. "We worked a joint assignment our sophomore year but we never really clicked like that. Last year, when he starting failing, I offered to help him catch up but he turned me down. I mean, I've seen people burn out before, Cal has the third best engineering program in the country and not everyone can hack it, but this was different. If I had any idea…"

"It's not your fault, Miss Kirk. From what we've been able to discern, he had an undiagnosed mental condition. We're still trying to piece it together," the other agent, Bashir, said.

"Like that kid at Virginia Tech?" she asked. They both nodded. "Wow. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"You've helped plenty. What you did was very brave," O'Brian said.

"Or very stupid, depending on who you ask," Jaime chuckled.

"You risked your life for your friend, it was brave if you ask me," Bashir said. "If you think of anything that may be helpful..."

"I'll let you know," she told the agents before they left her hospital room. A few minutes later, her folks, John and Sara came back into the room. "That was fun."

"Liar," John chuckled as she let out a yawn.

"I need a favor," Jaime sighed.

"Name it, kiddo," her dad said.

"The memorial's tonight. I can't go, obviously, but maybe you guys can go for me. I've spent most of the last three years in that building, with those people," she told them. "It would mean a lot to me if some could be there for me, since I can't."

"I don't…" her mom started.

"I'll go," John said. "Mum'll go too." Sara nodded. "I'm sure George and Gaila will go with us. Your parents can stay here with you."

"That sounds good," her mom said, the gratefulness written all over her face. Other than the times she absolutely has no choice, Winona Pike hasn't left the hospital. Not that Jaime could blame her, finding out that your baby girl got shot at school isn't the kind of news any parent should ever have to worry about.

"Okay. Thank you, Johnny," Jaime mumbled.

"Anytime," her boyfriend smiled. "Why don't you get some more sleep, darling?"

"Okay."

* * *

"But it's not possible. The eight laser beams on the Death Star should not have formed one beam, they should have continued on their path through each other," Jaime heard Pavel say.

"He's right," she muttered as she opened her eyes to find Pavel, Scotty, Joanna and Bones sitting with her parents. "And the power needed to destroy a planet would've melted the station before it could do any damage. The strongest laser we got is two petawatts, it's in a lab in Japan. Death Star would have to be a million billion times more powerful."

"Da," Pavel said. "Also, there would need to be one quadrillion tons of steel to build a real-life Death Star. That would take more than eighty three hundred thousand years at current production levels to have enough steel."

"I can confirm that," her mom said. "And that's just one Death Star. They built two. Think about the cost."

"One hundred and ninety quintillion for the first one and four hundred and nineteen quintillion for the other," Jaime said. They all looked at her. "Me and Sam did the math for it when I was like twelve. Why are we talking about Star Wars?"

"Jo," Bones whispered. His little girl was sitting at the end of Jaime's bed watching The Empire Strikes Back on the television.

"Jo's got good taste, that's my favorite one," Jaime smiled.

"Really?" Joanna asked.

"Really," Jaime smiled. "My mom's right here, ask her."

"She watched it over and over and over again. Drove her brother crazy," Winona chuckled.

"I do that just because it's fun," Jaime smiled, noticing her brother at the door before everyone else did. John, Gaila, Spock, Ny and Sara behind him.

"Of course you do, brat," Sam smiled. "You look better than the last few times I was here."

"Comfy clothes will do that to a girl, especially when your boyfriend parts with his favorite hoodie. I'm still tired all the time but it's to be expected," she told him before she looked over his shoulder. "Sorry for bleeding all over your shirt."

"It was just a shirt, it can be replaced," Spock said, giving her one of his rare smiles. "Thank you for saving my life."

Jaime smiled, "Thank you for saving mine."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's alive but she's not as okay as she appeared last chapter. John's not in this chapter but he is in the next one.

"Hey, Angie," Jaime whispered to the comatose girl on her fourth day after waking up. "Bones, you know, my best friend and super hot doctor, he said that when people are in a coma, talking to them helps. Says you might be able to hear me and since you don't have any family, I figured a familiar voice would be better than nothing."

Angela Martine was a brilliant industrial engineering student, who Jaime met during sophomore year in some of the same classes that she had with Ben. An orphan whose mother died when she was young and whose father was never around, Angie worked her ass off and got a scholarship to Cal. While there, Angie met her fiancé, Robert Tomlinson, during freshman year when she couldn't find one of the labs in Etcheverry. He walked her to class and pair was inseparable ever since.

A nuclear engineering major, Rob was one of the nicest people Jaime's ever met in her life. He was always kind and helpful to everyone. If you didn't know Robert, give him five minutes and you had a friend for life. And the way he was with Angie, it was the stuff they wrote stories about. They were supposed to get married over winter break but Rob didn't make it. He died shielding the love of his life and another student from gunfire.

Jaime sighed, "The school cancelled classes until Monday. A whole nine days off and we missed it. I'm not overly excited to go back. I'm actually kind of terrified. Our dean is gonna let me take the rest of my classes via webcam. One month until I'm supposed to graduate and I doubt I'll ever be able to walk into that building again. Going to graduate school is going to be very interesting." She let out a chuckle. "Probably take some time off. Campus is still swarming with reporters and someone let it slip that my dad's FBI. Now everyone wants to talk to me and I'm sure that I don't want to be the heroic face of all this… chaos. They should be talking about people like Rob… I heard what he did. Can't say I'm surprised, he was always sticking his neck out for people." Jaime pushed herself up out of the wheelchair that Bones forced her to use so that she could whisper in Angie's ear. "You have to fight. Rob loved you and he would want you to fight."

* * *

"You aren't supposed to have that," Bones said as he walked into her hospital room and gestured to her tablet.

"If it makes you feel better, it's dead and I don't have a charger," she sighed.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because Clare dropped her stuff off," her dad said, opening his eyes. "They had to toss her backpack but Clare managed to get the rest of her personal effects released."

"I loved that backpack," Jaime pouted as she examined the stuff in the white bag that Robbins gave her. Her backpack was a caramel colored canvas bag with brown leather trim that she'd had for years.

"That banged up thing?" Bones asked as he wrote something in her chart.

"Yea, dad get me that bag when I was a junior in high school. Mom gave me this ugly pink thing thinking that she could make me a little more girly. I refused to use it," she smiled.

"I found that bag walking past a second-hand store while I was working a case in Texas and I bought for three bucks," her dad smiled. "Jaime took one look at it, smiled brightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She's carried it to class every year since."

"What happened to it?" Bones asked.

"I bled on it," Jaime sighed, her eyes watering a little. She doesn't know why she's so emotional over a three dollar backpack.

"Hey, kiddo, it's just a bag," her dad told her, his hand rubbing her back. "I'll find you another one, okay?"

"Yea," she nodded. "You'll make sure it has character, right?"

Her dad smiled, "I promise."

* * *

"You okay?" Sam gave her a look.

"Peachy," she smiled.

"Liar. Come on. The 'rents aren't here, neither are John and Len. How are you, really?"

"I don't want to be here. And the harder I think about it, the more I keep having to ask myself why I didn't die on the floor of that lab. Why am I still alive, Sam?" Jaime looked into the bright blue eyes that matched hers. "I mean, what makes me more important or special than anyone else?"

"Ahh," her brother sighed. "The survivor's guilt cometh. I was beginning to wonder when that would crop up. Even though you won't talk about it, I know you well enough to know what you're thinking and it's perfectly normal."

"They had another funeral today. I went to see Angie… She's in a coma, the only person she had in her life died protecting her. Here I am, I got a little more than a scratch and I'm awake with a steady stream of visitors. I mean, my boyfriend's mother flew in from England to check on me in person. Cops and FBI agents I've never met keep coming by to shake my hand and pat me on the back. All I keep thinking is that Angie's alone and, other than Scotty, I'm the only one who noticed."

"Wanna do something for her?"

"I'm not allowed to do anything. Bones says I can go home tomorrow but you know mom. I wouldn't be surprised if the place is lined with bubble wrap," Jaime muttered.

Sam laughed, "She's just being protective."

"It just doesn't sit well with me that all these people are here for me but nobody's worried about Angie. Then, there's all the others. That Leslie kid is probably gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life… now he's a runner who can't run. And you remember Mary Josephs?" she asked. He gave her a nod. "She has brain damage. Everything from the last ten years is just gone. I saw her on my way into the building that morning… now she doesn't even recognize me. It's all messed up."

"That doesn't make it your fault or responsibility."

"I cried over my backpack today. How lame is that? People lost their lives and their lifestyles and I cried because my backpack is gone."

"Why'd they get rid of it, Jimmy?"

"Because it had my blood all over it."

"Why'd it have your blood on it?"

"I got shot, Sam," Jaime said. He gave her a look. "I got shot."

"You did."

"I got shot," she whispered. Her brother carefully pulled her onto his lap just as she burst into tears.

He pressed a kiss against her hair and held her tight while she cried. "I got ya, sis. I got ya."

* * *

"How'd you get the school to agree to this?" Jaime asked as she looked around the room.

"Didn't. I talked to a judge, Mister and Misses Tomlinson agreed to take legal guardianship of Angela," her dad said from behind her. "The school gave them access to her dorm. Nyota went with them and picked this stuff up. Pictures of her mom. Some of her and Robert. An extra blanket. Her iPod. John bought all the flowers. Apparently, she likes lilies. Your brother is cooking something up but I don't have any idea what it might be."

"That brother of mine is a crafty fella," Jaime said as she brushed the bangs away from Angie's face.

"You know, it's not your fault, right?" her dad asked.

"I knew Ben. I could've done something."

"No, you couldn't have. Finney wasn't all there. I can't tell you everything because it's still an open investigation but he needed professional help. All you could've done is what you did. You tried to help him and he turned you down. That is not on you."

"Feels like it."

"I don't know if you remember this but, when you were nine, I got shot working a case."

"I remember that you were in the hospital. Mom told me that there was a bad man and hurt you but she never told me how," she said.

"Yea. Hostage situation. Three dead when I get there. The guy was unhinged and, like an idiot, I agreed to trade myself for the remaining hostages. Eight people for me wasn't bad odds as far as I was concerned," he sighed. "So, I go in without a vest, talk to the guy, try to calm him down, the idiot squad outside piss him off, he shoots me and they shoot him." Her dad opened a few buttons on his shirt so that she could see the scar. "I should've died. Doc says I got lucky."

"But you didn't feel lucky."

"Nope," he closed his shirt. "At the end of the day, people were still dead and all the news coverage was about the maniac who killed them. These were good people and nobody gave a damn about who they were. I was sitting in a hospital room watching you color and all I could feel was guilt that those people didn't get to sit with their families and I blamed myself. Getting promoted a few months later didn't help either."

"So, why'd you stay in the Bureau?" Jaime asked. He pointed at her. "Me?"

"You were so proud of me. 'My daddy's a superhero. He stops bad guys.' You were even me for Halloween for that year, I'll have to dig up the pictures. I figured, if you're proud of me, then I was doing something right. Slowly, I placed the blame where it belonged."

"You were right," another voice whispered weakly. "Your dad's cool."

"Angie," Jaime smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor," her dad smiled, "Welcome back, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela Martine and Robert Tomlinson were Enterprise crew members who were supposed to get married in TOS episode Balance of Terror but he was killed. Leslie and Josephs were security officers during the show, I changed the gender of the latter.


	26. Chapter 26

"Who…?" she looked around her bedroom at her parent's house after –gently- kicking her mother out. Someone's been in here. It wasn't that the room was messy or anything, she just had that feeling. Jaime made a half-hearted offer to go back to her dorm but nobody liked the idea very much, especially since they were all avoiding the place. Sam and Gaila were staying at her parent's house. Scotty and Pavel were at the engineer's place. Nyota was staying in Spock's off-campus apartment with him. And John… "So, you've been sleeping in my room."

"Your mother offered, she figured you wouldn't mind. My mum's staying in the guest room and I wasn't sold on the idea of being on campus by myself," John sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to live there next semester. I might even brave driving the bridge and get an apartment on this side of the water."

"What about when I go back to classes?" Jaime asked. "If I go back."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly. She was finishing her bachelor's early, like she planned, because it was a promise she made herself a long time ago and she wasn't letting this stop her. The rest of it, the master's and the PhD, wasn't her immediate concern anymore. "I think I might want to go to another school. Hell, I might want to go to another country."

"You'll think about it then decide that Cal is your school and to hell with Finney for thinking he could mess up your life any more than he already has. You'll be pissed you even considered leaving. I give it… two days."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right, I know you. It won't be easy going back but you've never been one do things the easy way," he smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I still don't want to live on campus anymore. I was considering moving before all this, anyway."

"Really?"

"Really. That's what I wanted to talk to you about but I never got the chance," John frowned. She knew he was thinking about all the horrible ways her life could've ended.

"Hey, I'm okay," Jaime said, stepping into his arms. John pulled her close, his hands sliding under her shirt and resting against her back, his head gently dropping to her shoulder. "Bones wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if wasn't okay. I'm the little sister he never knew he wanted, so he's more protective than you are."

"I noticed," he muttered. "I just… I honestly don't know what I would've done if you…"

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him. "Scotty says I'm too stubborn for my own good. When my day comes, it'll be on my terms."

"He said that?"

"He did. He's not wrong. I remember thinking that I too much to do for that to be the end."

"Anything I should know about?"

"I made a bucket list but I think I might do it all sooner rather than later," Jaime chuckled.

"Let me know if I can be of any help with that."

"Help? You're doing this stuff with me. You have to make a list too," she smiled.

"His and hers bucket lists. Morbid."

"Considering everything, I think we get a pass."

"Anything easy on the list?"

"I want a tattoo but Bones said I have to wait since I'm already at risk for an infection. I'm thinking about cutting my hair," Jaime said.

John raised his head to look at her, "How short?"

"Chin-length. You think I could pull it off?" she pulled her hair back at the approximate spot.

"I think you could pull off a great many things. Charge it to my account, whenever you get around to getting it cut. And no, you can't argue with me about it."

"Fine but that means I'm gonna go to some really expensive place with mood lighting, assistants and champagne I can't drink just because you're paying for it. And I'm gonna give a really generous tip."

"You make that sound like a threat when you're well aware that your happiness is more important to me than money. It always has been. If you want to amuse yourself by going to a high-end salon and making fun of people under your breath, because we both know that you will, be my guest." He knows her so well.

"Okay, then," Jaime smiled. John, on the other hand, let out a yawn. "Alright, you know what… Strip."

"Uh… I distinctly remember Leonard telling you that you can't…" John started.

"I know. I'm not allowed to have sex. Considering that I missed a week of birth control, that wouldn't be a good move anyway. What my grumpy doctor did tell me to do was get some rest. I haven't had a good night's sleep since all this happened, neither have you. You can try to deny it but it's all over your beautiful face. So, I've decided that you're gonna strip down to your skivvies, get in the bed and hold me," she declared.

"Is that what you decided?"

"It is. There was a study that says skin-to-skin contact between couples reduces stress and anxiety." He gave her a look. "I was bored and the shrink that stopped by my room left a bunch of stuff for me to read. I'm not brave enough for the internet right now."

"I can't argue with that," he chuckled and began peeling off his clothes. Jaime wasn't nearly as fast about it and John gave her a hand with her shirt.

"Thanks."

"You do not need to thank me for taking your clothing off. I quite enjoy the task."

"Shut up," she smiled and gave him a nudge before awkwardly climbing into bed.

"Why should I? Have you seen yourself? Gorgeous."

"Except for the whole midline incision thing I got going on. I think it looks like a weird zipper. Railroad track maybe," Jaime muttered. Bones took out the staples that went in a line down the middle of her abdomen and the ones that were keeping her gunshot wound together. Now, she had these little sterile bandage strips where the staples used to be and they looked odd. "Guess it's no more bikinis for me."

"Still beautiful," John whispered.

"Yea, so when it scars, it'll just be a reminder that I almost died. What every girl wants."

"Hey," he placed a finger under Jaime's chin to make her look at him. "They're also a reminder that you're alive." John pressed a gentle kiss against her lips and held her in his arms. "I will take that any day."

She ran her fingers along his jaw, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too, darling."

* * *

"Look who finally decided to join us," her brother smiled when Jaime walked into the kitchen. John wasn't in bed when she woke up but he did leave her a note that he went with her dad to pick up his dad at the airport since Richard was apparently joining them for Thanksgiving.

"Tired. I'd kill for a cup of coffee but my tyrant of a doctor told me not to drink it," Jaime muttered.

"Why?" Gaila asked.

"Diuretic," Sam and Sara supplied in unison.

"She could get dehydrated," John's mother said from her seat at the counter.

"Yea, that," Jaime sighed as she pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. Her mother handed her a drinking glass. "I'm gonna pretend this has coffee in it."

"Want me to wave coffee beans under your nose?" Gaila offered.

"No, I'll just eat 'em. Dad did promise me chocolate-covered coffee beans as soon as Bones said it was okay, so at least I have something to look forward to," Jaime chuckled as she poured a glass of milk. She groaned at the pills in her hand before she tossed the pain and antibiotic medications in her mouth then downed the drink. "I don't know how much of this I'm gonna be able to take. No coffee. No sex. No lab. I can barely dress myself. I'm gonna lose my mind."

"Whoa, TMI, kid," Sam said.

"Do you really want to go there? Do you? _Do you_?" she asked her brother, glancing between him Gaila.

"Nevermind," he muttered. "I'm gonna change the oil on the car."

"I wanna work on the car," Jaime pouted and her eyes watered.

"Len said no," Sam told her.

"I know. If I didn't love him, I'd kill him," she said. "Go take care of our girl."

"You sound so sad," Gaila said as Sam walked out the back door.

Jaime nodded, "I just have keep reminding myself that this won't last forever and life will return to some form of normal."

"Not this week," her mother said, kissing Jaime's temple and rubbing her back.

"No, not this week," she sighed. Thanksgiving was a few days away.

Pulling Jaime into a hug, her mother smiled, "It's okay. This year, we have a lot to be thankful for."


	27. Chapter 27

Going back to the dorms to get her stuff was a bit surreal. The students who didn't know where Jaime had been over the last two weeks, quickly figured it out when the men in her life refused to let the usually active woman do anything aside give them directions. Fortunately, Jaime didn't actually unpack after moving in. Aside from some clothes, some books and some tools, everything was still mostly boxed up.

"You're worse than me," Sam chuckled.

"How so?" Jaime asked.

"Uh, I actually unpacked," her brother smiled.

"I was never here," she reminded him. "Between classes, research, John, crashing at your place and babysitting Jojo, I think I slept in this a dozen times since August. Finally got a single and I didn't even use it."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep in my dorm much senior year. I was too busy," he told her.

"I remember, you were always at the library," Jaime sighed. "The good ole days."

"No kidding," he chuckled.

"Uh, Jaime," a voice said from behind her.

She took a deep breath before she turned around, "Sean."

"I wasn't notified that you were moving," Sean Finnegan, the Resident Assistant for her dorm, said.

"Housing pushed my paperwork through early," Jaime said to the creepy man who isn't nearly as sharp as his job needs him to be.

"I know this is a trying time for everyone but leaving school isn't gonna help," Sean told her. The few students that happened to be watching the exchange collectively face-palmed.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"You haven't been here for two weeks," he said.

She nodded, "Of course I haven't I…"

"Look, you got a lot of potential and you're really smart, I would hate to see you throw it all away because you were uncomfortable," the RA said.

"Dude, she's done. She graduates in two weeks," Sam said. Sean gave him a look.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I'm good," Jaime said.

"You're good being a quitter?" Sean asked her.

"God, you're an idiot. The dean of the engineering department let me take my finals early. I got shot in Etcheverry," she said pulling up her shirt to show him the wound before she pulled it down. "They had to cut me open to stop me from bleeding to death. I didn't quit, I just decided that staying with my folks in San Fran is a better living arrangement for me and the school agreed since I have just under three weeks until commencement and no classes. You really suck at your job."

Sean took a breath, "Sorry… I uh… I made a bad assumption."

"You're always making bad assumptions," Jamie told him. She was leaving, so there wasn't any point in sugar-coating it. "Sexist assumptions. Racist assumptions. It's not cool, it's not funny and you're often wrong. There are a dozen people in this building who can do your job better than you and if you're not careful about what you say and who you say it to, someone is gonna take it from you. RAs are supposed to be helpful, so be helpful."

"Uh…" he muttered.

"Jim, that's everything," Bones said, a box in his arms.

"Here," John playfully tossed her leather jacket at her. It was the one he brought her at Burberry in London and she missed it.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smiled at her boyfriend before looking at Sean. "We had a classmate who felt like he couldn't get the help he needed from the people around him. He thought that shooting up a building was a better option. You are in a position to stop other students from feeling that way, don't take that for granted."

* * *

"Hey, super genius," Jaime smiled at Spock.

"You are on campus," he said, giving her a look as she dropped into the seat next to him.

"Thing about being in the hospital and on doctor's orders to rest, I couldn't do anything but study. I took my finals and we cleaned out my dorm," she smiled. "I just stopped by to say hi. Hi."

"Hello," Spock said, actually looking up from the lines of code on his computer. "How are you?"

"Bored. Etcheverry's still sealed off, so my research is locked in a lab. Even if it wasn't, I'm not really ready to go in the building yet."

"Neither am I," he said quietly. "I know that it is illogical to fear a building, however… I find myself afraid."

"The hard part is that everybody's trying to help…"

"But the only people who really understand are those who have been in the same or similar situations," her friend finished her thought. "I have an eidetic memory which makes it worse."

"You can't forget, even if you want to," Jaime sighed. That is worse. "I close my eyes and I can see it like it was five minutes ago. My mom wants me to see someone."

"That sounds like a wise suggestion," Spock said.

"I'm not really sold on the whole idea of sitting in a room and talking about my feelings," she told him.

"Is that not what you're doing now?"

"It's not… It's exactly what I'm doing. Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," he told her. "If you do not want to have a person to person session, perhaps you would feel more comfortable in a group therapy setting. The school has organized such meetings, however, as your best friend is a medical professional, he may be able to give you a more suitable solution."

"He'll get a kick out of that," Jaime chuckled.

"As your doctor, is it not his duty to ensure your mental well-being as much as your physical?"

"It is. He did introduce me to a shrink when I was in the hospital, maybe I should call her and see if she'll do a group thing… my whole family needs a head doc right about now. You too."

"I believe it may be beneficial to talk to someone about my unease. If you are able to secure a session, please let me know and I will attend," Spock said. Jaime knows him well enough to know that he doesn't actually talk about feelings and he barely shows the ones he has, which means he probably feels worse than he's letting on.

"Will do," she smiled and decided to change the subject. "You're coming over for Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes, Nyota and I will be there."

* * *

"I have something for you," John announced when he and Sam walked into the house –from wherever they went- on Thanksgiving morning.

"Clothes?" Gaila asked. "Diamonds?" They all looked at her. "What? It's not like he couldn't."

"I would if it was something that Jaime enjoyed but she doesn't," John smiled before sitting a large bag on the coffee table in front of Jaime. "I thought this would be better."

"You…" Jaime raised an eyebrow as she pulled the boxes out of the bag. "You are awesome."

"I know," John smiled.

"You bought her toys?" Gaila asked. All the engineers and scientists in the room, which was almost everyone, glared at her.

"Legos are not toys, lass, they're a way of life," Scotty said.

"Da," Pavel added. "I started most of my projects with the little blocks."

"What he get ya?" Bones asked.

"A Millennium Falcon, the SHIELD helicarrier, the TARDIS and the thousand piece case," Jaime smiled. She felt like a kid at Christmas with no idea which present to start with. "Jo, what's first?"

"The TARDIS," Bones' four -going on twenty- year old said with a big smile.

"Girl after my own heart," John chuckled. "There's a motor set in there too because I'm sure you'll make something that moves."

"Oh, God. You're gonna regret that," Bones chuckled.

"I'll never regret making my girl smile," John said. Jaime stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"You're gonna build with us, right?" she asked John, looking up at him.

"Of course I will. I just need to speak with my father for a few moments, then I'm all yours," he said before he kissed the top of her head and left the living room.

"You guys are nauseatingly cute," Bones grumbled.

"You're a grouch who needs to L-A-I-D," Jaime said as she opened the box to the TARDIS set.

"What does that mean, Aunt Jimmy," Joanna asked.

"Nothing you need to know about, sweetie. Something that daddies do when they're older. You'll learn about it in thirty years," Jaime told her goddaughter. "Now, are we doing this with the instructions?"

Joanna smirked, "Instructions? We don't need no stinking instructions."

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Grandpa Charlie said as he leaning into the car. Jaime hasn't had much opportunity to drive and she wasn't allowed to work on it but nobody said she couldn't hang out in the 1965 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible that once belonged to her father.

"By all means," Jaime sighed. "They looking for me yet?"

"Like most of them don't already know where you disappeared to," he said as he got into the passenger seat. "I love this car. Your mom let me drive it once."

"Not surprised," she smiled.

"So, am I gonna have to beg, or are you gonna let me see it," Grandpa Charlie asked. She smiled and pulled up her shirt. He let out a low whistle. "As much as it pains me, you're in good company."

"Nam?" Jaime asked. Retired Navy Corpsman Senior Chief Charles Pike was dad's dad who teaches high school history down in his hometown of Mojave, California. None of them could actually blame the man for going home after he spent nearly three decades bouncing around the world.

"Beirut, actually. I was attached to the Second Battalion, Eighth Marines. One minute I'm fixing up some kid and the next, there's a hole in my leg. I didn't even notice at first. Fun times," he sighed. "How you feel?"

"Like I got shot. Does it ever…" she looked up at the ceiling of the garage. "I don't know, get better?"

"It does. You'll have scars, physical and emotional but you'll find a way to live with it. Each day more normal than the day before it until it's just something in your past. You're a tough kid, you'll be fine."

"It's just weird, you know. It was just a nice day. The sun was shining and it was warm and… then it was a nightmare," Jaime sighed.

"Nightmares only have power if you let them."


	28. Chapter 28

"Zero-one-zero-one-zero-zero-one-zero zero-one-one-zero-zero-one-zero-one zero-one-one-zero-one-one-zero-zero zero-one-one-zero-zero-zero-zero-one zero-one-one-one-one-zero-zero-zero," Jaime said really fast to man across the table.

"Easier said than done," Spock replied. He was on edge and he needed to calm down if he was gonna get through Thanksgiving with the group of family and friends.

"Zero-one-zero-one-zero-one-zero-zero zero-one-one-one-zero-zero-one-zero zero-one-one-one-one-zero-zero-one," Jaime smiled.

"I will endeavor to," her friend said with a small smile.

"Wait. You understood that?" Gaila asked. "It was just a bunch of numbers."

"Ones and zeros, actually, babe," Sam said.

"She said something in ones and zeros. How is that possible?" the redhead asked.

"Binary," Jaime, her mother, Spock, Sam, Scotty and Pavel all said at the same time. Gaila, John, Bones and everyone else at the table looked at them.

"It's a digital language," Nyota said, looking between Jaime and Spock. "One I haven't mastered."

"That doesn't explain what it is," Sara said.

"In mathematics and digital electronics, a binary number is a character expressed in the binary numeral system or base-two numeral system which represents numeric values using two different symbols: usually zero and one. The binary system is used internally by nearly all modern computers and computer-based devices. Each digit is referred to as a bit," Spock told the group, glancing at John's mother when he did.

"Each series of ones and zeros is a character and a string of characters could be anything from a section of code to a word," Pavel said.

"I wasn't listening to her but I counted four distinct pauses in her speech pattern in the first word and two pauses in the second, so it was a five letter word and a three letter word," her mother said with a smile.

"Show off," Sam smiled at their mother.

"Your sister's the one talking in binary," their mom pointed out.

"Relax and try," Scotty added. "That's what the lass said, 'Relax' and 'Try'."

"Why would you tell Spock to relax and to try?" her grandad asked.

"Because Spock doesn't do well in social situations," Bones offered from the seat on her right. "He can get overwhelmingly frustrated at us normal people."

"That's not it," John said from her other side. "Jaime was telling him to relax but it was about something specific. The 'try' was just a reinforcement and insignificant." Everyone, but especially his father, looked at John. "Anthropology is all about the study of humans. Understanding people is what I do and I understand Jim better than she thinks. She was telling him to relax because there's something going on that the rest of us aren't privy to."

"Well, she did take a bullet for him," Jaime's dad offered. "It's not odd for people to form bonds through life and death situations."

"That's not it," John said. "Wanna tell us what's going on, darling?"

"Nothing to do with me," Jaime said with a shrug. She looked at Spock, "You should just do it now. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Very well. If you would be so kind, my friend," Spock said before he took a deep breath and rose from his seat, reaching his hand over to Jaime. She reached into her pocket and handed him the jewelry box he asked her to hold on to back in August. Ny spent so much time at his apartment that he asked Jaime to keep it safe and out of sight.

"Oh, my God," Gaila said as Spock knelt next to Nyota.

"Yes," Ny said.

"He didn't ask you anything yet," Grandpa Charlie whispered from his seat on Ny's other side.

"Oh, right," the linguist said, earning chuckles from the whole group.

"Nyota, will you marry me?" Spock asked. He ran a bunch of stuff by Jaime as to what he should say but he decided to keep it simple and to the point.

"Yes," Ny repeated. Spock slid the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss.

"I knew it," Gaila smiled as she went to hug their friends.

Bones nudged Jaime, "Told you."

* * *

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm exhausted," Jaime said with a yawn. "So, forgive me but I'm gonna go to bed."

"No need to apologize, kiddo," her dad said.

"Just weird… going to bed before grandpa," she smiled as the man in question tossed a throw pillow at her. "I'm kidding."

"Well, as your doctor, I fully support you getting some rest. I better get the little one home anyway," Bones said before he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya, Jim."

"Love you too, Bonesy," Jaime said as little arms wrapped around her legs. "What do you think you're doing, Miss McCoy?"

"Keeping you," the girl smiled.

"I'm just going to bed. Aunt Jimmy's tired," Jaime admitted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Joanna asked.

"Of course you will. I need my Lego assistant. Besides, someone's gotta eat all the leftover pie. Do you know somebody who could do that?" Jaime smiled as Joanna pointed at herself. "That's right. Love you, Mini-Bones."

"Love you too, Aunt Jimmy," Joanna smiled before letting her go. Jaime quickly found herself in another goodbye hug, this one with the wiz-kid. It went around like that, hugs and goodbyes, until everyone but the Kirk-Pikes, the Harrisons and Gaila was left.

"Okay, second time's a charm. I'm going to bed. Have fun… but not too much fun," she yawned before heading up to her room. Jaime flopped onto her bed and let out a wince.

"You're stubborn," John said a minute later, shutting the door to her bedroom behind him.

"You just now noticed that?" Jaime mumbled against her comforter.

"No. You've been in pain for hours, you tried to hide it but I noticed. Pretty sure that your dad, Leonard, Sam and Spock noticed as well. Your body is healing itself, darling, and that's going to take a while. This is certainly not the time for you to solider through," he sighed as he pulled her shoes off. "How bad is your migraine?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You were rubbing your neck, clinching your jaw and avoiding the light," John said quietly as he undressed her, without her participation, more or less. She was tempted to ask if he watched everyone that closely but she already knew the answer to that.

"You got that from Bones," she chuckled.

"Actually, I didn't. Bed."

"Sir. Yes, sir."

"Smartass."

"Takes one to know one. And it's not a full migraine. Not yet, anyway."

"Here, take this," he said as he handed her a pill and glass of water. "It's just an over the counter medication for your migraine. Leonard said it would be alright."

"I hate these things," Jaime sighed before she took the pill.

"I know," he took the glass and sat it on the nightstand. "I've been warned."

"By who?"

"Everybody."

"You coming to bed or are you going back downstairs?"

"With all the parents? I'm getting a migraine just thinking about it," John chuckled as he pulled his clothes off and got into bed with her.

"Are they bonding? Swapping baby stories about us?"

"I think so. George and Gaila went to bed though."

"Thank God for small favors. Heaven knows what my brother will say."

"He knows more about you than your parents?" he asked.

She smiled, "Most siblings do."

* * *

"Mister Harrison, we weren't expecting you," the man said to Richard when he, John and Jaime walked into the –tiny and temporary- Harrison Shipping San Francisco office.

"That was the point," Richard said. "Where are we?"

"As I said over the phone…" the man stared but John shook his head.

"Mister Harrison doesn't like excuses," John stated as he picked up some paperwork off the desk. "Where are we?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm your boss, that's all you need to know at this juncture," John said smoothly. 'Not suited for business, my ass,' Jaime thought to herself.

Given everything that happened in the last month, it was good to be doing something. Bones still wants her to take it easy for a few more weeks but he did give her the all clear to join the Harrison men on their trip to check out how the company was doing.

"He's such an idiot," someone muttered from behind Jaime.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jack Harper. The guy their talking to. He has us behind and he doesn't seem concerned since Mister Harrison lives in England," the new guy told her.

"He's gonna regret that. Richard doesn't like mediocrity and John lives here," Jaime said with a smile.

"Another one? The guy behind the desk over there is John Stiles and I'm John Kyle," the man offered at hand. "Everyone just calls me Kyle."

"Jaime Kirk." She reached over and shook his hand. "So, where are we really?"

"Waiting on the equipment to ship in. Some of it is in the storage facility until we get the berthing info for our ships but we should've gotten that already. Harper's twiddling his thumbs," Kyle said.

"Richard isn't going to like that," Jaime sighed. As if on cue, Richard's face contorted. "Oh, shit."

"You been with Harrison Shipping long?" Kyle asked.

"At it's core, Harrison Shipping is a family business and she's family," John said as he walked over. "My father's going to fire that idiot and if he doesn't, I will."

"Fun times," she chuckled before she introduced the two men. Jaime watched Richard over John's shoulder. "Papa Harrison doesn't look happy."

"He's not. Harper is wasting money," John sighed.

"And I know how your dad is about money," Jaime smirked. "You need me to do anything?"

"Yea, can you look though the equipment invoices and at the pier forms?" John asked.

She nodded, "Am I looking for anything specific?"

"No, I just don't trust that idiot's numbers," John said.

"Consider it done," Jaime smiled.

"Use Harper's office, he's not going to have it much longer," John told her.

"Anything else, Mister Harrison?" she asked playfully.

"That'll be all for now, Miss Kirk," John said with a wink. "Nice you meet you, Mister Kyle."

"Sir," Kyle said as John walked back over to his father. "That's the new boss."

"He's tough but fair. You'll like him," Jaime said.

"You're close?" Kyle asked.

"Very."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Harper and Stiles are Enterprise crew members. Kyle is the transporter tech in both TOS and the reboot. Harper is an ops officer and Stiles is a navigator.


	29. Chapter 29

"There's a bedroom on this side of the main room and another through there," the woman, whose name escapes her, told Jaime and John. He was apartment hunting a week before Jaime's graduation and, for some reason she didn't fully understand, she had to go with him.

"What do you think?" John asked her.

"I'm not the one looking for an apartment," Jaime smiled as she looked around. The place was okay but it really wasn't up to her.

"Can you give us a few moments, please?" John asked the realtor, who gave him a nod and a smile before she stepped out of the room. "You think I would move somewhere you weren't comfortable? You know better."

"Still your apartment."

"Our. It's going to be our flat, not just mine," he told her.

"I don't remember being asked to move in with you," she pointed out.

"I wasn't going to ask," John said.

"What kind of idiot wants his girlfriend to move in with him without asking his girlfriend if she wants to move in with him?"

"The kind of idiot that wants to talk about it with his fiancée."

"What?" Jaime looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, you had to know this was coming," he smiled. "I planned this whole thing nearly a month ago… then you got shot and I decided to wait. Plan two was Thanksgiving but Spock beat me to the punch and I didn't want to step on their moment. Plan three was to ask you tomorrow. I planned this whole romantic evening for the two of us..."

"And I just ruined it."

"Spectacularly," he chuckled. "So, now I'm left with two options. One, we could pretend this conversation never happened, go on with our day and pick a flat. Or two, I could propose right now."

"I doubt either of us could just forget this conversation," she said quietly.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that. I think I've waited too long to do this, as it is," John said before he held her face in his hands. "You'll have to forgive me for not having your ring, I don't carry it around."

"Forgiven," Jaime whispered. She could practically hear her heart beating in her chest.

"Breathe."

"Working on it."

"Jaime, I knew from the moment I met you that I was never going to meet anyone like you. I knew from the moment you talked to me that I was never going to hear anything the same. I knew from one kiss that I never wanted to kiss anyone else. I knew from the first time you said 'I love you' that I was going to love you for the rest of my life. And I know that my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. There are many ways to be happy in this life but all I need and all I want is you. Jaime Tessa Kirk, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled. "A million times, yes."

* * *

"We picked the loft. It's in a good spot and there's plenty of room. We're thinking about moving in right before next semester starts for you guys because John has some plan for winter break. Oh, and we're engaged," Jaime said over the phone.

"OH MY GOD!" Gaila yelled in the background.

"I'm guessing she heard all that," Jaime said to her brother.

"She did. To be honest, I figured you'd get engaged sooner," Sam said.

"Apparently, we were supposed to and my dumb ass got shot," she said with a smile. John just gave her hand a squeeze.

"Gaila wants to know what the ring looks like," her brother said.

"I have no idea. John didn't bring it with us," Jaime said.

"Ring?" John asked. She nodded. "It's a ring."

"That doesn't help," Gaila said, she must've taken Sam's phone.

"Well, too bad," Jaime chuckled.

"You're no fun." Jaime could practically see the pout on her friend's face.

"John happens to think I'm a lot of fun."

"Oh, God, you sound like me," Gaila laughed.

"I will take it as a compliment. Can I have my brother back?" Jaime asked. Gaila grumbled but she gave the phone back to Sam. "We're almost at the house, can you head her off for me?"

"I'll keep her busy," Sam chuckled.

"I don't want to know the details," she shuddered. The pair was alone at home and Jaime really didn't want a mental image of their shenanigans.

"No, no you do not," Sam told her. "Congrats, kid. We're gonna have to do something."

"That's what dad said. Talk to him," Jaime said.

"Can do. See you later," her brother said before he hung up the phone.

"I give it an hour or two before she comes looking for us," she said as they got out of the car at her parent's house.

"One can only hope."

"She just wants to fuss over the ring."

John smiled, "Then I suppose we should get it on your finger. Come on."

"It's here?" Jaime asked.

"It's in my bag, upstairs," he said as he pulled her through the house and up to her room. Jaime pulled off the big, warm cardigan that she borrowed from John as she watched him dig into one of the side pockets of his large duffle bag. "Should I propose again?"

"No. The first one was perfect," she smiled. There really wasn't a way to top that.

"Okay," John opened the jewelry box and Jaime's jaw dropped.

"That's for me?" Jaime asked.

"No, it's for Queen Elizabeth," he chuckled as he slid it on her finger. "Of course it's for you."

"It's a giant sapphire."

"It's not giant."

"It's what, two carats?"

"Two point five-eight, actually," he smiled. She looked at the cushion-cut sapphire and pave-set diamonds framed in white gold.

"John, that's giant."

"If it makes you feel better, it's smaller and less expensive than the other one," John chuckled.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. The blue was pretty and very familiar. "Almost the same color as my eyes."

"That was the point."

"Gaila's gonna freak out," Jaime laughed.

"I think I just set the bar really high for your brother."

"You think?"

"Maybe," John sighed. "I fully expected you to argue with me."

"Because it's big or because I could probably buy a house with it?"

"Both."

"I guess I'll just have to live with it," she smiled before she pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I mean, there are worse things."

"Who are you?"

"I'm me," Jaime chuckled. "It's just… life's too short to make a fuss every time you gave me something. I'd rather be grateful that I'm here and that you love me." She softly kissed his lips. "And I am."

"What are you doing?" he smiled as she pushed his jacket over his shoulders.

"I'm going to have my way with my fiancé."

"Your doctor has not cleared you to have sex, Jim."

"True," she smiled. "But he didn't say that I couldn't have some fun."

"You're trouble."

"You know this and you love me anyway."

"You're right on both counts."

* * *

"Don't go swimming with that thing," her mom chuckled. "You'll sink to the bottom."

"Like you're one to talk, look at the rock on your engagement ring," Jaime laughed. It was a one and a half carat oval-cut diamond on a platinum band. Her mom only wears it on special occasions, like right now.

"I don't know how much it set Chris back and I really don't want to know." Her mother held Jaime's hand and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as you are but it works," Winona smiled. "You got yourself a good one. Don't ever let him go."

"That's the plan. He could've given me a ring pop and it would've mattered," Jaime smiled. "Can I tell you something really weird?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that." That's why Jaime loves her mother so damn much.

"I dreamt about him... When I was unconscious. Does that mean I'm crazy?"

"No. It's means that you're in love and that when your mind and body were in crisis, he kept you rooted in this life."

"Oh, mom. That was like a ten on the sappy meter." The two women both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, my loves," her dad asked as they walked back to the table. The six of them -Jaime, John, Gaila, Sam and their parents- were having dinner at nice restaurant in the Embarcadero.

"Your wife is crazy," Jaime said as John held out her seat, her dad did the same for her mom.

Her dad smiled, "Of course she is. Why do you think I married her?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Why did you bring me with you?" Bones asked Jaime as they walked into the salon. Jaime checked them before she looked at her best friend.

"When's the last time you just took a minute?" she asked.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, Jim."

"Still a valid question."

"I have a four year old, a crazy ex-wife, a ton of research, I'm a surgical fellow and I have a best friend who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble. I don't have time for stuff like this," he said.

"So, five years ago, at least."

"Your point?"

"You gotta take some time for yourself, Bonesy," Jaime smiled at him. "Take it from me. I mean... all that time in school and I almost died without having actually lived this life. Sometimes, you gotta just go with the flow."

"I guess. So, what are we doing here?" the doctor asked, resigning himself to his fate.

"We're getting haircuts. John's treat," she chuckled.

He gave her a look, "Still weird?"

"Yes and no," Jaime said as they were led to chairs next to each other and offered drinks. There was a quick consultation with their hair stylists before she could explain a bit. "I'm still getting used to the idea of having someone take care of me. The difference between John and Gary is that I don't feel like I _have_ to rely on John but I know that can if I need to and he wouldn't hold it against me later. And he asks my opinion. Other than that, the mystery of the money thing is gone."

"How so?" Bones asked.

"Well, I've seen behind the curtain, as it were. I know his mother's family has always had money but I've been in Sara's office and that woman puts in a lot of work. She doesn't write anything we'd read but still. Then there's Richard. I officially start working for him after New Year's but I already have a list of things to do that's longer than my arm."

"I thought you were just a consultant."

"That was before they fired the idiot who was supposed to be putting the office together. I think Richard suspected the guy was messing it all up but I think he needed to see it with his own eyes to be sure. I'm taking over Harper's duties until John graduates, at least. Which is why I sorta started early," Jaime smiled. She -admittedly- doesn't know much about business but she's good with people, numbers and getting things done. Richard was trusting her to succeed where Harper failed and Jaime was determined not to let her future father-in-law down. "I was talking to Richard and, depending on how I do, there might be a more permanent job in it for me."

"I thought you didn't want to work for John," her best friend said.

"I wouldn't be. I'd be working for Richard, equal to John," Jaime said.

"Doesn't he have to get approval for that?" Bones asked. She glanced at him. "A board or stockholders. Something like that."

"No. H.S. is a private limited company… an LLC. Richard and Sara own most of it, John owns a percentage too. Apparently, I'll get a chunk of the company after the wedding. Anyway, there isn't a board. If Richard wants to hire his daughter-in-law, nobody is in a position to argue."

"Look at you," he smiled. "Little Jimmy's a big girl now."

"That's what life's all about, Bonesy. We grow up and get jobs and get married. Oh, God… what's happening to me?"

"You're an adult. Welcome to my world."

* * *

"I like it better than I thought I would," John said as he ran his hand through her newly cut hair. It was a tiny bit longer than chin-length. "It looks good."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Here, my father sent this to you."

"What is it?" Jaime asked as she took the large manila envelope.

"I don't know. I didn't open it," he shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's about the office."

"Oh, fun," she smiled as she pulled the papers out and started to read. "Oh, my God."

"What?"

"This is my contract with Harrison Shipping and I'm not sure if I should be flattered, offended or terrified," Jaime handed John the paperwork. "My wages."

"Oh, that's… oh."

"That's high," she said. "A hundred and two thousand dollar contract for six months… that's seventeen grand a month. That's a lot, right?"

"It's less than Harper's contract," he finally told her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I feel a little better," Jaime sighed. She figured that there was the added bonus of being able to do stuff for John like he did for her. Part of her brain ran off on it's own to find surprises for the beautiful man in front of her.

"You're brilliant and you're coming in to fill a void left by someone's incompetence. My father wouldn't've asked you to do it if he didn't think you could excel at it. And while it's a little higher than average, I'm sure you'll earn every quid… dollar."

"You're so British."

"Says my All-American girl," John smiled.

"You really think I can do this? I mean… business, even with a strong engineering component, isn't really what I had envisioned for myself when I graduated."

"I think you can do anything you put enough effort into. Besides, this'll give you time. Time to decide if you want to go to graduate school next fall like you planned. Time to decide if you want to stay with the company if you like it. Time to decide if you want to do something completely random. Time to decide when we're getting married."

"Decisions, decisions."

* * *

"I wasn't supposed to give this speech today. I was supposed sit down there with all of you, pretend to listen and maybe fall asleep while people we barely know talk to us about a life we haven't started yet. That was before. That was when the worst thing that could happen to you was sleeping through your alarm and being, or heaven forbid, missing Professor Barnett's nine o'clock philosophy class." That earned Joe Tormolen a laugh. He was the sole student speaker this year.

"He's pretty good," the girl behind Jaime said.

"He's okay," Jaime muttered. She talked to Angie and knew for a fact that Robert was supposed to be the person giving this speech.

"You got something against him?"

"No. I just wish Rob was here," Jaime said, glancing at Robert's parents. Gaila was in the room somewhere recording it for Angie to watch.

"You're an engineering major?" the girl whispered.

"Yea. More of us were supposed to graduate today. I think I'm the only one who got shot and finished on schedule," she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jaime offered a small smile and turned her attention back to Joe.

It was really bittersweet. Winter commencements were always the smaller ceremony, with most people opting for the big one in spring even if they finished their degree before the winter deadline. A little over a month after 'The Massacre in Etcheverry', this ceremony was anything but small. A lot of press –including a certain redheaded photojournalism major- lined the walls of the small hall they were using.

"… My fellow graduates, take a deep breath. We about to graduate from the top public university in the country and that's nothing to scoff at," Joe said, earning a cheer. "We have a responsibility, not only to our wonderful faculty, but to each other and especially to the memories of our fallen classmates. We have an opportunity to change the world, we owe it to them and to ourselves to reach out and grab it," Joe finished his speech to resounding applause.

The dean of students made a long-winded speech before he awarded posthumous degrees to Robert, Marla McGivers and David Bailey, three of the students killed by Ben. Angie was also granted her degree, which the Tomlinsons accepted for her. According to the letter that the survivors got from the dean, the degrees for slain students would be given to the families at the regular commencement exercises that they would have participated in with their friends. Severely injured students would get their degrees on a case-by-case basis, there were only four who qualified and Jaime had a feeling that they'll all get their degrees.

After a bit of a tearjerker, the dean of students awarded the PhD students, including –shocker- Spock, with their doctorates. Then, he informed the other students to come accept their degrees, Jaime and Matt Leslie were first. You could almost hear a pin drop in the room.

"Matthew L. Leslie, cum laude, engineering," the dean said. Leslie –she never did find out why he went by his last name- wheeled himself up the small ramp and to the dean. He accepted his 'degree' and shook hands with the dean before he wheeled off.

"Jaime Tessa Kirk, summa cum laude, mechanical engineering and mathematics," the dean announced. Jaime offered as much of a smile as she could as walked over and shook his hand, taking the paper substitute for her degree.

"Good job, Miss Kirk," Doctor Larry Marvick, the dean of engineering, said when she got to the other side of the stage. Before she would step away, he gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled through her tears. Jaime walked down the small ramp and took her seat next to Leslie. "You okay?"

"No," he chuckled. "You?"

"Not even a little bit."


	31. Chapter 31

> _Jaime Tessa Kirk, daughter of Winona Pike of Sioux City, Iowa and the late George Kirk Sr. of Riverside, Iowa, to wed John Richard Harrison, son of Sara Harrison of Ipswich, England and Richard Harrison of London._
> 
> _Miss Kirk recently graduated summa cum laude from the University of California Berkeley with dual bachelor's degrees in mathematics and mechanical engineering. She's employed as the interim Director of U.S. Operations for Harrison Shipping in San Francisco. Mister Harrison is nearing the completion of a B.A. in anthropology at U.C. Berkeley. No date has been set for the wedding._

"My folks are so old school," Jaime sighed as she read the announcement in the San Francisco Times. When they got on the plane, John took the crossword puzzle and left her with the rest. Of course, her graduation made the news and there was a picture of her hugging Robert's mom after commencement, tears in their eyes. She skipped over the article and ended up in the announcement section. Her engagement announcement, picture courtesy of Gaila, was actually a little bit of a surprise.

"Let them be. I'm sure they'll be waiting a while for your brother," he chuckled.

"Only time will tell with that one," she smiled, Sam and Gaila were nowhere near ready to get married. The plane shuddered and John gripped the armrest tighter. "Relax, sweetheart. It's perfectly normal."

"Easy for you to say," John sighed.

"Gimme your hand," Jaime said, reaching over. He loosened his grip on the armrest and slid his hand into hers. Jaime used her other hand to rub circles into one of his pressure points.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked as he started to relax.

"Bones."

"Of course," John said with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Why are we going on this trip?" she asked.

"We're celebrating." Jaime gave him a look and he smiled. "Your graduation, your new job, the holidays, your birthday, the anniversary of when we met, our engagement, life. Pick one or two if you like."

"It's really been a year?"

"Almost. January twelfth, the day that changed my life forever."

"God, it's feels like we lived a lifetime in eleven months," she smiled.

"I know, which is why I whisked you away. For the next four and a half days, it will be you and me in a hillside suite overlooking the Caribbean Sea."

"Between Paris and now Antigua, what the hell are we gonna do for our honeymoon?"

"Oh, don't you worry about it, I already know. All we need is a date."

* * *

"Okay, this is… wow," Jaime said as she looked out at the water. The view of the Caribbean Sea from their suite, which was more like a mini-cabin with it's own small patio and pool, was spectacular. It looked like it came right off a postcard.

"I thought you might like that," John chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss against her hair. "This is a good place to lay back and do absolutely nothing."

"I don't know about doing nothing," she whispered as she turned around in his arms.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh." Jaime slid her hands under his shirt. "Can anyone see us?"

"No. The suites were built on a hill and surrounded by all the beautiful tropical trees and flowers to maintain our privacy," he smiled. "No one can see us."

"That's good," she smiled, pushing his shirt over his head, her hands gliding over his skin. "Not that I'd actually mind the audience at this point."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Jaime pressed kisses along his collarbone, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

* * *

Jaime had a sense of déjà vu when she woke up alone in the comfortable bed. Thankfully, unlike the hotel in London or the day after she came home from the hospital, John wasn't gone. She spotted him sitting on one of the deck chairs in a pair of shorts, reading his tablet and eating what looked like mango chunks. Jaime watched him for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that she's never wanted to be a piece of fruit so much in all her life.

"It's not polite to stare," John said without looking at her.

"It's not polite to be that gorgeous," she replied.

"Yes, it is," he chuckled. Jaime, plus the sheet she was half-tangled in, walked out onto the patio with the intention of sitting in the other chair. Of course, she never got that far. John sat his tablet down, wrapped an arm around her and pulled Jaime onto his lap. "Good morning."

"Hi," Jaime smiled. "Why aren't you still in bed?"

"We woke each other up a lot last night. I was trying to let you get some sleep."

"Sleep is overrated," she sighed. "Besides, we were just making up for lost time."

"It's funny, we spent months without worrying about sex. Now, we can't keep our hands off each other."

"It wasn't really our choice this time," Jaime pointed out. Bones finally gave Jaime the all clear, and not a moment too soon because she was losing her damn mind. "Choosing not to do something and not being allowed are two very different things."

"They are indeed," John smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. A little sore."

"Hmm," he smirked. She could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I don't want to take this sheet into the pool," John said as he stood with her in his arms to untangle the white linen.

"Who says I want to get in the pool?"

"The fact that you didn't say 'no' just now," he smiled. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He wasn't and they both knew it. She sighed as he tossed the sheet back on the bed, "Fine but if I'm skinny dipping, so are you."

She was still a little self-conscious about her scar but John didn't seem to mind. And he showed her just how much it didn't bother him all night. It was still taking her some time to get used to it but a private pool meant that she could swallow her unease long enough for John to distract her with other, more pleasant, thoughts.

"I'm not shy," he smiled, kicking off his shorts. "Anything else, my love?"

"Not at the moment," Jaime said with smile as she took one of his mango chucks and stepped into the pool. The water was actually warmer than she was expecting but it was nice. "This was your idea. You coming or what?"

John smiled as he followed her into the water. Jaime quickly found herself trapped between John and the side of the pool. "Darling, you are going to be the death of me."

"But what a way to go."

* * *

"Are you laughing at me?" Jaime looked at John with a mini-glare.

"A little. I just think it's positively adorable how you take your tea," he smiled. After two days holed up in their room, they decided to have breakfast on the resort's main patio.

"I drink my tea the same why you do," she said.

"I know. That's why I find it adorable."

"Shut it, you," Jaime chuckled.

"Don't want to," John smiled.

"You're lucky you're hot."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm using you for the sex."

"Okay, Julia Roberts."

"I regret letting you watch Pretty Woman," Jaime said, slowly shaking her head.

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't," she smiled. "What's the plan for today?"

"I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"This whole trip is a surprise," Jaime pointed out.

"True but I have an actual surprise."

"Are we going snorkeling or something?" she asked.

"I hadn't even thought of that. Maybe next time. I may have booked a helicopter tour."

"Johnny, you don't like flying," Jaime said.

"I don't mind it," he smiled. She gave him a look. "Okay, I don't always mind it. It's a tour of this island and of the volcanoes on Montserrat, just west of here. I think I'll be okay."

"You know, you're a glutton for punishment."

"Maybe a little."

* * *

"I don't wanna go back," Jaime pouted on the plane back to the states. They had a stop in Atlanta before switching planes to San Francisco.

"Where do you want to go?" John asked.

"Don't even think about it," she said. Jaime knew him well enough to know that he'd change their tickets in a heartbeat and their connecting flight home would become a trip to Spain or something. "Christmas is in three days and we have an apartment to set up."

"That's what movers are for," he pointed out. "Are you up for a stop in New York?"

"We don't have clothes for winter in New York."

"We had on jeans and jackets when we left San Fran. We'll be fine until something heavier can be arranged," John smiled. "Think about it. Christmas Eve in New York. We can go ice-skating in Rockefeller. See The Nutcracker at the New York City Ballet. Fly home on Christmas, the airports are practically deserted and the tickets are cheaper."

"You're serious."

"You're surprised?"

Jaime stared at him for a few minutes, there was a childlike wonder on his face and it was impossible to say no when he looked at her like that. "We can go to New York."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... so this happened.

"Mister Harrison," a well-dressed man walked over to John and Jaime when they landed at LaGuardia.

"Mister Edwards," John smiled. "It's good to see you again. This is Jaime, my fiancée. Darling, this is Daniel Edwards, he's my mother's driver whenever she's in New York."

"Miss Kirk," Daniel said.

"Please, Jaime is fine," she told him but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to call her by her first name, even if she insisted. She was a little confused since John didn't give this guy her last name. Before she could voice that thought, both John and Jaime's phones beeped. She read the message from John's mother.

_This trip is on me. Have fun and take pictures. Merry Christmas. Sara._

"She just couldn't help herself," John chuckled before Daniel took their suitcases.

"She's your mother and you called her," Jaime smiled. While she was changing into the jeans she had in her carry-on in Atlanta, John called his mother. Jaime doesn't know what was said, just that this was the result.

"I know. It's just… a bit much," he smiled as Daniel led them to a town car.

"A bit much like random shopping trips, fancy dinners in London and surprise vacations?" she asked.

"No. If you think I'm bad, my mother is worse." John told her as they slid into the backseat of the warm vehicle. Daniel handed John a folder before he began to drive.

"With current traffic conditions, it will take approximately forty-five minutes before we arrive at the hotel," Daniel told them.

"Thank you," John said before he looked at Jaime. "You have got to love personal concierge service. Mum had someone go shopping for us, three days of casual clothes and smart yet casual for the ballet, coats too. Our seats for The Nutcracker are, of course, the best. We have five-thirty reservations for dinner before that. And a driver at our beck and call for all three days."

"And the ice-skating?" she asked.

"The rink closes at midnight, we can go after we get checked in," John told her. "We're staying in a Hilton on West Fifty-seventh. It's a few minutes' walk from Rockefeller. We could go to Central Park Zoo as well."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, "She did all that in…" she glanced at his watch, "less than three hours?"

"Yes."

"You think she could plan the wedding and just tell me when to show up?"

"That's not a bad idea, darling. Other than your dress and our attendants, I bet she could do everything without us."

"I was kidding, Johnny." Half-kidding. She really didn't want to plan a wedding.

"I'm not," he smiled. "We should put our mothers together, give them a date and let them fuss about it. Wedding's more for them than us anyway. I'd be happy going in front of a magistrate and getting married without all the frills."

"Really?"

"Yes. All I want is you, I could care less about the rest of it."

"So, hypothetically, if I said 'let's just get married while we're here and have a wedding for our anniversary or something.' You would say...?"

"Mister Edwards, is it doable?"

"It is, Mister Harrison. The Office of the City Clerk handles marriage licenses. They will be open for an additional three hours. You'd have to get the paperwork done today and return to get married tomorrow. The office is closed over the weekend and on Monday, as it is the day after Christmas."

Jaime and John shared a long look and had a whole conversation without saying a word.

'Do you want to?' was the look on John's face.

'I think I do. Am I crazy?' was Jaime. The idea of just getting married without all the hustle and bustle of a wedding just made sense in her head.

'Not crazy. I don't what to wait a year or more.' The problem they've been having with figuring out a date, there really wasn't a good time to do it. With the exception of spring break in March, which wasn't enough time to do anything, there wouldn't be a good time for at least a year… maybe eighteen months. It really was too long.

'Neither do I.'

'So, let's get married,' the look on John's face said.

She smiled, "Our parents are going to kill us."

"Probably. Let's do it anyway. Mister Edwards, we're gonna take a little detour."

"Yes, Mister Harrison."

* * *

Jaime stared at her phone. She couldn't decide who to call, or if she was going to call anyone at all.

"You know, we don't have to do this," John said in the car as they left the hotel the next morning. "Especially if you feel guilty."

"I do feel guilty… Guilty that I have no problem just getting married without everyone. Does that make me a horrible person that I don't even feel bad about this?"

"No," he chuckled. "I think they'll understand. You've never been one for attention and a wedding is a whole day full of it. Besides, it's not like we can't celebrate with everyone later. Weddings are supposed to be about the couple and we're adventurous and spontaneous. We also love each other and neither of us gives a damn about appearances."

"It's not the appearances I'm worried about, it's the hurt feelings."

"Someone's gonna be upset no matter what we do. This person wants to be in the wedding, that person didn't get the invite they were expecting, it's not real because it's not in a church, the bridesmaids dresses are interesting, the maid of honor is a man… Leonard or Spock, I'm not sure which you'd choose at this point."

"Bones."

"Figured. Spock has his own wedding to plan and Nyota is already losing her mind," John reminded her. Spock and Ny's wedding date was at the end of June. With Ny still in school, the woman had her hands full. It was scary. "And I'm pretty sure there's a bet going right now about when we'll actually get around to it."

"Anyone close?"

"Your brother. If we get married before we go home, he'll get a hundred dollars from five different people."

"Well, we can't let Sam down, now can we?"

"No," he smiled.

"I should tell him," she said.

"Do you want to?" John asked.

"I do," Jaime smiled before hitting the speed dial on her phone. It rang three times before her brother answered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You're calling me at six in the morning," he told her.

"Your time, maybe. The day has already begun in New York."

"Of course it has," her brother yawned. "It's the city that never sleeps. What's up?"

"You alone?" Jaime asked. She heard him shuffle.

"I am in your room," Sam said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually. So, um… Me and John are…"

"Did you get hitched?" her brother asked, now wide awake.

"Not yet. If you call me in about an hour though…" Jaime smiled.

"I knew it. Congratulations," Sam said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're not pissed that we're not having a wedding with everybody?"

"Hell no," her brother chuckled. "You were never the girl who dreamed of a big wedding. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't do it sooner, I told you that. Given everything that went down… if you wanna run off to NYC and elope, I'm certainly not gonna try to talk you out of it. I like John and he knows what'll happen to him if you're anything less than happy for the rest of your life. Beyond that, everything's good with me."

"Okay, I feel better for not calling everyone," she sighed.

"You let me worry about the 'rents… and Gaila. I'll get Len to back me up," Sam said. "You guys just enjoy your day with each other and I'll get everybody together to plan a kick-ass party for whenever we can all carve out some time."

"You're the best big brother ever," Jaime smiled.

"I know. I love you, kid. Now, go get married."

* * *

"Your dad is gonna flip his shit, John," Jaime said as they walked thought Central Park Zoo, eating popcorn, looking the animals and giggling like loons.

"I think he'll get over it. He's gonna have to," he smiled. John changed his name, they both did. "John and Jaime Kirk-Harrison has quite the ring to it."

You just gotta love New York efficiency. On the marriage license paperwork, there's an option for you to change your name, effective immediately after the ceremony. Jaime actually didn't think anything of it but John simply asked her if they could share their names. Granted, parting with 'Kirk' would probably kill her, she didn't foresee an issue just hyphenating her name legally and using 'Harrison' professionally like Sara does. John wanted them to have the same name and rather than ask her to give up who she was and take his name because he's the man, he wanted them to make something new, together.

"It's a nice name. Kirk-Harrison. Hey," John looked at her, "I'm John Kirk-Harrison, nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Jaime Kirk-Harrison, nice to meet you too," she chuckled. "We're silly."

"I know but there's nothing like being happy and in love during Christmastime in New York," he smiled before pressing a kiss against her knuckles, her engagement ring and wedding band glittering in the sunlight. She'd ask how he managed to get a black diamond and black gold band in her size with no notice but, apparently, there's not much you can't do in New York City if you can afford it.

"The animals don't seem to agree with you," she smiled as the seals just stared at her.

"That's their problem, my dear wife." John was giddy, like really deliriously happy. It was impossible not to laugh and smile with him, even if they looked like idiots.

"You're like the best Christmas gift ever, you know that?"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Come on," John chuckled.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere in the city we want."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, "But John…"

"You're rich now, Misses Kirk-Harrison, think big," he smiled. She hadn't actually thought about it, but she just married a millionaire. The question still remained; what did she want to do?

"I wanna kiss my husband on the top deck of the Empire State Building."

"Oh, that's a good one. Consider it done."


	33. Chapter 33

Her mom wasn't talking to her. Jaime would be lying if she said she didn't expect it. The look on her dad's face when he picked them up from the airport the day before was enough of a clue that all was not well in the Kirk-Pike house. Her dad, having taken a logical understanding of why they eloped –and happy that he didn't have to shell out a bunch of cash for cake and flowers- tried to run interference between Jaime and her mother. Sam was doing the same thing with Gaila. Aside from her brother, Bones and Spock were their biggest supporters.

Bones' wedding wasn't really his wedding. He was there and he said vows but everything else was Jocelyn and her mother. Looking back on it, he said he should've realized that it wasn't going to work out but he was so in lust his didn't see it until after Joanna was born. Spock was on the other end of the spectrum. With spring semester starting during the second week of January, Spock was going to have to shoulder a lot of the leg work if he and Ny were really getting married in June. By eloping, Jaime and John got to do what they wanted and they skipped all the planning.

"She wants red," Spock said over tea –coffee in Bones' case- in John and Jaime's new living room.

Her husband –insert schoolgirl giggle here- didn't hire movers like he told her he would, they didn't have enough stuff to make it worth it, which pleased her to no end. They did go shopping for furniture. Nothing outrageous, mostly modern and functional. The only place they went crazy was with the electronics for the office area they situated under the stairs to the loft bedrooms.

"Which red?" Bones asked.

"I do not know," Spock sighed.

"Try maroons and burgundy," she told him, remembering Ny's bedding and sweaters and favorite backpack from when they were roommates. "Maybe pair it with a navy or steel gray."

"Maybe you should plan their wedding," her best friend chuckled.

"Yea… no. I eloped just so I wouldn't have to plan mine. Well… that was one of the reasons."

"I would feel better if this wasn't causing Nyota additional stress," Spock sighed. "Perhaps I should have postponed my proposal."

"Don't think that, man," Bones said.

Jaime reached over and touched Spock's arm, "Hey, you guys are two of the smartest people I know. You'll figure it out."

"I hope you are correct."

"Usually am," she smiled. "I…"

"That's unacceptable," John said from one of the bedrooms. Spock and Bones both raised an eyebrow each in unison. She couldn't figure out if it was cool or creepy.

"That's either his father or his lawyer," Jaime sighed. When neither man said anything, she continued. "We don't have a pre-nup. If we broke up tomorrow, I get half of everything."

"They want you sign a post-nuptial agreement," Spock surmised.

"Problem is, John doesn't want me to," she told them. "He doesn't care."

"What do you think?" Bones asked.

"I'll do it if it gets them off his back. I've never given a damn about John's money and I'm not about to start now. You should've seen the argument he put up when I offered to split the bills with him," Jaime chuckled.

To say John wasn't happy about the idea of Jaime paying the bills would be a massive understatement. It took a long conversation before he would even entertain the idea. They decided, together, that John could cover rent and Jaime would cover food and utilities. It was a pointless argument now, they opened a joint account that morning after going to change their names on half a dozen things and looking at a few cars.

"Huh," Bones muttered.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"Jocelyn never offered and she made more money than me," the doctor chuckled.

She smiled, "I think it's long been established that you're ex is a bitch. I mean…"

"No, father, I will not," they all heard John say.

"Gimme a sec," Jaime said before she jogged up the stairs and took the phone out of John's hand. "Richard, it's Jaime. We'll come up with something appropriate and have Shaw draw up the paperwork. I'll sign it with no problem. Just give us a few days."

"That's acceptable," Richard said. "He's being stubborn."

"Of course he is but that's part of why we love him so damn much," she said with a smile.

"Indeed we do," her father-in-law said. "I will speak with you in a few days. Good luck on Monday."

"Thanks. We'll talk to you later," Jaime said as she and Richard ended the call. She handed John his phone and looked up at him, "He's just trying to protect you. Don't be so pissy with him."

"I don't need protection from you. The only damage you could do is to my heart," John said.

"As sweet as that is, love, it's not how the world works. I have no plans to plans to run off with your millions but it'll make your father feel better to know that _can't_ actually run off with everything. So, come up with some numbers for your lawyer and call it a day."

"Fine. I'll do it but only because you told me to," he smiled.

"I don't have that much power."

"It's adorable that you think that," John whispered against her lips before he gave her quick kiss.

"Come on, I left logical and grumpy downstairs," Jaime smiled. "You think your dad'll mind if I hire one of my friends?"

"Spock?" he asked.

"Yea," Jaime nodded. A combination of extreme genius and less-then sociable temperament made finding a post-graduation job difficult for Spock.

"I don't think so. You need to find a computer specialist anyway, might as well start with family. We are a family business, after all."

* * *

"Can I help you?" John Stiles asked when Jaime and Spock walked into the temporary Harrison Shipping office.

"No, Stiles, I'm good," Jaime said as she looked around.

The office's HR guy wasn't really her idea of a people person but she's read all the files on the people in this office and John Stiles was probably the only sure thing. He worked for Harrison Shipping in the UK before his wife passed away. Lynne Stiles was, by all accounts, a nice woman who died after a battle with thyroid cancer. He moved back to the states to be closer to his family.

"Misses Harrison, I got your e-mail and everyone's here like you asked. There are only four of us," Kyle said with a smile as he walked over. She found out during her last visit that Kyle was the office secretary and he handled all the paperwork. Well, he was supposed to but Harper offered to 'help' by doing a bunch of stuff himself. Stuff that Jaime found very interesting.

"For the millionth time, it's just Jaime," she chuckled before looking at the tall man behind Kyle. "Hikaru Sulu, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," the guy, who was three months younger than her, said. She raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Jaime."

"You majored in astrophysics and minored in botany at state?" Jaime asked.

"My dad's a lit professor, it was cheaper," Hikaru shrugged.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing here," she said.

"I needed a job and Harper needed a safety and compliance officer. There are a lot of rules and qualifications that have to be met before they even let us on the docks. My job is to make sure everything we do is within those regs. I haven't had much chance to do my job, so I've been working with Kyle," Sulu told her.

"I like him," Jaime said to Spock, who simply raised an eyebrow. "Anne Munhall?"

"That's me," the only other woman in the room smiled.

"You're the financial controller for this office?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, Jaime," Anne smiled. This chick had no idea what was about to hit her.

"So, tell me how Harper managed to steal sixty grand and you didn't notice?"

"Fifty-eight thousand, seven hundred and forty-three dollars, to be precise," Spock said from behind Jaime.

"I was rounding it out," Jaime muttered, her eyes still on Anne. "You knew."

"I…" Anne started.

"Don't bother," Jaime said. "I don't like thieves. I sure as hell don't like thieves who steal from my family. You're dismissed, Miss Munhall."

"You… You think that you're all powerful because you slept your way to the top," Anne growled.

"I graduated summa cum laude from the top public university in the county with two degrees. You flunked out of community college and I'm sure the only reason Harper had you around is because he wanted a pretty face that was too dumb to argue and would give him a blow job every once in a while. I took this position because my father-in-law asked me to make the San Francisco office the best it can be. My husband's the nice one, I'm not. You're done with Harrison Shipping."

"You can't fire me," Anne said. "I have a contract."

"Which you should've read carefully," Jaime said. "You breached your contract when you helped Harper steal money from us. I could have you prosecuted and take you for everything you own. All I'm taking is your job. If you wanna see me in court, I'm more than willing to call our lawyers. You can leave on your own volition, or I make you leave. Choose wisely."

"But… Kyle…" Anne looked over at the man standing with Jaime. "She can't do that."

"Who told you that lie? Harper?" Kyle asked. Anne nodded. "Bet he told you keep tabs on us too." Anne nodded again.

"Tell him the Harrisons said hi," Jaime smiled. Anne gave Jaime a look before she grabbed her stuff and left the office. "Now that that's out of the way. This office is moving in three weeks to a bigger space. In the meantime, we have a lot of work to do. I'll take over the fiscal responsibilities for now." She looked around the work space.

"Harper's office is cleared out for you," Kyle told her.

"No. I'll sit out here with everyone else, we'll use the office for meetings," she sighed before she looked at her friend. "Forgive my manners, fellas, this is Doctor Spock Grayson. Don't make fun of his name, it was his grandfathers. He's gonna build our computer system."

"Build?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," Jaime smiled, "he even has the PhD to prove it. Kyle was nice enough to keep me updated on the office's progress in the last few weeks, so I think we should just jump right in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulu! I had to find a way to get him in there that was semi-believable. He and Spock are facing a similar problem that a lot of people are dealing with these days, you get your fancy degree and it's next to impossible to find a job in your field, if you find a job at all.


	34. Chapter 34

"All that money and you don't even have an office?" her mother asked when she walked into Harrison Shipping during lunch on January fourth. Spock was at an appointment and the other guys went to get something to eat.

"There's an office, I just prefer not to be an invisible boss," Jaime smiled. "What brings you over here?"

"Cupcakes," her mom smiled. In addition to being her third day at the office, it was also Jaime's birthday. "Chocolate with cream cheese frosting as usual."

"I was under the impression that you weren't talking to me," Jaime sighed before she looked up from her computer.

"I'm not exactly happy with you."

"Bit of an understatement. It's been almost two weeks, you won't answer my calls and you walk out of the room whenever I'm at the house," the younger woman chuckled as she offered her mom the seat she was sitting in and took the cupcakes. "You know that we weren't trying to be jerks. At the end of the day, we got to do what we wanted without worrying about everybody else."

"That's the part that's upsetting. You didn't worry about how the rest of us would feel."

"So, I should what… run everything by everyone before I do it? You didn't raise me that way."

"I didn't raise you to ignore your family," her mother said.

"Sam knew. As a matter of fact, Sam's been telling everyone since I got shot not to be surprised if we eloped," Jaime pointed out. Winona glared. "Mom, it wasn't about you. Any of you. It was about me and John. I don't know what's so hard to understand. Am I suddenly not smart enough to make my own decisions?"

"Jaime Tessa Kirk… Harrison, I have been dreaming of your wedding since you were a little girl."

"That makes one of us. I was never that girl, you know it as well as I do. I was more concerned with taking stuff apart and putting it back together," Jaime said. "You honestly see me standing a room with a few hundred people I don't know and professing my undying love to John."

"It wouldn't be…"

"His parents are loaded and you and dad have a bunch of friends, it would be a minimum of a hundred and fifty people. John and I don't even know that many people between the two of us. Add to that that I'm one of the Etcheverry survivors… the word spectacle comes to mind. Then there's the outrageous cost of a wedding."

"Your husband is rich."

"Doesn't mean I like to waste money. I've been trying to reign John in. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't but it's worth a try. I saw Spock and Ny's budget for their wedding and I know they're gonna go over it. I mean, hundreds of dollars for cake and flowers, really? Then there's the timing, which we couldn't figure out to save our lives. But the most important thing about our crazy, spontaneous December twenty-third wedding… it was ours. It was fun and rebellious and sweet and us. I don't regret it. I know that me and John would've been very unhappy doing the whole horse and pony show just because it's what everyone expected. I'm happy with the choice we made and I just wish you could be happy for us."

"Oh, sweetheart," her mom pulled her into a hug, "I'm happy for you. I just feel a bit left out."

"Don't. I'm sure I'll need plenty of marriage advice and, one day, parenting advice. I think that's much more important than a party. Though, my brother is determined to have a party. I think he just wants to give an embarrassing speech."

"Of course he does."

"Wanna see the pictures?"

"There are pictures?"

"A ton of them. We were a little camera happy… wanted to make sure we caught everything. The pictures from the Empire State Building are my favorite."

* * *

"Oww... shit," John said as Jaime walked into the apartment.

"What'd you do?" she sat her bag and the leftover cupcakes on the counter before she walked over to where her husband was standing in front of the kitchen sink.

"I was attempting to make dinner and I cut myself," he muttered as he ran his hand under the water.

"Let me see," Jaime asked.

"I got it… wouldn't want to bleed all over my new bride," John chuckled.

"Let me see," she repeated. He reluctantly shifted so that Jaime could look at the wound on his middle finger. "Oh, that's deep. You probably need stitches."

"You're kidding," he said with that adorable pout.

"I wish," Jaime said as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand. "Keep it elevated. I'll grab your jacket and stuff."

"I don't like needles," John mumbled.

"I know, neither do I but I prefer that you don't get an infection from making me a birthday dinner, which is what'll happen if we don't get it closed up properly," she told him as she checked to make sure the stove was off and grabbed her bag. "You're staring at me."

"You're fantastic."

"So are you. Now, come on."

* * *

"What did you do this time?" Bones looked at Jaime when he walked into the exam room.

"Wasn't me," Jaime smiled.

"Chapel said she saw you down here, I thought you got hurt. What happened?" Bones asked, looking at John and the towel around his hand.

"Cut myself," John said.

"Let me take a look," her best friend said as he unwrapped John's hand.

"Jim said I might need stitches," John sighed.

"She would know," Bones said as he looked that cut. "She's right. You'll need three maybe four to close this up. What did you do?"

"I was attempting to make dinner," John said. "I'm admittedly horrible in the kitchen, however…"

"It's Jim's birthday," the doctor smiled. He opened the curtain and had a nurse grab him a suture kit. "Since we aren't busy, I'll patch this up myself."

"Personal service," Jaime chuckled. "You should feel special, sweetheart, Bones usually reserves for me."

"She's right. If you were anyone else I'd let the med students do it," her bestie smiled as he opened one of the packages.

"That's mean," she told him.

"They have to learn and you can be a little shit when you're hurt. I wouldn't let you loose on them, they'd all quit. You know, it's actually weird that you're not busting up your hands every other day," Bones chuckled.

"It wasn't that often," Jaime muttered.

"Almost," both men said in unison. She just gave them a look.

"I noticed the bandages," John smiled.

"Still wasn't a lot," she pouted. "And don't team up on me."

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday," John muttered. After Bones fixed him up, the Kirk-Harrisons grabbed Chinese take-out and went home. They were sitting on their couch ignoring the television. Well, John was on the couch, Jaime was straddling his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You didn't. At least I wasn't the one who needed a doctor this time. My fifteenth birth… week was a doozy," she smiled.

"What happened?"

"Me and Sam made fireworks for New Year's but we didn't get to light 'em until my birthday," Jaime sighed. "You know that patch of skin on my hip that's shinier than the rest of me?"

"Yes," he said, his hand resting on the spot that was about the size of a small apple on the back of her right hip.

"We caught ourselves on fire. Sam's got a matching patch of skin on his leg. We put each other out but Mom appropriately freaked when she found us pulling off our clothes in the backyard. At first she thought we were… incestuous. Dad figured out what was up and they took us to the ER. It wasn't bad enough to stay overnight but we were miserable for a while. Both of us in pain with these patches of red skin and I couldn't reach mine, so Sam would put the ointment on my skin for me… and my mom got this look on her face every time he did."

"Oh, my God, that's hilarious," John laughed.

"It's gets better. My mom decided that it was the appropriate time…"

"She gave you the talk?" he asked. Jaime nodded.

"Another talk. Even asked if I found Sam attractive," she chuckled. "It was more painful than getting burned."

"So, today is not your worse birthday."

"Not even close. So you got a little boo boo, big deal. It's the thought that counts. Though, we should probably have someone teach you how to cook."

"That would probably be wise," he chuckled. "Any suggestions."

"My dad, believe it or not."

"I'll ask him," John sighed.

"Okay," Jaime smiled. "Thank you for trying to make me a birthday dinner."

"Thank you for taking care of me when I hurt myself trying to make you a birthday dinner."

"Thank you for being adorable."

"This could go on for a while," he chuckled.

"Probably," she admitted.

John kissed her behind the ear, "Happy birthday, my love."


	35. Chapter 35

"So, is it my turn?" Sulu asked when they were in the car, heading back to the office after checking the progress of the new space.

"For?" Jaime glanced at him.

"You've pulled everyone except Spock out of the office for one task or another. Is this the part where you ask me stuff to get a read on me?"

"I already have a read on you, Hikaru Sulu. You're a hard worker and you hate slackers. You don't like excuses and you hate liars even more, which is why you didn't like Harper. You help others when you can. You learn things fast. You're very perceptive," she smiled.

"What my mom says," he chuckled.

"Mine too," Jaime said. "You're wrong though. This is a chance for you to ask me stuff without the others hearing the conversation. Anything you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why would you do that?" Sulu gave her a look.

"I like transparency. It eliminates misconceptions."

"Oh… I like that."

"I got that from Spock's father when he was in town last year," she smiled. "Really, you can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer honestly. And if you wanna tell me stuff that's not in your file, go for it."

"Was Anne right that you slept your way to the top?"

"Yes and no. I'm married to a Harrison, it goes without saying that we're intimate, but that's not why Richard hired me. As John likes to say, the company is at it's core a family business. Richard's father started it more fifty years ago with a loan, now it's turns profits in the millions. In a dream world, John would already be in charge but he's not sure if he even wants to work for the company. I was originally supposed to work in engineering. Things changed, people couldn't be trusted and Richard decided to close ranks."

"I was curious. You don't seem like the office type."

"I'm not, not really. It's just where Richard needs me. He's trusting me to get this done, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't like failing and I don't believe in no-win scenarios, good traits to have no matter where you are," Jaime smiled. "And honestly, working makes me feel better for marrying into money."

"How so?"

"I used to feel like I was taking advantage. I wasn't but it felt that way."

"And working for your father-in-law feels like you're contributing to the high life," Sulu guessed.

"Yes. Not that it's really the high life. Me and John are pretty normal," she admitted.

"So, you don't live in a mansion and drive fancy cars?"

"Nope, moderately priced apartment. This car is two years old and John drives a used Jetta," Jaime smiled.

She had to finally relinquish her hold on the Stingray, though Sam did promise that, because she's a co-owner on the car, she could drive it when they weren't all busy. Since Jaime needed a car for work and her husband needed a car for school, they had to get a pair of vehicles. John went with Volkswagen and Jaime got a Chevy Camaro. Both cars together ran just under forty-five grand, including taxes. Which John admitted was less than her engagement ring.

"No fancy parties?"

"Only been to one," she shrugged. "Granted, there will probably be more next time we go to the UK."

"Crazy shopping trips?"

"Well, John likes wearing nice clothes and you put him with my friend, Gaila, it can get crazy but my brother and I keep them from going overboard."

"Does he lavish you with jewels?"

"Nope. There's my engagement ring, my wedding band and some earrings from my mother-in-law." In addition to the earrings Sara brought for Jaime and Gaila in Munich, Sara also let Jaime keep the earrings she wore to the charity event in London.

"So, what do you guys do?"

"Work. Go to school. Watch Doctor Who. He just got me hooked on Sherlock... which is hilarious because I think he looks like that Cumberbatch guy but John doesn't see it. We do crossword puzzles. Read… We read a lot. We're normal. We're even paying football with the gang this weekend, if you want to come. I think Spock might actually play this time."

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I bring my little sister?"

"Not at all," Jaime smiled. "What's that like?" He looked at her. "I am the little sister, what's it like having one?"

"It's cool. Though, she wants to join the military like I planned and my folks are flipping out."

"You were gonna join up?"

"Wanted to fly," he sighed. "Messed up my knee in a Fencing bout. Best I can do now is get my civilian cert, I didn't heal up enough for the Air Force."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"It does. I think part of why Yuki wants to join up is because of me but I don't know that for sure. In any case, I just want her to be happy and make her own decisions," Sulu shrugged. "She'll probably end up going to college to appease our parents though. It doesn't help that I started early… she's stuck with their disappointment that she didn't graduate from high school sooner."

"How old is she?"

"She will be seventeen in March."

"I remember that age," Jaime sighed.

"Feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?"

"In more ways than one."

* * *

"Jaime and George are the captains," Bones declared while they were standing around a big grassy area in the park. Gotta love seventy degree weather in January.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because we're awesome," Sam smiled.

"Because they cheat," Bones said.

"No we don't. We're just better than you," she smiled.

"They're not allowed to be on the same team anymore," her dad said. "It's an unfair advantage."

"But dad…." Jaime pouted. She wasn't even that good, just sneaky.

"Don't even think about it," her dad smiled.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Rock-paper-scissors for first pick?" She nodded and held her hand out.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," the Kirk kids said at the same time. Jaime held out a rock, Sam had paper.

"Damn," Jaime muttered.

"Ha," her brother said, "I got John."

"That's low, Sammy. I got Bones," Jaime said.

"I got… mom," Sam smiled.

"I got dad," she countered.

"I got the new guy," the older Kirk sibling pointed at Hikaru. "Welcome, new guy."

"He has a name. I got Scotty," Jaime smiled.

"I got Spock," her brother said. She glared at him.

"I got Pavel," Jaime said.

"I got the new guy's sister," Sam said, giving Yuki a high five.

"I have Gaila… somebody's not getting laid tonight," she laughed. The look on Gaila's face told her how right she was. "Boundaries?"

"Past that tree is you guys and past that trashcan is us," he smiled.

"Terms?" Jaime asked.

"No betting, you two," their mother said. "Let's just play the game."

"Yea, let's," Pavel said.

"Oh, the kid's got some fire," Sam chuckled. "I should've picked him."

"You should've picked your girlfriend," Gaila said, earning wide eyes and 'oooh's from a few people.

Jaime tugged on her friend's arm, "We'll get him. Come on."

* * *

"I can't believe you beat us," Sam pouted when they were all back at the Kirk-Pike house.

"Awe, are your feelings hurt, Sammy?" Jaime sing-songed.

"Shut up," he chuckled.

"The look on your face was priceless," Bones laughed. "It was like…" the southerner gave a look of shock before he burst into laughter. "Priceless."

"Shut up," Sam repeated.

"You got beat by your little sister," Jaime danced around him.

"You had Len and Chris," her brother pouted.

"You had first pick. John doesn't play American football. He plays soccer," she smiled.

"Football," her husband said. "You Americans are the only ones who call it soccer. It's officially Association football."

"John plays Association football," Jaime said in her poshest British accent. "If you really wanted to beat me, you should've picked dad first."

"I'll remember that. Chris first, then everyone else," Sam chuckled.

"I got a question," Hikaru said. They all looked at him. "Why do you guys call your dad different things?"

"He's our step-dad," Jaime answered. "I never knew my biological father, he died when I was a baby but Sam was four-ish and he remembers him."

"When they got married, mom and Chris told me that I could call him whatever I felt comfortable with as long as it was respectful. So, I call him Chris. He's the only dad that Jim's ever known so that's what she calls him."

"Sam and Jim?" Yuki asked. Everyone chuckled before Bones explained that too. "Any nicknames I should avoid?"

"Bones," everyone said.

"Only Jim's allowed to call me that. Everyone else sticks to variations of Leonard," her best friend said. "Except for Spock. He always calls me 'Doctor'."

"You are, in fact, a doctor," Spock pointed out.

"So are you," Ny chuckled. "Should I start calling you 'Doctor'?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, Nyota," Spock said.

"See that, George. Happy wife, happy life," their dad dropped an arm over her brother's shoulder. "You pick your girl when you're choosing teams… even if she can't play."

"I play just fine," Gaila huffed.

"You do, Red, I'm just making a point to the knuckle head," dad chuckled. "You better get over there and grovel."

"I doubt that's gonna help," Jaime muttered to Bones under her breath.

"No shit," her best friend chuckled. "It'll be fun to watch though."


	36. Chapter 36

"This is quant," a voice said as two men walked into Harrison Shipping the day before they completed their move.

"Can I help you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm here to see your boss," the man said.

"And you are?" Kyle stood his ground.

"Alexander Marcus." Oh. Maybe it's because Jaime met his daughter that she was expecting the man to have an accent but this guy was as American as she is.

"How can I help you, Mister Marcus," Jaime said, raising from her chair.

"I need a moment of your time, Miss Kirk," Marcus told her. On the surface, it sounded like a request but Jaime was smart enough to know better. He obviously knew who she was, even if his information was two months old, at minimum. Luckily, no one thought to correct him.

"This way. You'll excuse the mess, we're in the middle of a move. Doctor Grayson, join us," she said. She wished that their lawyer was there but Spock's perfect memory more than made up for it. Jaime led Marcus and his associate into Harper's old office. She and Marcus took the two seats across from each other. "What can I do for you?"

"It's more like what I can do for you," Marcus said. "I have it under good authority that you're somewhat of an engineering savant. I also know that funding passion projects can be difficult. Especially when you've just graduated from college."

"You want to fund a project? What makes you think I can't do it myself?" Jaime asked.

The second man handed Marcus a file folder, "Your mother works for the Army Corps of Engineers. Your father's dead. Your brother is graduate student due to get his PhD next year… that tuition. Your step-father works for the FBI. Honest work. Not exactly hurting for cash but not much left over at the end of the day either. With a little help, your parents could retire well and your brother won't be saddled in debt."

So, surface information. Sam's education was mostly paid for thanks to his scholarship for undergrad and the money they got from their father. Their mother, while not swimming in cash, was very astute with it. Winona knew when to buy, when to rent, where to invest and what not to waste money on. Dad just went with what Winona told him to do. They didn't make a ton of money but they had a bunch set aside simply because they were careful about it. Whoever fed Marcus his information did some digging but it appeared to be mostly stuff that you could find out with quick searches on Google and Facebook.

"I'm not dumb enough to believe this meeting is about my family's financial well-being," she said honestly. Marcus looked at his associate. The man walked to the door before he turned towards Spock.

"Ma'am?" her friend asked. Marcus might know they were friends but if he didn't Spock obviously wasn't going to let him in on that tid-bit.

"Go ahead, Doc," Jaime sighed. She knew he wouldn't go far. The two men left the room and shut the door. "What do you want?"

"Information," Marcus told her.

"What makes you think you'll get it from me?"

"I'm prepared to make you an offer for it. An arrangement similar to the one I had with your predecessor." So, Harper was a spy. A bad spy if Marcus didn't know she was John's wife but still a spy.

"It takes real balls to walk in here and assume that someone you've only seen on paper is going to just give you what you want simply because you're willing to throw money at them."

"I'm offering you a chance to help your family. Help your brother with the outrageous cost of higher education. Take care of that car your father left the two of you."

"What makes you think I don't get paid enough for that?"

"If you're being paid the same as Harper, than I know it for a fact."

"Even if that were the case, I'm in a relationship with John. Why would I do anything to betray him?"

"Ah, the young Mister Harrison. I don't have to tell you that he and his father don't see eye-to-eye. In fact, I should probably make this offer to him as well," he stood from his seat and handed her the file and his card. "Think about it, Miss Kirk. I'll be in touch." Jaime followed him as he and his friend walked out of the office.

"What the hell was that?" Sulu asked.

"That, gentlemen, was a predator," she said. 'And he just picked the wrong bait,' Jaime thought to herself before she grabbed her jacket and her bag.

"Where are you going?" Kyle looked at her.

"I need to talk to my dad," Jaime sighed. "Spock, mind the store."

"This is not a store, Jim," Spock said.

"It's an expression," she chuckled. "Means you're in charge. So, you know… be in charge."

* * *

"State your name and purpose for your visit," the agent she gave her ID to ordered.

"Jaime Kirk-Harrison. I'm here to see my dad, Supervisory Special Agent Christopher Pike in Counterintelligence," she said.

"Jaime?" a voice said behind her.

"Hey, Robbins. I need to see the old man, it's important," Jaime told her dad's friend.

"I'll take her up, Agent," Robbins told the man. He gave them a nod and handed Jaime her ID and a visitor tag. "Everything okay?"

"Depends on how we're defining okay these days," Jaime said as they stepped into the elevator. "Least it's not a bullet wound this time."

Robbins giggled, "Don't say that to your dad, he'll have a heart attack."

"Hey, I'm just trying to see the good in things. If dying is ten and bullet wounds are nine… I got like a six going on," Jaime chuckled.

"Not life-threatening but worrisome enough to warrant a conversation with your family federal agent," Robbins smiled as they stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Chris' office.

"Exactly," Jaime smiled.

"Pike, you got a visitor," Robbins said as she knocked on the door frame.

"Hey, kiddo," her dad said. "Thanks, Clare."

"I'll let you…" the female agent started.

"You should probably stay," Jaime said.

"Not a social call then," her dad sighed. Jaime shook her head. "Shut the door and tell me what's going on."

"I got a visit today," Jaime said as she sat across the desk from her dad and Robbins closed the office door. "Guy named Alexander Marcus."

"Marcus… Marcus… Shipping company," her dad said. "You mentioned him when you were in Dover."

"Yea. I'm starting to think that the sale of his company was a ploy in order to draw Richard's attention but I don't to what end," she sighed. "Marcus just strolled into my office today like he owned the joint. Got to talking and turns out that he knows a bunch of stuff about us." Jaime pulled the file from her bag and handed it to her dad. "Tell me I'm not crazy for freaking out. It's not just me, you, mom and Sam. There's stuff in there about Gaila, Ny, Bones… Joanna."

"You're not crazy, kiddo. How the hell…?" he asked as he looked though the file before he handed it to Robbins.

"He gave this to you?" Robbins asked.

"Yea, he did," Jaime sighed.

"It's intimidation. He wants you to see just how much damage he could do to your life if you don't do what he wants," her dad sighed.

"It obviously hasn't been updated since before I got shot in November but what's there…" Jaime sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Robbins asked.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to my husband first. Then I'm gonna call my father-in-law," Jaime told them. "I haven't decided beyond that."

"Anyone else know about this?" her dad asked.

"Spock… sorta. He missed the part where Marcus offered to pay me for intel but he was there to see the rest of it. I'm probably gonna have to tell him though. If something happened to him and Ny…"

"Nothing's going to happen to them," her dad said. "I'm gonna look into Marcus and find out where all this information came from. You get with John and Richard and figure out the best way to handle this guy from your end. I'll back whatever you decide."

* * *

"The audacity," Richard said over Skype.

"My dad's looking into it," Jaime told him.

"In the meantime, I doubt Marcus is going to leave her be," John said.

"I'm the easiest target. I'm a Harrison but I'm not really…"

"You are," both men told her.

She smiled at that, "What does he want with you?"

"It's a very long, very old story but it's for another time. The next time I'm in the states, I'll tell you," Richard sighed.

"What should we do about him," her husband asked his father.

"Let me handle it," Richard said. "I'll get on a plane and be there in a day."

"Send me the details and I'll collect you from SFO," Jaime said.

"Will do. Be careful. Marcus is not to be trifled with and he doesn't give up when he's after something," her father-in-law said.

Jaime smiled, "Well, unfortunately for him, I don't like bullies and I'm sure as hell not gonna roll over for one."


	37. Chapter 37

"You're awake early," John whispered as the orange glow of the sunrise filled the room.

"That implies that I actually went to sleep, love," she told him.

"Do I have to get Leonard to sedate you at some point? He'll do it."

"Oh, I know he will. Wouldn't even be the first time. It's just… there's just a bunch of stuff on my mind and it's hard to sleep when my brain runs away like that."

"Marcus?" he asked.

"I don't know what bothers me more, the fact that this guy is after your dad and, by proxy, us. Or, the fact that someone got so much information on my family and friends. I mean, we're careful… we have to be with dad's job. Whoever did this has to know us," Jaime said. John tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"How so?"

"The car. Marcus mentioned the Stingray. Nobody knows that my brother and I both own that car. The title only has Sam's name on it, I was fourteen when mom signed over the paperwork and we never changed it. And, up until we bought our cars, the whole family was on the same car insurance policy. There's no paperwork linking me to that car with the exception of Sam's will and that's in dad's safe."

"So, someone who knows you or Sam had to give Marcus all the information on you," John sighed. "Well, Harper's out."

"I know but that doesn't tell me who it might be," she muttered against his shoulder. "It's frustrating."

"That's it. Come on," he said, hopping out of bed and pulling Jaime along with him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to distract you for a while," John smirked as he pulled her into the bathroom and tuned the shower on. "In you go." Jaime gave him a look like he was crazy and that's all the encouragement he needed to pick her up and carry her into the shower with him.

"You got my shirt all wet," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"Actually, Misses Kirk-Harrison, that's my shirt," he said as he pulled it over her head. "That's much better."

"You are positively devious."

"And you love every bit of it."

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me the problem with Marcus now, or do you want to wait to tell John?" Jamie asked as drove them from San Fran International to the H.S. office.

"Right to the point, as usual," Richard smiled from the passenger seat.

"Life's short than you die, no time to beat around the bush," she chuckled.

"That's very true, my dear. As you know, my father started Harrison Shipping when I was around the same age as your goddaughter. I don't remember much of the beginnings, just that he worked a lot. My family wasn't well off, not even close, actually. My father had to beg and borrow to get the company underway and he worked to insure that he had something other than debt to leave for me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Jaime glanced at him. "Sorry. Shutting up."

"It's quite alright," Richard smiled. "I had a sister, she passed away before John was born. As I was saying, my father worked hard but it wasn't enough without capital. He needed investors."

"Thirty-One International?"

"Yes. Alexander's uncle, David Marcus, was in charge of the company back in those days. He gave my father the investment that he needed and after a few years, my father made enough to begin paying the loan back. He was even able to pay the tuition for my undergraduate studies at the University of Westminster out-of-pocket. Unbeknownst to my father, David decided to expand their company from being just passenger transport to bulk and container shipping."

"Like HS?"

"Yes. Then they began losing money to a rival company that transported passengers with lower costs and lower overhead. In order to account for their loss, Thirty-One had to rely heavily on their cargo shipping sales," her father-in-law sighed. "It worked for them for a while, until it didn't."

"Harrison Shipping expanded their operations fourteen years ago… and Thirty-One took a hit."

"You are a cleaver girl. Our profits have been steadily increasing while theirs have been steadily declining over the past decade and a half. Since our first major investment came from Thirty-One, Marcus has it in his mind that we somehow owe him for our success. If Thirty-One is going to fall, he's determined to make us fall as well."

"During the sale that never happened, he strung HS along, tying up capital with lawyers and accountants and inspectors. He's trying to burn as much of our time and funds as possible. Finding spies like Harper and Munhall means having to go out and hire new people. Contracts cost money, especially if you hire someone with even a little experience. That offer yesterday wasn't real. He was trying to get a read on me."

"A bit of both, actually. If you're as corruptible as I'm sure he thinks you are, then the offer was just that. However, you aren't as you appear at first glance. I've learned that from experience," he smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure John's the only person outside my family and Bones to get a real read on me, ever," Jaime chuckled.

"That does make me feel better."

"So, what do we do about a man who just wants see you burn?"

"That is the question, my dear."

* * *

"You'll never guess what I found," her dad said as they sat in Spock's office with her friend. John and Richard were using her new office –cringe- to talk.

"Surprise me?" Jaime smiled.

"Someone's paying the Finneys," her dad sighed. She opened her mouth to say something but she wasn't sure what, hence why nothing came out. "Yea, that's what I said. Fifteen grand every two weeks since the shooting."

"Are you implying that Alexander Marcus is somehow involved?" Spock asked.

"I hadn't thought about it until Agent Bashir asked me if anyone might be after Jaime when he slipped me a copy of the report. He's looking though the other victims but given that Jaime's my kid, she's the target at the top of the list. Now this thing with Marcus…"

"You think Ben fed Marcus my information? I hadn't seen him in almost a year," Jaime finally said.

"No. I think someone might've been following you," her dad said.

"What makes you think they stopped?" she asked.

"The dossier you gave me has a gap while you were in England that picks up when you went back to school. The whole file ends with your morning coffee run on the day you got shot," her dad sighed. "I think there was someone doing surveillance on you whenever you were at Cal."

"So, a classmate?" Jaime asked.

"Not necessarily. If someone knew their way around campus, theoretically, they could have hidden in plain sight and we would not have noticed," Spock said.

"I'm starting to think I should've gone to Dover with Sara when she offered," she sighed.

"If you go, I'm going too," her dad chuckled.

"Going where?" John asked as he stepped into Spock's office, his father behind him.

"Dover. I'm thinking of running away to hide out with your mother," Jaime smiled.

"She'd welcome you with open arms, I'm sure," Richard said.

"Probably. We have a plan, I take it," she said.

"We need you to set up a meeting with Marcus," John said, running his hand though his hair. She didn't like the sound of it any more than he liked saying the words. His unhappiness with the situation was etched into his features.

"Whoa," her dad stood up. "Why?"

"We want her to agree to spy for him," her husband answered.

"We… or Richard?" her dad asked. John's dad had the grace to look ashamed, if only for a few seconds.

"I don't like it either, Chris, but once he finds out she's my wife, he'll move to someone else. Jim's in the perfect position right now and we need to capitalize on it before it's too late. We don't want to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders for Marcus. We need to end this as soon as we can," John said.

"I don't think that's…" her dad started.

"It's not up to you," Jaime said. "This guy is… there's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him, and you know me, I usually like most people. It won't hurt for me to sit down with him."

"I don't like this," her dad looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure that none of us like this but it's where we are," she sighed. "I'll be careful, I promise. You can have a team of agents follow me if you're really worried."

Her dad smiled, "Just one team?"


	38. Chapter 38

"I thought Chris wanted you to stay out of law enforcement?" Sam asked with a smile as they had lunch near her office.

"Dad's not a happy camper about any of this," she sighed. "But to honest, nobody is. Except Marcus, maybe."

"Do you have a plan or are you just gonna wing it?" her brother asked.

"A little of both. A lot of what I'm going to do depends on what Marcus does. He's not an idiot and I don't think he's as ill-informed about me as he let on. Kinda reminds me of… well, me."

"How so?"

"You're gonna laugh. When I was talking to him, I had the feeling that he was only showing me what he thought I wanted to see. I do that to people all the time," Jaime said.

"Trust me, I know," he chuckled. Sam knows most of the stuff in her playbook, she stole half of it from him. "You're worried."

"Of course I am, I'm not an idiot. There's a chance that he could be involved with the shooting, which means he could have me killed if he wanted to. I'd be crazy not to be worried. I just wonder… if this is about Richard why come after me and not John. Not that I would want something to happen to John, I'd have to kill somebody, it's just that I'm not even Richard's favorite person. We get along well enough but I didn't really have a connection to him."

"Not on paper, maybe, but didn't you go to meetings with him in London?" Sam asked.

" I never saw him, he sent his daughter to those meetings. Besides, Marcus was looking into me before that, I don't know how far back but it was at least last January…"

"When you and John started spending all your free time together."

"You think Marcus is really after John?"

"It makes sense if you think about it," he said. "I mean, easiest way to hurt mom and Chris…"

"Is to go after one of us. So, Marcus could be trying to hurt John in order to make Richard suffer… Oh, my God."

"What?"

"Even when we were just friends, John would always say that I had the power to break his heart. He said it all the damn time, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. When we starting going out, I realized that he was serious. The only damage I could do is to his heart," she said.

"So, option one, kill John's girlfriend and break him. Option two, turn her into a traitor and break him."

"Beats option three… kill him."

"You're not gonna let it get that far, Jimmy. Just be careful," Sam smiled.

"I will," Jaime sighed. "How's my project?"

"You mean my project," he chuckled. "We brought Pavel in to pull engineering duty now that they've let everyone back into Etcheverry."

"He told me. It'll be good for him. Kid's got more energy than anyone I've ever seen."

"Actually, he's a lot like you were when you were that age. You were always on the move, drove mom crazy."

"Then I got old enough to hang out with you and we drove her crazy together."

"Ahh, the good ole days."

* * *

"Stop frowning, it'll give you wrinkles," Jaime told her husband.

"No, it won't," John chuckled as he sat next to her on their couch.

"It doesn't help," she pointed out. "Stop worrying."

"I can't. Not where you're concerned. Right now, all I keep thinking is that you're in danger. So, you'll have to forgive me for being on edge, my love."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How you make it up to me," Jaime smiled.

"Name it and it's yours."

"You promised me a honeymoon when we were in Antigua."

"I did, didn't I?" John asked, his lips ghosting along her ear.

"You did. Something about having it planned already."

"I didn't have it planned, I just knew what I wanted to do. It's planned now and you'll have to wait until I go on spring break in March."

"You're not going to tell me what it is?" she asked with a pout.

"No. I will tell you when you need to know and not a second before," he chuckled before pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"Hmm, you sure you don't want to tell me?" Jaime asked. Her husband just shrugged. "You sure I can't persuade you?"

"If you think you can?" John asked with a smirk.

"I think you'll find that I can be very persuasive, Mister Kirk-Harrison."

"Is that so, Misses Kirk-Harrison?"

She smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "You wanna find out?"

"By all means."

* * *

"Touch me and you'll never touch anything again," Jaime told the tall man who stood between her and Marcus. He looked back at his boss, who gave him a nod, before he let her walk past him.

"Most people would be intimidated by Bradley," Marcus smiled.

"I'm not most people," she said.

"So, I've noticed. Please have a seat," he told her as one of his people pulled out a chair for her. After Jaime was seated, everyone but Bradley left them alone.

"Do you always have lunch in empty restaurant?" Jaime asked as she looked around the room. She shouldn't be surprised that they were the only people here. He offered to meet her at his office but when she got there, there was a car waiting to bring to her to him. It was an obvious power play but luckily, Jaime's never been intimidated by this stuff.

"Some days I do. Some days I don't. I thought it was preferable to talking in the office," Marcus told her.

"Next time, don't tell me to meet you there," she said. "Should we… I don't know, get down to it?"

"Please, have a drink. Order something to eat. Anything you want," he said.

"Why?"

"It's just lunch," Marcus said.

"You honestly think I'm dumb enough to believe that?"

"You honestly think I'm dumb enough not to know that you're married to John, making you a Harrison?"

"Took you long enough to show up," Jaime sneered as his real personality started to shine though. "What was this, some experiment? See how long I could play along? Hope that I don't figure out your real game? That's cute… I don't like cute. It has no place in business."

"Kitty's got claws," he chuckled.

"You have no idea. I don't like people messing with my life. I sure as hell don't like people messing with my family. Any of my family; blood, marriage or otherwise. You have a problem with my father-in-law, you have a problem with me."

"This should make for a very interesting fight."

"It should."

"I would advise you to bow out now. Take an extended vacation and leave this to the big boys, little girl."

"That sounded like a challenge and, man, do I love a good challenge. You better watch your ass, this little girl is gonna show you something," she told him.

"It really is a shame that I couldn't get you on my side," Marcus said. "We could've made millions together."

"I don't work for corrupt jackasses who like to play chess games with people's lives. Finney needed help, not drugs," Jaime said. Marcus looked like he was going to argue for a half a second before he decided better of it. It was too late, she saw the recognition all over his face, he was involved in the shooting. She stood from her chair and moved to walk away.

"You be careful out in that great big world, Misses Harrison. Who knows what could happen to you?"

"I love threats," Jaime smiled. "They tell me just how scared you are. You're a smart man, Mister Marcus, you should be scared."

"Of a little girl took the job her husband didn't want? I don't think so."

"No, you should be scared of the woman with the genius IQ whose family you're after," she glared at him. "I don't like using my powers for evil but for you I'll make an exception. Be seeing you, Alex."

Jaime walked out of the restaurant and down the street. As soon as she got to the corner, a hand wrapped around her arm and gave her a good tug. "You scared the crap outta me, kiddo."

"Wasn't my fault," Jaime chuckled as they walked to his SUV. "You're lucky I knew you were following me otherwise I would've kicked your ass and asked questions later."

"I would've been proud," her dad smiled. He taught she self defense so long ago that it was second nature.

"Where'd you put the tracker?"

"John slipped it under your collar this morning," he told her.

"Of course he did. You're all gonna drive me crazy," she smiled as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Yea, well, welcome to our world."


	39. Chapter 39

"Thank you for helping me with this," she heard Gaila say when Jaime walked into the apartment.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm starting to think we should all open a business together at the rate our little group teams up on projects," John chuckled. For his last major assignment, he enlisted Nyota's help in understanding the changes in language over time or something along those lines.

"Or we could just hire everyone to work at H.S.," Jaime smiled. Her husband was sitting on the couch and Gaila was sitting on the floor, legs under the coffee table.

"My father would have a heart attack," he smiled. "Is everything still quiet?"

"Nothing from Marcus or Thirty-One since the meeting. Dad's got some of his white collar buddies working on it, apparently Marcus was already on their and the IRS' radar. I thought he was smart enough to know better than to mess with the IRS. I did get a call from Special Agent Bashir this morning, he's actually convinced that the shooting was, in fact, a hit. Ben had a bunch of journals, me and Scotty were at the top of his hit list," Jaime told her husband.

It's been two weeks since her meeting with Marcus, and so far, the man hadn't made so much as a peep in their direction. Most people would find that comforting but they all knew better. The man was biding his time for something, they just don't know what that something is yet. Richard stayed in San Fran for five days before he had to head back to Dover. Jaime promised to keep him updated and he promised to do the same. Her dad took the recording she made –yes, she recorded it- of the meeting to help the investigation. Funny thing about feds… you go after them or their families and it really pisses them off.

"That's scary," Gaila sighed.

"You're telling me," Jaime said. "If SWAT didn't show up when they did, I'd probably be dead right now."

"Can we not talk about that," John said, his jaw clenched.

"Hey," Jaime leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his chest. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

"I know. I know," he sighed, reaching up to hold her hands in his own. "It's just…"

"I know but you can't think about what might've happened. I'm okay. We'll change the subject though," she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," John smiled. He was still twitchy about the shooting. Not that she could blame him, not with everything they've been learning. Jaime should probably be more worried than she is.

"I pick 'when did Jaime get so fashionable?'" Gaila laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaime looked at her friend.

"You're wearing a Fendi dress and a Balenciaga jacket. You look like you just stepped out of a magazine with the high-heel boots and the sexy hair and perfect make-up. Seriously, who are you?" Gaila asked.

"I am Jaime Tessa Kirk-Harrison. A college graduate with a big girl job and a husband and a mother-in-law who sometimes sends me things. Most of which I wear to my big girl job," Jaime smiled. "Sara sent me the dress, this is mom's jacket. I'm not giving it back."

"I wouldn't either, it's cute," the redhead chuckled.

"So, it's true, then. Girls take their mothers' clothes," John smiled.

"Depends on the mother/daughter relationship and on the clothes," Gaila chuckled. "For instance, I would live in your mother's closet."

"I'm sure," he chuckled. Sara let Gaila have a few things when they were in Dover last time around. It was like watching a kid in a candy store getting free treats. "I'm almost certain that she hoped for a girl but got me instead."

"And promptly taught you how to dress well," the redhead smiled.

"That she did," John smiled. "Though, now, she has daughter to send things too, even if Jaime isn't crazy about fashion."

"Hey, as long as I don't have to go shopping, I don't care. You guys eat dinner yet?" Jaime asked the pair.

"No," John and Gaila said at the same time.

"Get back to your project and I'll make something to eat," she told them.

"See that? She feeds me," John smiled.

"Have you had her lasagna yet? It's awesome," Gaila smiled.

John chuckled, "She made some last week, I ate half of it by myself."

* * *

"Have fun," John chuckled as Jaime and Gaila left the apartment the next morning. They were going dress shopping with Nyota, her sister, Makena, their cousin, Epala, or Ny's friend and classmate, Elizabeth Palmer. Since none of them saw any point in Gaila going back to campus, she just spent the night in Jamie and John's extra bedroom. Gaila even tried to raid Jaime's closet, knowing that Sara sent her more than a few things.

"I hate shopping," Jaime muttered as they walked out to her car.

"We all know that. Unfortunately for you, being a bridesmaid means shopping. Sorry, sweetie," Gaila smiled as Jaime began to drive.

"Except I'm not a bridesmaid," Jaime reminded her friend. "I'm the best man."

Spock was so adorable when he asked her to stand with him at the wedding. He gave her this long-winded explanation about the role of the best man in many different cultures and how the honor was bestowed on the groom's closest friend, even if that friend was a woman. Then he asked if she'd be willing to do it and of course, Jaime said yes.

"Oh, that's right. Do you know what you're wearing?"

"I have no idea if they want me to be in the same dress as the bridesmaids, just in a different color, or if she's gonna put me in the same color but a different style. Or if I can wear a girly suit. Or something else altogether. I think Ny just needs to get an idea for me, Spock hates this stuff more than I do. Though, in truth, I'd rather go tux shopping with the guys."

Spock asked Bones to be a groomsman and Jaime almost fell over laughing at the look on her best friend's face. For all the bitching they do, Spock and Bones genuinely care about each other and Bones was honored to be included in the groom's party along with Jamie, Spock's older brother, Sybok, and Nyota's older brother, Kamau.

"Ooo, that's right. Their brothers will be in town soon," Gaila smiled.

"So," Jaime shrugged.

"You had such a crush on Kam and Sy has such a crush on you."

"Sy better get over it. And everybody had a crush on Kam in high school. And you don't have any room to talk, you're the one banging my brother," Jaime pointed out. Gaila just shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'll tell you later," Gaila said as Jaime parked next to Spock's car and got out of the Camaro.

"I don't need to beat him up, do I?"

"No. It's nothing like that, I just don't want to talk about it right now. Especially here."

"Okay," Jaime smiled as they walked into the bridal shop. "Sup, ladies."

"Jaime and Gaila are here," Makena called as she ran over to give them hugs. Nyota's little sister was the family wild child. With older siblings like Kamau and Nyota, the seventeen year had a lot to live up to and she rebelled. For a long while, Gaila was the only person Makena would even talk to. The fact that Ny got the kid to an appointment on time was a miracle in itself.

"Hey, Kens," Jaime and Gaila said at the same time.

"How you been, short stuff?" Jaime asked.

"You know, living. How about you?" Makena asked.

"Oh, you know. Got hitched and got a job. So I've been working. I'm an adult now," Jaime smiled.

"Oooo, so much fun. You got pictures from your secret wedding?" the teen asked. Jaime handed over her phone with a smile. "Ny was mad at you. Gai was too."

"I know. They got over it. Once we plan your sister's wedding, everyone will understand why I didn't want to," Jaime smiled. "I mean, Spock's the son of a diplomat. It might be better to hire someone."

"If only I could, we're already going to be over budget. Four months out and I'm losing my mind," Ny sighed as she looked at some dresses. "We should probably get this show on the road. We have another stop to make before lunch."

Jaime smiled, "Let the torture begin."

* * *

"I like the other ones better," Ny sighed. Epala signed something to her. "I know, that doesn't mean I still don't like them better."

"What did she say?" Jaime asked. She was the only one in their group that didn't know sign language.

"They're too expensive," Gaila told her. "She's right. You're the only one of us that can afford spending five grand on a dress. All that money and you scoff at buying designer. It saddens me to no end."

"What if I bought the dresses?" Jaime asked.

Ny gave her a look, "Shouldn't you run that by John?"

"No, it's my money too. Besides, if it were up to John, everything would already be paid for and we would just now be finding out about it," Jaime told her friend. Gaila and Elizabeth just giggled.

"We can't do that, can we?" Makena said.

"What, accept a gift? How much were you aiming for per dress?" Jaime asked Ny.

"I was gonna buy Kens' dress and a thousand was the limit for everyone else," the bride-to-be said.

"Okay, I'll cover the balance," Jaime shrugged.

"You're serious?" Ny's little sister said.

"I have money for a wedding that I didn't have. If I'm gonna spend it, it might as well be on Ny instead of something stupid," Jaime smiled. "So, pick what you want us to wear, I'll buy Kens' dress and pay for anything above a thousand for the others. Consider it a wedding gift if it makes you feel better."

"You're such a good best man," Ny chuckled as she pulled Jaime into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"You're giving me a look," Jaime said when she walked into the apartment. John, who was sitting at their desktop computer, just stared at her. "You know, don't you?"

"That you spent a little over twenty-two thousand dollars? Yes," he chuckled.

"You get an alert when I spend money?" she asked.

"No, I don't," John smiled before she could get pissed off about it, she was heading that way. "The bank called, you don't usually spend that much and they needed to know if it was a valid transaction. When they told me what it was, I approved it. Are they pretty?"

"They are," Jaime smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. "My dress is a dark blue/teal color and the bridesmaids are wearing maroon. They're not the same exact dress but they're from the same collection."

"So, different dresses with the same aesthetic. I can't wait to see them," he said with a smile and a wink.

"They're just dresses. What are you so happy about?"

"You. I told you that you'd get over your aversion to spending money," John chuckled.

"Oh, come on, I'll make it back in little over a month."

"I know that. I'm just glad that you're finally embracing the whole 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours' thing. Because it is," he said, tugging at her jacket, which was actually one of his jackets.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. I was just being helpful. Ny has enough to worry about."

"Oh, I know."

"What do you know?"

"Something's going on with her maid of honor. Your brother called checking on Gaila last night and again after you left. He's worried about her and she's not talking to him."

"I know," Jaime sighed. "She's scared."

"Of what?"

"You can't tell anyone," she told him. John gave her a nod. "She's pregnant and she doesn't want to upend Sam's life."

"Please tell me you talked to her," he said.

"I tried but she's being stubborn."

"A trait we all appear to share."


	40. Chapter 40

"It's been a week. You need to tell him," Jaime told Gaila over the phone.

"We talked about this…"

"And you keep ignoring me."

"You're on his side," Gaila said.

"I have to be, he doesn't know what's going on and you're being an idiot. He thinks he did something wrong and now he's moping around campus. Scotty called me to ask if he was sick. Bones is letting Sam stay at his place so he can keep an eye on him. John's been on the phone with him every day for the last eight days. Spock's worried about him. Do you know what it takes to make Spock worry? You have to tell Sam. Especially before mom decides that she's gonna drive over there and force you to tell her what's going on. We have more than enough to worry about without you being stubborn."

"He'll think I missed my pill on purpose. Then he's gonna hate me."

"Oh, please, we all know how you get with projects. It's something everyone's forgotten at some point in their lives, including me," Jaime sighed. "And Sam could never hate you. Even Stevie Wonder can see how much he loves you. Get over yourself and talk to him, that's what grown-ups do."

"You sound like Ny," Gaila huffed.

"I'm sure if she knew about this, she'd say the same damn thing," Jaime pointed out. "Don't make me lock the two of you in a room, because we both know that I will."

"Can I… I don't know, can I talk to him at your place or something? Just in case I need backup?" Gaila asked.

"You won't need backup but if it'll make you feel better, you can talk at my place," Jaime told her friend. "I'll call Sam and have him come over for dinner. And you can catch a ride with John after class, okay?"

"Okay," Gaila sighed. "Thanks, Jaime."

"You're welcome. I gotta get back to work, I'll see you later."

* * *

"You," she pointed at her brother, "sit down and shut up. You," she said as she pointed at Gaila, "tell him or I will."

"This wasn't the deal," the redhead pouted.

"I changed the deal because you're being infants," Jaime said. Her friend gave her a look. "Gaila Elaine Forrest, you have half a second to tell him what's going on or so help me…"

"Jim knows?" Sam looked between the two women as he stood up. "Of course Jim knows, she knows every damn thing."

"Calm down, mate. I know you're her brother but you don't get to take your frustration out on my wife," John said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to force him back into his seat. "Gaila?"

"I…" Gaila started.

"If you want to break up with me just do it, Gaila. There's no need to beat around the bush. I can handle it," Sam said.

"That's not it," the redhead sighed.

"Then what is it?" the older Kirk asked.

"She's trying to tell you if you'd shut the hell up," Jaime chuckled. Sam glared at her and she glared back. "Don't be a brat."

"You're the one keeping secrets," Sam said.

"Not my secret to tell," Jaime shrugged. "Now, shut up so she can tell you."

"I'm pregnant," Gaila blurted out. Jaime could tell she didn't mean to say it like that but the woman was more stressed out than Jaime's ever seen her, with good reason.

"What?" Sam looked at Gaila, then Jaime, then back at Gaila. "What?"

"I said," Gaila sighed, "I'm pregnant. About five weeks or so. I'm so sorry, George, it wasn't on purpose. I know that you have no reason to believe that but it's the truth. If you don't want to talk to me again, that's okay. I'm sure we could up with something that'll work for the baby were he or she could be with me some of the time and you when you have some time. I know you're really busy and I won't try to take that from…"

"Shut up," Sam said and Gaila's mouth instantly snapped shut. Jaime had to remember to try that one day. "You're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," Gaila said.

"Our baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Gaila repeated.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me?" Sam asked. "You're having my kid. That's… wow." Sam crossed the room in three strides and pulled Gaila into his arms.

"I thought you'd be really mad at me," Gaila muttered against his shoulder.

"A little bit but I can't stay mad at you to save my life, Gai. You should've told me when you found out," Sam smiled.

"I was scared," the redhead said.

"I know. The timing isn't perfect but we'll figure something out, I promise. I'm not going anywhere," Sam told Gaila. "Well, expect home. We're going home and you're gonna get some real sleep because you look like you're exhausted. Our baby needs you to rest."

"I've been trying to but it doesn't last long. I'm always uncomfortable… and hungry. I can't barely keep anything down and I have so much work to do but no energy," Gaila pouted, letting the tough exterior she puts on for everyone drop. Jaime could see the exhaustion etched into her features.

"Don't ever say we never got you anything," Jaime handed her brother a grocery bag. "Well, Bones too." It was full of stuff for Gaila's recently surfaced morning sickness. Crackers, ginger ale, some fresh veggies, apples, pita and some bottled water. "He said to eat small meals and stay hydrated. Cold foods smell better than warm stuff, so it should help with the queasiness."

"Everybody knew before me?" Sam asked. Gaila shook her head.

"Just me and John. She told me and it's not like I can actually keep things from John. I asked Bones for hypothetical medical advice. He probably thinks I'm knocked up. Can't wait for that conversation," Jaime smiled. John gave her a look, half terrified and half into the idea. They decided to wait a while before they added another human being to the universe. For now, they can settle for being Aunt Jim and Uncle John.

"When are you gonna give me a niece or a nephew?" her brother looked at her.

"Not any time soon. Now, get out of here, you guys need to talk and she needs some rest," Jaime smiled.

"She's right," Sam smiled.

"Can I get that in writing?" Jaime chuckled.

"Don't push it, kid," her brother kissed her temple. "Thanks for taking care of my girl."

"Hey, she was my friend before she was your girl. But you're welcome."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked as she wrapped her arms around John's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Trying to make you breakfast in bed," he chuckled.

"That's very Valentine's Day of you. Not having much luck, huh?" she smiled.

"I am not," John told her.

"You know that toast and tea would've been perfectly fine with me, right?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Am not. It's the thought that counts. Besides, I already made plans for breakfast."

"Where?"

"This great little breakfast place in Sausalito that my folk swear by," Jaime said as John turned around in her arms.

"And after that?"

"I have no idea. I figured that you planned something and I didn't want to step on your toes."

"You are very correct, I did plan something," he chuckled. "We are going on a double date this afternoon."

"Where and with who?"

"Well, knowing you as well as I do, I figured that you would get a kick out of going to the aquarium with Leonard and Joanna," John smiled.

"My other valentine," she giggled, referring to Bones' little girl. "Well, we better get dressed and go to breakfast."

* * *

"So, before we go in there, Joanna, you're five if anyone asks," John said. "Your birthday in soon and you're smart, you can pull it off."

"Why?" Bones raised an eyebrow but Joanna's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You didn't," Jaime smiled.

"I did," her husband nodded.

"Did what?" Bones gave them both a look.

"He got tickets for the behind-the-scenes tour. They've been doing it for years, every day at one o'clock and a second tour at four on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. It's like forty-five minutes long. We'll get to walk the catwalks above the tanks, learn about the diving operations and about the thousands of creatures. It's been a while since I took one but it's pretty cool. It's for people five and up," Jaime smiled. "I knew you were up to something."

"I'm always up to something," John told her with a wink as Joanna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance to the aquarium.

"I think your kid just stole my husband," Jaime looked at Bones.

Her best friend chuckled, "I think your husband just stole my kid."


	41. Chapter 41

"You're not supposed to have that," Jaime whispered in Gaila's ear. Like promised, Sam planned Jaime and John's reception. He even put it on March twenty-fifth, two days before Cal goes on Spring Break… and the Kirk-Harrisons on their honeymoon. John still hasn't told her where they were going, he was even packing her bag for her.

"I know but people keep handing them to me. You drink it," her friend chuckled as she gave her the glass of champagne. "I hate all of you right now."

"Don't be like that," Ny smiled as she looped arms with Jaime and Gaila. "It's Jaime and John's reception. Smile... even if you don't feel like it."

"Smile, even though Bones is probably gonna embarrass the hell out of me with his speech," Jaime chuckled as she took a sip of champagne.

"That's gonna be good. What about the best man?" Ny asked. Since there wasn't a wedding, they didn't need to select bridesmaids and groomsmen, just the 'maid' of honor and the best man; Bones and Benjamin, respectively.

Looking at Sam and Sara, Jaime easily figured out that her brother outsourced some of the work for this thing to her mother-in-law. Benjamin, Janice, Richard and Sara were just a few of the people from the other side of the pond at this thing.

"I'm sure Benjamin has some stories of his own to tell about John," the blonde smiled.

"Is that weird?" Gaila asked.

"What," Jaime looked at the redhead.

"That John's closest friend is named Benjamin and the guy who shot you was also Benjamin," Ny answered.

"Homicidal maniac who went on a shooting spree verses history major who helps run his mother's charity, could care less about what people think of him and is the closest thing my husband has to a brother. I don't even associate the two men in the same category," Jaime smiled and downed her drink just as Bones headed over to the microphone. "I think I'm gonna need another drink."

"As you wish," John said as he handed Jaime his and held out chairs for her and Gaila. Spock got to Ny's chair before John could.

"Hello, everyone. I wanna start off by thanking you all for being here to celebrate Jaime and John. Jaime, you look absolutely stunning, as always. And John, is making all us fellas look bad. He seriously buys more clothes than she does," Bones said earning a laugh from everyone in the room. That was only half-true since John tends to buy Jaime's clothes a lot of the time. "I am very honored to be here with you guys. I really am. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Leonard McCoy and I'm Jaime's best friend and… what was the term that we're using?"

"Dude of honor," Jaime said with a smile.

"Dude of honor. Such a California thing for you to say, Iowa," Bones gave her a look and she just shrugged. "She could've easily made one of the girls her maid of honor but Jaime's never been one to do things the easy way. Of course, that's one of the many reasons I love her. Jaime is the little sister that I never wanted but I'm eternally grateful that I got, even if I don't always act like it. Moving to San Francisco wasn't really my choice, I was just a broken man determined not to miss out on my daughter's life when my ex-wife moved out here. One day, I ran into Jamie… literally. Slammed right into her with a one year old in one arm and groceries in the other. Luckily, Jaime's reflexes are insanely good because she caught my daughter. I lost my eggs but I gained a friend that day. We've laughed, cried, laughed until we cried, plotted our world domination, ate my daughter's weight in chocolate ice cream together and know way more about each other than we probably care to." That earned a laugh.

"Tell us how you really feel," Gaila chuckled quietly.

"Moving here was one of hardest times of my life and there were days when I wasn't sure if it was worth it. Jaime never let me give up. She never let me quit. And I'm a stronger person because of her. I am grateful to have met Jaime and I'm blessed to call her my friend. In the years that I've known her, I've watched Jaime mature, grow and evolve into the beautiful woman that sits before us today. She is driven, intelligent, kind hearted and the most selfless person you will ever meet. She'd give you the shirt off her back if you need it… I've seen her do it with nothing more than a shrug and a comment about the other person needing it more than she did. Jaime puts forth thought, effort and dedication into everything she does, and I know Jaime will approach her new role as a wife the same exact way. You are one lucky man, John. Thank you for making my friend so incredibly happy. It is a comfort knowing she has a man who's caring, loving, spontaneous and supportive by her side." Bones stopped to wipe the tears off his face. Jaime glanced around and there were more than a few people with tears in their eyes, herself included. Who knew Bones would go all sappy on them?

"I'll leave you two with a piece of advice I could've used when I got married. Love is not perfect. It is not a fairy-tale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. Each day means loving each other more than you did yesterday. I love you guys." Bones picked up a glass of champagne, "Let's all raise our glasses for Mister and Miss Kirk-Harrison. Cheers to new life, new love and everything in between. Congratulations!"

* * *

"Right, so where do I start! What the hell took them so long?" Benjamin joked. "Seriously, when I finally got to meet Jaime this past summer, I knew that the next time I saw her, it would be at their wedding. And, wouldn't you know it, I was right… mostly. It was a great honor to be asked by John to be his best man. Of course, that was replaced by the revelation that I had to make a speech. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Benjamin Turner, John's best mate… well second best now. Thanks a lot, Jaime."

"Love you too, Ben," she smiled.

"It's said that being asked to be best man is one of the greatest honors you can be given, personally I can't help thinking I'd have preferred an OBE and a trip to Buckingham Palace to see Her Majesty, but this is okay too. It's also said that being best man is one of the most terrible things you can do to a friend, luckily, all I had to do was show up and give this speech," Benjamin said, earning chuckles around the room. "Most importantly, I'd like to start off by congratulating the happy couple on the wonderful commitment they have made. Marriage asks that couples take each other for better or worse. John, you really couldn't have done any better. And Jaime… I guess it could be worse!"

"Hey," John said as everyone laughed.

"In all seriousness, I felt genuinely honored when John first asked me to be his best man. Eventually, when I got over the feeling of dread, I naturally had many questions. The first of which; what had I done to be bestowed with such an honor? I mean, I live on the other side of the world. Did everyone else refuse? George? Spock? Gaila? The man from the coffee shop? Some bloke he met in the street? And most importantly, could I refuse and still get an invitation to consume lots of free alcohol?" Everyone laughed.

"So, after I'd accepted, I had to think about what to say. In today's world, the obvious place to start looking was the internet. So, with resources at my fingertips I began searching the web. After a couple of hours I'd found some really entertaining stuff… then I remembered that I was supposed to be looking for best man tips and got back to the job in hand," Benjamin smirked.

"He's funny," Ny whispered. Jaime nodded.

"One of the main tips all this research gave me was to get to know the bride as well as possible and I've really enjoyed getting to know Jaime better, even if it was over the phone and Skype while she was at work. The amount of work she puts in, good grief, no wonder he's always taking her on vacation," Ben gave her a smile and a wink. "One of the other tips I found said that I should try and say a bit about John's childhood, so here goes… John and I met when we were eight years old. For those of you who don't know, we had the good fortune of going to a private school and I'm pleased to say it seems to have left no significant mark on either us."

"Speak for yourself," John chuckled.

"I know that John actually really enjoyed school, and reports of an enthusiastic, hard-working, gifted and successful student were regularly taken home at the end of the year. I am sure he'll be delighted to hear, that I have managed, with the kind assistance of his mum, Sara, to get a hold of one of his actual school reports and I'd like to share the contents with you now," Benjamin smiled.

"Don't you dare," John told his friend.

"Too late. I picked one you'll like, mate. History class. 'John's enthusiasm for the subject does occasionally get out of hand. He must let other pupils make a contribution to the lesson and realize he will not always be right. I should add that in fact, he usually _is_ …' Although not the most diligent of pupils, John was always a quick-witted lad. I will never forget one time in sixth form when the headmaster caught him and a bunch of us having a fag –British slang for a cigarette- down in what we called the bat cave. Before the headmaster could say anything, John went round each of us, stubbing out our cigarettes and telling us off. He then turned to the headmaster and calmly explained that he had been working undercover!"

"You didn't?" Jaime looked at her husband.

"I did. It was hilarious," John laughed.

"Shocked the lot of us when John declared that he was going to university in America. I thought he was bonkers but John was determined to go to the University of California Berkeley like his mother did before him. One night, after he'd been in uni for a while, he called me. 'I found her,' he said. Of course, it was the middle of the night in London and I had no idea what he was talking about. 'The one, my one. I found her,' John told me. Jaime. It was romantic listening to him talk about this girl that he fancied, that didn't know he fancied her. Then he called me one day, and wouldn't you know it, she fancied him back. I am genuinely glad that John has found someone like Jaime. Someone who will lift his spirits when he is down, keep him grounded when he's up, wipe the dribble from his chin after a heavy night out, give him a slap if he steps out of line… and all those other things I have had to do for him over the years…In fact, I thank you Jaime for taking him off my hands. Throughout all our misadventures, bold experiments with fashion and John's previous limited love-life…like Vicky Smith; they were nine years old and she was six inches taller than him, I truly believe John was always waiting for Jaime, a woman who I know is perfect for him. I know they have a bright future ahead of them. So then, Ladies and Gentleman, it gives me immense pleasure and relief, to invite you all to raise your glasses in a toast to Jaime and John."

* * *

"Open 'em," John told her the morning after their reception. Jaime looked at the one sporty suitcase, on backpack, two pairs of winter hiking boots, two Canadian Goose coats, a pair of hats and two pairs of gloves.

"Wherever we're going, it's cold," she said.

"Saariselkä, Finland."

"We're going to the resort with the glass igloos?" Jaime asked, it was on their bucket list. John just nodded. She smiled before practically jumping into his arms. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Well, hello," John chuckled as he held her against him. "If I knew that this was the reaction that I'd get, I would've told you months ago when I planned everything."

"You think we'll see the Aurora Borealis?"

"There's a good chance but the resort made it a point to remind me that it's not a guarantee they can make as the Northern Lights are a natural phenomenon. There are things to do at the resort like restaurants and saunas and ice swimming and sled rentals and snow mobiles. If we ever leave our igloo, that is."

"Big if," she whispered before she pressed her lips against his. John deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, darling, we have a plane to catch."


	42. Chapter 42

"So, what do you want to do?" John asked as they got settled in their igloo. "Before you say me, there are actual activities in and around the resort."

"But 'you' are the best answer ever," she smiled. "Snowmobiles sound fun."

"Of course that's what you'd pick," he chuckled.

"What do you want to do?" Jaime asked, pressing a kiss against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want to take a sleigh ride with all the reindeer."

"Ooo, that sounds good too. How about we do both?"

John smiled, "Guess it's a good thing I signed us up for snowmobiles today and reindeer tomorrow with one of the local companies. We should put on extra layers before we head over. I reserved some heavy duty cold weather gear with the resort for both of us but I'm not brave enough to wear thermals that someone else has already worn, I don't care how many times they've been washed."

"I don't blame you," she chuckled as she opened the bag. "There's a dress in here."

"Just one of those long, flowy things you like to wear. Figured you'd want it for the plane home. After a few days of being bundled up, you'll thank me," he told her. Jaime smiled at him and John rolled his eyes. "It's just a dress."

"Mm hm. You know, one day, I'm gonna whisk you off somewhere. Just pack your bag, grab your passport and take you on an adventure," Jaime chuckled.

"There are plenty of places on our list, take your pick," he gave her a kiss.

"I just might."

* * *

"You're gonna drive the snowmobile?" Jaime looked at her husband.

"Yes. It's easier than driving a motorbike," he shrugged as he pulled the helmet on over his beanie.

She knew, from a very old conversation, that John was probably a better driver on two wheels than four. He and Benjamin used to get around on mopeds. He wasn't old enough for motorcycles –in England- until he was at Cal but every time he went back to the UK, Ben would let John drive one of his motorcycles. Apparently, Great Britain has some weird age rules when it comes to motorcycles. In California, you just had to be sixteen with your permit for six months or already have your driver's license.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked.

"There is a path to follow and a whole group of us, I think we'll be fine... Unless you want to drive."

"Don't know how. I asked my mom if I could take the classes to get my m-one license but she said no. By the time I was old enough to do it myself, I was too busy."

"You can drive a manual, so it's pretty simple but if you want, I can teach you when we get home," John said as he took the front seat on the snowmobile.

"You want to teach me how to drive a motorcycle?" she gave him a look.

"I made the offer, didn't I?" he chuckled, holding out a hand for her to hop on behind him. She snuggled in close and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you want to learn how to drive a motorbike?"

"I do."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"I would."

"Well, alright then," John smiled. "I'll teach you how to drive a motorbike."

"Does that mean we're buying a motorcycle?"

"I suppose it probably does."

* * *

"Try this," Jaime said as they sat in the restaurant. He dared her to order the poronkäristys, reindeer meat surrounded by mashed potatoes and some local berry. Being one who doesn't like to turn down dares, Jaime ordered the Finnish dish. He ordered salmon. "It's really good."

"Really?" John raised an eyebrow before he ate the offered meat off her fork. "Wow."

"It's like the best beef you've ever had… then some. It's so moist," she smiled. Reindeer was the main source of meat in Lapland, the northern part of Finland where the resort was situated. Apparently, there were more reindeer than there were people. "Now, we gotta come back."

"For an anniversary, maybe. According to everything I've learned from the staff, Christmas is one of the best times to be here," he told her.

"Not next Christmas. We owe our families that one. And our niece or nephew should be here by then. The Christmas after that is fair game though."

"Planning future Christmases, are we?"

"Might as well, unless you plan on replacing me at some point."

"Never."

* * *

"Darling, wake up," John whispered. "Jim."

"Mmm," she groaned.

"The lights are here. Look, the sky is all lit up," he told her with a nudge. Jaime rubbed her eyes and looked up. Sure enough, there were vivid streaks of green lighting up the sky.

"Oh my God," Jaime whispered as she sat up and stared at the light show. It was too cloudy on their first night to see the lights but this more than made up for it. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes, it is," her husband said as he wrapped his arms around her and the blanket around them both, pulling her back onto the bed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Just cuddled up and staring at the sky."

"You'd get bored inside a week, love."

"I'm sure you'd keep me entertained."

"While I have no doubt about that, we'd miss everyone and our work," he said quietly into her ear.

"Don't be logical right now, I'm having a moment," she smiled.

"By all means, my darling." Jaime couldn't see his face but she could hear the smile in his voice. John's hands slid under her pajama top.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to make love to my wife under the Aurora Borealis, if that's okay with her," John whispered in her ear before he gave her a playful nip.

"That's…" she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Eyes on the sky, love."

* * *

"John Richard Kirk-Harrison, did you just throw a snowball at me?" Jaime gave him a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you've gone bonkers," he shrugged and looked everywhere but at her.

"Oh, I've gone bonkers, have I?" she smiled.

"A bit."

"Hmm," Jaime reached down and grabbed a handful of snow before she lobbed it at him.

"You didn't."

"I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"It's like that, is it? Okay," John formed a snowball in his hands and tossed it at her.

"It's on," she chuckled as she pressed snow against his face.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

"No you won't," Jaime said as she tried to get away from him.

Unfortunately, John's legs were longer than hers and he didn't have to try that hard to stay within a few feet of her. He hit Jaime square in the back with a snowball. She grabbed some snow and caught him in the chest. When she went to get more snow, John grabbed her around the middle and dropped this big snowball over her head.

"Ahh," she laughed as she pulled him into a pile of snow with her. "Now we're both covered in it."

"Indeed we are," he chuckled. "You look like a snow angel."

"You look like one of Santa's lost elves."

"Not lost. I ran away to find my one true love."

"How that turn out for you?" Jaime smiled.

"I found the snow angel," John said before giving her a quick kiss. "We should get back to our igloo and put on dry clothes."

"Or no clothes."

He smiled, "Well, that shower is big enough for the both of us."

* * *

"So, how many times have you flown first class?" Jaime looked at her husband.

"A few," he smiled. "You know mum."

"Which airline is your favorite?"

"For first class or in general?"

"First."

"Cathay Pacific… mum had this book thing in Hong Kong and I went with her. I was fourteen but the flight attendant let me have champagne and treated me like everyone else. I thought I was so grown up. It's actually ranked one of the best first class cabins in the business, so it's not just me."

"I just can't believe I'm flying around in first," she chuckled. Their longest flight on their way to Finland –San Francisco International to London Heathrow- was in first class. Their long flight home would be in first class as well.

As much as it pained her to leave the winter wonderland that was Saariselkä, John only had a week off of school. Richard and Sara stayed in San Fran, so Jamie didn't actually have to worry about work but her in-laws probably had to get back to England at some point.

To get home; the Kirk-Harrisons were driven to Ivalo for their one and a half hour flight to Helsinki, had a one hour layover, then got a nearly two hour flight from Helsinki to Copenhagen, had a forty-five minute layover before boarding another two hour fight to Munich, where they just landed for another hour long layover before their twelve hour flight back to San Fran. The pair was heading to the Lufthansa First Class Lounge.

"You can thank… or complain to my mother," her husband smiled.

"Oh, please. If she could've arranged it, we would've had a private jet fly us home. This is perfectly fine with me. You only get one honeymoon," Jaime smiled.

"Some people would disagree with that."

"That's their problem. We only get one honeymoon and it was perfect, I don't care how we get home. If I could've found a conceivable reason for us not to back I would but you have class on Monday," she told him as they walked into the lounge.

"Willkommen bei Lufthansa," the attendant welcomed them to the lounge. After the man checked their tickets and passports, Jaime and John found a pair of cozy seats in the lounge.

"Speaking of school," John smiled.

"I know that look. What's up?"

"I graduate soon."

"I know," she smiled. "I bought a pretty dress to wear and everything."

"You bought clothes?"

"I did. You were very handsome at my graduation, it's only right that I return the favor."

"That and your brother is getting his PhD," her husband chuckled.

"That too. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to run something by you."

"You want to go to grad school," Jaime said with a smile.

"I know that you're job at H.S. is supposed to be interim and you probably want to get back to engineering..."

"Actually, I'm good," she told him. "At first, it was a temporary thing but the longer I do my job, the more in love with it I am. It might not be what I've always pictured myself doing but, aside from all the crap with Marcus, I'm happy where I am. It's not like I can't go to grad school later, because of the shooting, Cal has guaranteed that my spot is open for me when I'm ready. And I can work on engineering projects if I want… we have a few of them now that we have everything in order with the Port of San Fran. Our first shipments should be on their way to California as we speak."

"Only you would be so excited about some ships on a pier," he chuckled.

"Our ships," Jaime reminded him. "Your dad is even letting me name the new one."

"Really? Did you come up with something good?"

"Yep. The Enterprise."


	43. Chapter 43

"Wait until I tell my mother that you barely sat in your seat," John smiled behind a glass of champagne.

"We've only been on the plane for an hour. I have eleven more to go," she smiled as she ate her panna cotta topped with strawberries.

Being in first class on this plane was the coolest thing ever. She was sitting on John's ottoman… they all had their own ottomans. Jaime could've easily sat in her own seat to have dinner but there was something so adorably intimate about their in-flight dinner date. Maybe it was the fact that the flight attendants didn't bat an eyelash when they asked to eat together. Or maybe it was the fact that there was room for eight in the Airbus a380's first class but only four passengers. The flight attendants even set up the remaining seats as beds, so they each had their own little suites of sorts.

"You want to try this before I eat it all?" Jaime asked.

"You just want my pineapple crumble," he chuckled quietly.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours," she reminded him.

"Uh huh," John said before he switched their desserts. "I am a little sad. I have to go back to sharing you with the world."

"Hey, last time we had a conversation like this, we ran off and got married."

"Best spontaneous moment of my life."

"Definitely."

* * *

"Do you ever sleep when we fly?" John asked her quietly as he sat with her on the 'bed' and pulled her feet onto his lap. Jaime held back a laugh as he tickled her toes through her in her airline provided socks. Gotta love plane pajamas.

"You know that I do. I got about four hours but sleeping without your arms around me is something I doubt I'll ever be able to get used to. Add to that the unfamiliar bed and, despite the comfort, I'm too alert to completely shut off. Besides, it's day time in San Fran."

"So, what are you doing? And don't say working."

"Talking to Ny about finding time to plan a baby shower for Gaila," she smiled. "I don't know if that counts as work. I did check in with your dad but he told me not to worry about the office and stopped messaging me back. My parents said 'hi' and they'll see us at the airport. Gotta love in-flight wi-fi."

"You should sleep, love," he smiled.

"Would if I could," Jaime shrugged.

"Want me to put you to sleep?" John whispered with a mischievous smirk.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Wanna join the mile-high club?"

"You naughty, naughty boy," she smiled.

"That a yes?"

"Wait two minutes then follow me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Would you look at that, darling, our mums are here," John smiled after they cleared customs and grabbed their one checked bag.

"Look at them, they're so chic and adorable. I like this skirt," her mother smiled.

"It's a dress that's pretending to be a skirt," Jaime smiled before she gave both women a hug. "Hi, mom. Hi, Sara."

"Hi, sweetie," her mom said.

"How was Finland?" Sara asked.

"Magical," John told his mother as she let Jaime go to hug him.

"You look a lot better than I do after a long flight," her mother smiled.

"It's the joy of flying first class. We had leg room and walking room and sleeping room and good food," Jaime smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Winona rolled her eyes.

"Next time you have to go out of the country, I'll have you upgraded," she told her mom.

"I'll hold you to that," her mother smiled. Jaime just shrugged. "You guys got everything?"

"Yes, mother," Jaime smiled. "Where are the dads?"

"Bonding," Sara smiled.

"Bonding how?" John asked.

"They're watching soccer," her mother chuckled.

"Football," Jamie, John and Sara said at the same time.

The older blonde looked at her, "Not you too."

"Yea, me too. How'd Richard get dad to watch soccer?"

"It's a trade. Chris is gonna take Richard to the Giants opener on Thursday," her mom told her as they got to the parking lot.

"Dad got Giants tickets and didn't invite me?"

"He said that it's boy's day out. Sam and Len are going and John is invited, you are not," her mother said.

"I wanna go to the season opener," Jaime pouted. "What the hell?"

"I'll take pictures for you from what I'm sure will be good seats," John smiled as he held open her door and for his mother.

"You're mean," Jaime smiled.

"You still love me," he chuckled.

Jaime gave him a quick kiss, "I can't help it."

* * *

"Jaime Kirk, as I live and breathe," Kamau Uhura said as he walked into the store where the guys were getting their suits for the wedding.

"It's Kirk-Harrison, thank you very much," she smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"My sisters told me you got married, I thought they were yanking my chain. What happened to waiting for me?" Kam asked.

"Umm, I grew up around the same time you came out of the closet," Jaime chuckled.

"That is true," he smiled.

"You look good, Kam."

"You look amazing. I'm loving the short hair. Being married definitely suits you," Ny's brother said with a smile. "When do I get to meet Mister Kirk?"

"If you're planning to stay in town for a while, we can do to dinner or something," she told him.

"Count me in," he smiled. "Where's my future brother-in-law?"

"In the back, bickering with Bones."

"Of course. We gotta find the good doctor a girl," Kam chuckled.

"Yea, before he drives us all crazy," Jaime smiled.

"Speak of the devil," Kam said as Jaime turned around. "That's a good look, fellas."

"Jim, thoughts?" Bones asked as he, Spock and Sybok, Spock's brother, stood in front of her in different suits.

"That blue is too light," she pointed at Sy and Bones. "Black shirts won't work either. Spock looks good though." Spock was wearing a dark gray suit with a baby blue shirt, all he needed was one of the dark maroon ties that Ny and Gaila picked up for the boys.

"Well, that's one of us down," Bones chuckled.

"Two, I have a dress, remember," Jaime smiled. "Can we see a really dark teal or a navy?"

"I'll pull some things," their salesman said.

"Kam, you need to try stuff on too," she chuckled.

"You sure you can handle all this hotness?" Ny's brother asked.

"I think I can manage," Jaime said with a wink.

* * *

"Have you ever been to Dubai?" Richard asked her over Skype during one of their weekly 'meetings.'

"Can't say that I have. Why?" Jaime asked.

"Would you like to go?" her father-in-law asked. "There's a three-day shipping conference and I'd like for you attend."

"By myself?"

"No. I plan to attend, as well. I wouldn't throw you into the deep end on your first conference. I surely wouldn't do it in the UAE. The last conference was in London. I don't know why they moved it this year. What I do know, is that it will be the perfect opportunity for you to network within our industry."

"You mean, other than the people who probably think the only reason I have a job is because I married your son," she sighed.

"Five minutes in a room with you will completely destroy that idea, I should know," he chuckled.

"Did you just admit to liking me?" Jaime asked with a smirk.

"I did no such thing," Richard told her with a smile.

"Mm hmm. When's the trip?"

"Two weeks," he told her. "Harper was supposed to go and it slipped my mind until I was reminded about it today… yesterday."

"I'd love to go. It'll be good for business," she smiled.

"And your marriage," her father-in-law smiled. "He'll hate that you have to leave but he'll be thrilled when you come home."

"Considering that you, Sara and my folks travel all the time and you've been married over forty years combined, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"I'll have my assistant schedule the flights and have her send you the details."

"I'll keep an eye out for them and give Spock a heads up that he'll be in charge. I should probably hire an assistant at some point, huh?"

"We'll talk about it next time. I have a meeting in London in seven hours, I need to get some sleep."

"By all means. Goodnight, Richard," she smiled.

"Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

"It's just a couple days, you'll be fine without me," Jaime said while they stood at the airport.

"No, I'll be miserable without you, my love," John pouted.

"You know, some people swear by reunion sex," she chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Apparently. We have to be apart for a few days to find out."

"Five days," John groaned against her shoulder. Five whole days; two for travel and three for the conference. "Why did you say yes to this?"

"Because your father asked and it'll be good for me. That is what you want, right? Me to excel at my job."

"Of course that's what I want, I just don't what you to leave in order to do it," he looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's work, don't you give me that face. You are adorable and I love you but do have to go before I miss my plane."

"So miss it, catch the next one," John smiled.

"Johnny," Jaime gave him a look.

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to manage," he sighed. "You'll call me from London."

"Yes, I will call you from LHR. And from DXB."

"I love you," John whispered against her lips before he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too. Behave and be safe."

"Always."


	44. Chapter 44

"Over ten hours in the air and another seven to go," the girl at the counter said to Jaime when she checking in at the entrance to the British Airways first class lounge. Jaime flew first class from San Fran to London with BA but she had to switch airlines in order to get to Dubai. So, she was flying –in first again- with Richard on Qantas, which uses BA's lounge.

"Don't remind me. It's for a conference," Jaime yawned. "I'm just glad I have a layover somewhere good. I doubt I could do a straight shot from San Fran to Dubai without losing my mind, anyway."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, my dear," Richard said from behind her.

Jaime smiled, "Hey, if it isn't my better half's old man."

"I can almost guarantee that John will disagree with you on who's the better half in your relationship," he chuckled.

"Of course he will. We've agreed to disagree on that subject," she smiled as gave him a hug before the girl handed Jaime her paperwork. "You should probably check in too. I know I'm not one for spending money but skipping the line with a first class ticket is almost worth it."

"That is how Sara got me hooked onto first class as well. How was your flight?" Richard asked after he handed over his boarding pass and passport.

"Ate good food. Had really good tea. Got some sleep but not nearly as much as I probably should've," she yawned again. "It's still early morning for me."

"About four a.m. in San Francisco, if I'm not mistaken," her father-in-law said.

"Yep. I promised John that I'd call but I'm gonna wait until right before we leave since we usually get up around six and try to eat breakfast together," Jaime smiled.

"Try?" Richard asked as his paperwork was returned to him.

"He gets ready faster than me but he can't cook," she chuckled.

"Ah, yes. We tried but he never caught on," John's dad laughed.

"My dad's trying to teach him when they have the time. It's funny watching John try to cook. Usually we just have tea and a pastry or something in the morning… it works for us. I did have to cancel his GrubHub account though."

"GrubHub?" Richard raised an eyebrow as they each got themselves something in the lounge. Fruit and water for Jaime, tea and a small sandwich for Richard.

"It's an app on his phone. It's attached to a credit card and you can order food with it. I don't cook all the time but if I let him, he'd order dinner every day. So, we made a deal to either go out once a week or order in and I'd cook the rest of the time, or we drop in on mom and dad."

"They never seem to mind having people around," he smiled.

"They don't. Dad wanted to have a ton of kids but something happened to my mom when I was born, so they couldn't have any together. I think dad started to accept that after we moved to San Fran and me and Sam started bringing people home. Other than Nyota, none of my friends have local family… or living family. In a way, dad got all those kids he was after… just not in the traditional sense."

"I used to wish that we gave John a sibling. Not so much anymore since he has such a close relationship with Benjamin… and Gaila," Richard said. If anyone watched her husband and her friend together for a few minutes, you could see just how protective John was of Gaila… more so now that she's pregnant.

"I guess that's what happens when you put a pair of only children together," Jaime smiled. Other than John, Gaila and Pavel, the whole group had at least one sibling. Jaime and Spock had an older brother each, Bones had an older sister, Scotty and Hikaru both had a younger sister a piece, and Nyota fell in the middle of her two siblings.

"Hmm, I suppose it is."

* * *

"That's Khalifa Tower," Jaime smiled from the backseat of the taxi. They arrived in Dubai at just around seven-thirty in the morning. According to Richard, the opening address of the conference was at eleven in the Dubai World Trade Center, so they had a little time to rest and decompress. "We have to visit at some point."

"Visit?" Richard chuckled. "Our hotel is in the building."

"We're staying in the tallest building in the world?" she asked. Her father-in-law gave her a nod. "Oh my God. My mom is gonna be so jealous."

"Of that I have no doubt. She hasn't had an opportunity to see the Burj Khalifa in person?"

"No. She's been to Abu Dhabi but she didn't have a chance to come to Dubai. I won't get in trouble for taking pictures, will I?" Jaime asked.

Richard said something to their driver in Arabic, the man responded before Richard smiled at her. "You can take pictures, just not of government buildings and ask people for permission if they're in your shot."

"I just want the building," she smiled as she took a few pictures of the tall tower in the morning sunlight. Then she sent the pictures to her mom and John. As if on cue, her phone rang. "Yes, dear?"

"It's beautiful," John said. "You mother has requested that the photographs continue during your stay."

"You're with my mom?" Jaime asked.

"She made dinner for Gaila, George and myself. Your dad is working late," her husband told her.

"Free food; the way to a college student's heart," she chuckled.

"Of course," John chuckled. "Are you at the hotel yet?"

"Pulling up in a few minutes. Morning traffic is morning traffic," Jaime sighed. "This place is amazing so far. I'll send you guys more pictures if I take them."

"I know you will. I love you," her husband said.

"I love you too. Your dad says hi."

"Give him my love," John said.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, love. Have a good night," she told him.

"Have a good day, my darling," John said before he –reluctantly- hung up the phone.

"Ah, that's the look Sara mentioned," Richard chuckled.

"What look?" Jaime asked.

"That dopey, love struck look on your face whenever you interact with John. It's worse now than it was when you spent the summer at our home," her father-in-law told her.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she looked at him. Yes, Jaime gets giddy when John's mentioned, she can't help it.

"It is," Richard smiled. "We're here."

* * *

"As beautiful as this place is, why would they put a metropolis in the desert?" Jaime asked as they walked together into the Dubai World Trade Center. The place was hot... conservative and hot. She was wearing pants, a half-sleeve blouse and a blazer because she'd rather be safe and not offend any locals. Jaime saw people getting away with wearing less than recommended but she's not rude enough to do it.

"Money, my dear. Money will make people do interesting things," Richard chuckled. "I'm going to sign us in. Mingle."

"I really suck at that," she smiled.

"No, you don't," he gave her arm a squeeze and walked away. Jaime looked around, reading some of the information on the screens and listening in to people kiss each others asses when she felt someone stand next to her.

"First time?" a voice asked.

"Maybe," Jaime told the man.

"Doesn't show," the guy said.

"Liar," she chuckled.

"So, you uh…" he looked her up and down

"Are you hitting on me?" Jaime asked the guy.

"Trying to."

"You didn't notice the giant ring on my finger?" she asked him. "Or the man I walked in here with."

"He's old enough to be your dad."

"I know, he's my husband's dad. Look, if I were you, I'd be careful. The UAE is not the place to hit on random women... especially married women. Just FYI," she told him right as she spotted a familiar blonde. "Excuse me."

"I should've known that Richard would send you," Carol Marcus told Jaime when she spotted her.

"Oh, he's here. I honestly think he's just keeping an eye on me at this point," Jaime smiled. "It's good to see you again, Miss Marcus."

"You mean, despite my father's vendetta against your family," Carol said.

"Despite that. Unlike your dad, if I have a problem with someone, I don't go after their kids," Jaime shrugged.

"Perhaps you could impart that wisdom on him," the other woman sighed. Jaime watched a few things cross the other woman's face.

"I doubt he'd listen to me," Jaime chuckled. "Hey, where are you staying?"

"The Armani Hotel in Khalifa Tower."

"Us too. How about we grab dinner tonight and talk?"

"You want to have dinner with me? Why?"

"Because when we met, I had the feeling that you weren't exactly happy with the way your father is running your company. The look on your face tells me I'm right."


	45. Chapter 45

"My father wasn't a bad person. Really, he wasn't," Carol sighed from across the table. "Growing up, I remember him telling me that 'hard work is what leads to success.' He lived by that. Dad worked hard and he worked a lot but he insured that I never wanted for anything. I went to the best schools, I had the newest… whatever was popular at the time. I didn't see the side of him that you've seen."

"We all try to see the best in people, especially little girls and our dads," Jaime smiled.

"Very true," the other woman smiled. "I didn't realize something was wrong until after I started working for him. We're hemorrhaging money. By the end of the year, I'm gonna be looking for a job at the rate he's going. My father is so concerned with getting Harrison for some imagined slight that he's not focused on our actual problems. Our employees are at their limits, our equipment barely passes safety standards and I'm ready to quit. He's the majority shareholder, I own forty percent so I don't have the power to do anything. Do you have any idea what it's like watching your father fail and refuse to admit it?"

"My dad's had a case or two that he couldn't solve. He can't talk about them but there's always this look in his eyes when a bad guy slips through his fingers," Jaime offered with a small smile. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'd love to buy him out but I don't have the capital and, even if I did, there's no guarantee that he'd let me," Carol said. "I might have to face the fact that Thirty-One might not be salvageable and watch as it all burns to the ground."

"You don't have a fiduciary clause? I do." Jaime officially owns fifteen percent of Harrison Shipping since John sighed his shares over to her, he never wanted them to begin with. There's a clause in Jaime's ownership documents that states that she has the right to sue Richard is he engages in misconduct that affects the business.

"I have one. The question is; what do I do about it? Sue my father? Or worse, tell the authorities what he's been up to?"

"If that's what you have to do," Jaime said.

"Easy for you to say, you're dad's an agent," Carol sighed.

"Your dad is a criminal," Jaime pointed out. "Question is; are you gonna sit back and watch him hurt people, including you, or are you going to do something about it?"

* * *

"How was your dinner?" Richard asked when Jaime walked into the suite.

"Interesting," she told him as she kicked off her shoes and sat across from him on one of the couches. "I think we might have an ally."

"Carol was always the smart one. Her father sent her to some of London's most prestigious schools but he won't let her do anything but run errands and attend conferences," he said quietly.

"Figured he was a chauvinist when I talked to him. If he called me 'little girl' one more time, I might've fed him his teeth," Jaime chuckled. "Surprised he even let her come out here by herself or let her own so much of his company, to be honest."

"Who knows what game he's playing? Sometimes, he makes blatant attempts to pull us off track, other times, he's oddly quiet."

"The company's going broke according to Carol."

"Of course it is. When you're losing money, its not wise to spend more. You evaluate and, if you can, consolidate. Marcus compounded a problem on top of another problem and now he's watching it all come crumbling down. Instead of fixing the problems, he's wasting funds and energy on us."

"It's sad," she sighed. "Carol and all his other people put in so much work for that company and he's letting it implode just to get you for… I don't even know what."

"I honestly don't know either," Richard told her.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out at some point. He'll slip… they all do," Jaime smiled.

"I know," he chuckled. "We should get some rest, we have an early day tomorrow."

"I suppose we do. Goodnight," she said as she made her way to the bedroom she was sleeping in.

"Goodnight."

Jaime grabbed her phone and plopped onto the big bed. She hit the gesture on her phone that automatically calls John without even looking. He picked up after two rings. "Good morning, Mister Kirk-Harrison."

"Evening, my love. How was the first day?"

"It was okay," she told him. "Missed you."

"I missed you too," he told her. "Did you know our bedding smells like your shampoo?"

"I did not know that," Jaime chuckled. "How long do we have before you have to run to class?"

"None. I'm standing outside the door right now," John sighed. "I don't know if I can do this for a few more days."

"We are tougher than a business trip, Johnny."

"I hope so. I gotta go."

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Go prep for graduation."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

The second and third days of the conference went much like the first; she and Richard had a quick breakfast, went to listened to some speakers, talked to others during lunch, listened to some more speakers, got dismissed for the day. On the second day, the father/daughter-in-law pair had dinner at a restaurant near their hotel and on the third day they ate in the hotel before heading to the airport.

After a two hour delay, they were now in the air. Jaime was torn between wanting to know what happened to cause the wait and not wanting to know until she was on another plane.

"You'll still make your flight to San Francisco?" Richard asked as he stood next to her seat.

"Should. I had a five hour layover that got whittled down to three," she smiled. LHR isn't a bad airport to be stuck in for a few hours and Richard would probably wait with her but she wanted to go home.

"Do you mind if I join you a moment?" he asked. Jaime gestured to the ottoman/seat in her suite. "I spoke with my son before we took this trip."

"Well, he is a worrier," Jaime chuckled.

"He is but he has faith in your ability to look after yourself, so he wasn't too worried. He wanted to tell me that he has officially decided not to work for Harrison Shipping."

"You had to know that was coming," she sighed.

"I suspected as much when he gave you his stake in the company," Richard looked a little disappointed but not surprised at the information.

"So, are you going to find someone to fill my position when my contract's up?"

"No," he handed her his tablet. Jaime began reading the document. "I'm changing your contract to be open-ended. You have done an outstanding job and I have no doubt that you continue to do so. You have a position at HS as long as you want one."

"What if John and I break up?"

"Hell will freeze over before that ever happens," her father-in-law chuckled. "Look that over. Have a lawyer do the same, if you need to."

"This is… generous." That's an understatement. She thought One hundred and two thousand for six months was a lot. This contract was worth two hundred and seventy-thousand dollars a year plus an annual increase. What the hell was she gonna do with almost twenty-three grand a month?

"Your current pay was pro-rated from Harper's pay. This is what your position is worth," Richard smiled.

"It's higher than average because I own shares," she guessed.

"Yes," he said.

"Can't negotiate it down, can I?"

"You can try but you already know what my answer will be," Richard told her.

"You play hard ball."

"So do you."

"You're adding me to the emergency management plan?" Jaime asked as she read further down.

"Sara has always been a silent partner, she wants nothing to do with the operation of the company. If something ever happens to me, you gain emergency operational control of HS."

"That's... but John?"

"Didn't want it. Told me that you're the other owner of the company, you should have it. I happen to agree," Richard smiled.

"Okay," Jaime took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Does that mean you're staying?"

"Of course it does. Get me a hard copy and I'll sign it as soon as I get in front of a notary," she told him.

"Thank god," he sighed. "I had no desire to even attempt to replace you."

"You mean I could've asked for a raise?" Jaime chuckled.

"Yes, and I would've given it to you."

* * *

" _My hands are tied, my body bruised. She's got me with, nothing to win and nothing left to lose_ …" Bono sang through her phone speaker as she fished the device out of her bag.

"That's really my ringtone?" John asked with a big smile on his face as he hung up his phone.

"Of course it is," she smiled as she walked over to him. "Reminds me of Paris."

"Well, we can't forget Paris," he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Hi, darling."

"Hi," Jaime whispered against his neck. "Missed you."

"I missed you too. Couldn't sleep, couldn't pay attention. It's been torture, you have no idea," John told her before he pressed a lingering kiss against her lips.

"I think I might have _some_ idea," she smiled. While she did her damnedest to distract herself, Jaime missed him just as much as he missed her. "Can we go home?"

"God, yes," he took the handle to her suitcase with one hand and held one of her hands with the other.


	46. Chapter 46

"Ny, it's gonna be okay," Jaime said, her hands on her friend's shoulders. "We will figure this out. I will fix this."

"Jaime…" Nyota looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I will fix this," Jaime repeated.

When Ny showed up at the office out of the blue, in tears, Jaime didn't know what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. On the list of bad things to happen to your wedding, getting an e-mail from your venue cancelling your event five weeks before you're supposed to get married is pretty much at the top. Like Ny didn't already have enough to do, commencement was on Saturday –in two days- and Mother's Day was the day after that.

"What are you going to do?" Hikaru asked as he leaned against the door to Jaime's office.

"I'm gonna start calling all the places I thought of as possible venues for my wedding and see if I can get something on or around June seventeenth," she sighed as she picked up her phone.

"Give me some of them and I'll help," John told her as he handed Ny a cup of tea while she leaned against Spock's shoulder. Her husband came to the office to steal her for lunch, now he was helping with a crisis.

"Me too," Hikaru said. Jaime pulled up the list she had on her tablet of a few hotels and venues.

Her husband smiled, "You still have that."

"Never got around to deleting it," Jaime shrugged. The list of locations was the only wedding planning that they managed to do. She dialed the first number and crossed her fingers as the call connected.

Her first call was a complete bust. Not only was the lady rude, the price doubled because of the urgency. At least Bones, Sam and Gaila were there to help by the time Jaime was on her second call. Again, nothing. As a matter of fact, they'd been on the phones for a good hour before their luck changed.

"Okay, we'll head right over," she heard John say. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, truly. We'll see you soon." John hung up his call with a big smile. "Got it." They all looked at him. "I called Terra Gallery, where we had our reception. They had a cancellation for May twentieth. Groom was sleeping with the maid of honor… and one of the groomsmen. If you're okay with moving the wedding up a month, they'll do it. As a matter of fact, we can meet with them right now."

"How much is that gonna cost us?" Ny muttered.

"Don't worry about it right now," John told her. "If I have to cover whatever it is, you can pay me back if you want but you need a venue."

"He's like a superhero," Gaila muttered.

"Well, you've never seen John and Superman in the same room," Jaime chuckled after she gracefully ended her call. Her husband gave her a look. "What? It's the truth. Ny, you okay with this?"

"We're gonna have to tell everyone that the wedding is in nine days," Nyota sighed. "Everybody's gonna think I'm knocked up."

"Nope, just me," Gaila smiled. "Look, I have the list. Why don't you, Spock, Jaime and John go see the place and the rest of us can start letting people know what's going on. If they can still come, great. If they can't, it's okay."

"That works," Ny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Jaime grabbed her bag and her friend's hand. "Sammy…"

"We're gonna head over to the house. More room," her brother said. "Someone needs to call the ambassador. I'll call Kam and Kens to help out too."

"That's a good idea," Jaime smiled. "There are two hundred thirty people on that list. Hikaru…"

Sulu smiled, "I'll mind the store."

* * *

"I can't believe that former President Clinton is here," her mother muttered from the seat next to Jaime, who was only half paying attention to the graduation speeches. "Get off your phone."

"Can't. It's wedding stuff for Spock and Ny," Jaime told her mother. Moving a wedding involves a lot of moving parts and Jaime was doing one hell of a juggling act. She moved the bachelor party with no problems but the place with Ny's dress was being stubborn. Her brain caught up with what her mother said about the old president. "And he's only here because we had a tragedy. Just another big shot had to show up and make another speech. At least people like Bill."

"She has a very good point, Miss Winnie," Kam said from behind them.

"When did you get here?" her mother smiled and leaned back to give the tall man a hug.

"A few minutes ago. I got the check from Ny's original venue," he said as he handed it to Jaime and she passed it to Spock.

"Thank you, Kamau," Spock said. For someone who likes having a plan, this whole thing threw Spock for a bit of a loop. "Here."

"What?" Jaime asked as Spock handed it back to her after signing it. "Spock…"

"John paid the down payment on our new venue. This only covers sixty percent of it but it is yours," her friend said.

"I… can't talk you out of it," Jaime chuckled. "Fine." She put the small piece of paper in her bag.

"Hey, you guys know where they're sitting?" Kam asked. "I can't see 'em."

Bones pointed out the red curls that they all know and love. "Ny is on Gaila's left and John is on the right. George is on the stage with the other PhDs."

"Hey, the grouchy doctor's not grouchy today," Kens said from next to her brother.

"Neither are you," Bones pointed out.

"I'm a teenager, my attitude comes and goes but yours doesn't," the youngest Uhura said. "You got laid."

"Makena," M'Umbha Uhura, Ny, Kam and Kens' mother, said.

Jaime looked at her best friend for a long moment, "She's right. Who?"

"None of your business," the doctor grumbled.

"Is it someone I know?" Jaime asked.

"None of your business," Bones repeated.

"That means 'yes'," her dad said from his seat on the other side of Jaime's mother.

"I'm not talking about this," Bones said.

"Is it that nurse… Chapel?" Winona asked.

"No," Bones answered.

"That's the truth," her dad said.

"You're not helping, Chris," Bones groaned.

"Depends on what side of the conversation you're on," her dad chuckled. "Is it… Scotty?"

"No," Bones sighed. That was a little out of left field but since all the girls in their group were either taken or too young and Nurse Chapel was out, her dad might have a point.

"Chris is onto something. You are engaged in a relationship with a man," Spock said. Bones didn't say anything… which spoke volumes. "It is someone we know."

"Well, Scotty's straight. It's not Kam. Somebody I know that's gay… or bi…" Jaime thought about it for a few minutes. "I got it. Hikaru?" Bones looked at her. "I'm right, right?"

"Yes, you're right. Now shut up," Bones grumbled.

"You're gay?" Kam asked. "Dude, how did I not know that? I've been lusting after you since we met."

"Kamau," M'Umbha said to her son.

"Sorry, ma," Kam said. "It's just… I did not see that coming."

"You're gay, you're dating someone and you didn't bother to tell me," Jaime shook her head.

"This isn't the time for this conversation, Jim," her best friend told her.

"No conversation necessary, I obviously wasn't important enough to know," she sighed.

"Leonard," Spock said, "perhaps it would be wise for us to switch seats."

* * *

"Jim," Bones looked at her.

"Leonard," Jaime sighed. She was being a baby and she knew it but he was being a jerk. How could he keep something like that from her? It's not even that she cared if he was gay or bi, her friendships with Kam and Hikaru was proof of that, it's the fact that he didn't tell her any of it.

"Oh, shit," Sam said. "What did you do?"

"I don't think I've ever heard her call him by his given name," John said quietly.

"That means he's in trouble," Scotty chuckled. "What did you do, lad?"

"He didn't do anything. He just started seeing someone and didn't tell me," Jaime said.

"Who?" Gaila asked.

"Sulu," Jaime sighed.

"Yuki's not even legal, Len. What's wrong with you?" Gaila gave Bones a look.

"Not Yuki. Hikaru," Bones sighed. Everyone looked at the man in question.

"Don't look at me, he asked me out," Sulu told them.

"Wait," Nyota said. "Since when are you gay?"

"I'm bi. And it's been a while," Bones said.

"Why's Jaime mad at you?" Gaila asked.

"You didn't tell her," John said.

"Lenny, you didn't tell her?" Hikaru asked.

"I wasn't sure how she's react," Bones said.

"You do realize that she's my boss, right?" Sulu shook his head.

"Did you think I would what… gonna stop being your friend? You know better," Jaime told him.

"It's not that simple," Bones told her.

"It is. And it isn't. You could've told me and you should've… but you didn't for Joanna's sake," Jaime said.

"If I told you and you bailed on me, it would break her heart and I didn't want to risk it," her best friend sighed.

"Oh, please," Winona said. "She would kill for that little girl and we all know it."

"I couldn't risk it," her best friend sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who knew?" Jaime looked at her friends. Her eyes settled on her brother. "Sammy."

"I'm sorry. I would've told you but it wasn't for me to tell," Sam said

"You told Sam but you didn't tell me? You should've had as much faith in me as I have in you," Jaime told him.

"I wasn't gonna _not_ tell you. I just… This isn't how you were supposed to find out," Bones said.

"I didn't know that you didn't know," Hikaru said to her before looking at Bones.

"I know, that's my fault," Bones sighed. "My mother doesn't know, by the way."

"I pushed you out of the closet," Jaime muttered. "I gotta be the worst best friend in the universe."

"You're not. And it was more of a nudge than a push," Bones chuckled. "I've been putting it off long enough as it is."

"I'm sorry, Bonesy," she said. "I'm sorry I pushed. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry you thought you couldn't tell me."

"It's not your fault, kid," Bones smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not as together as I pretend to be."

"Is anybody?" Jaime muttered against his shoulder.

"Nope, if they were I'd be out of a job," her dad said.

"Does this mean I don't have to find you a date to the wedding?" Jaime asked.

Bones chuckled, "I already got one… and he's adorable in a suit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just dropped a rare pair in there.


	47. Chapter 47

"What's wrong with him, mate?" John asked Hikaru as the two couples walked together, Bones lagging behind just a little on his phone.

"Jocelyn," Sulu sighed.

"Today's the seventeenth… It's Joanna's birthday and I bet she came up with some convoluted reason for him not to see her," Jaime said. "She did that shit last year."

"He's gonna ignore the she-devil, right?" Sulu asked her.

"Usually does. He did last time and pissed her off something fierce. It was awesome," she chuckled.

"Everything okay?" John asked when Bones caught up with them.

"Yea. Apparently, Jocelyn can't keep Jo this weekend," Bones told them. "No skin off my back, except I'm a groomsman in a wedding on Saturday and I have to work on Sunday. I'm gonna have to find someone to watch her."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Hikaru asked John.

"I suppose so," her husband chuckled. Jaime giggled because Bones was in trouble.

"Between me, John, Scotty and Jaime's family, I think you'll have more than enough people keeping an eye on her during the wedding," Sulu gave Bones' hand a squeeze.

"And we can take her on Sunday," John offered, glancing at Jaime, who nodded. "It'll be so hard going to the park and playing with Legos and watching children's movies but if that's what we have to do…"

"You're hilarious," her best friend deadpanned. "Thank you, all of you. It's just… that woman."

"You married her," Jaime chuckled.

"Jocelyn?" her dad asked when they walked into the building. Bones and Jaime nodded.

"I really hope I never meet her," John said. "She brings out the worst in all of you."

"Yea, well, she's evil," Sam chuckled. "She tried to sleep with me."

"And me," Spock added.

"And me," her dad said.

"Not me," Scotty said. "Thank god."

"She knows better than to be in the same room with me without a bodyguard," Jaime smiled.

"Jim punched her," Sam chuckled.

"Really?" John looked at her.

"Remember last year right before you met the fam when I had bruised knuckles?" she asked. John nodded. "She said something to Bones that I won't repeat and I happened to be closer to her than he was. My hand just… shot out. Gave her a black eye."

"That's my girl," her dad chuckled as he handed her the case with her gun in it. It's safer at the house in the gun safe than it was at her apartment. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Us," Kam said from behind her as he and his dad, Alhamisi Uhura, walked into the shooting range.

What do you do for a bachelor party when the groom doesn't party, doesn't drink and doesn't do strippers? You take him to an outdoor shooting range. Given that she was shot in November, she was a little worried that people would think it's was in poor taste but Spock was okay with the activity as long as she was. When she asked him about his wish for guests, Spock made it clear that it was a family thing. This was a twelve person party, the groom, the dads; Sarek, Alhamisi and Chris, the brothers; Sybok, Kamau and Sam, and the friends; Jaime, Bones, Scotty, John and Hikaru.

"Alright. We've got the whole range to ourselves. Jaime, George and Leonard have shot here with me before so they know the safety rules but the rest of you will have to go through the safety brief, its mandatory so that they'll let you shoot. You guys will have to get your weapons too. The rental costs have already been covered," her dad told the group, who looked at her and John.

"Wasn't us," she smiled. Sarek and Sybok were footing the bill for this one.

"Let's do this," Sam smiled.

Hikaru nodded, "This is gonna be so cool."

* * *

"You're gonna need a lot more coffee than that," Sybok smiled as he, Spock and Sarek walked into the restaurant. The groom's party was having breakfast together to start the big day.

"It's tea. I haven't had coffee in six months," Jaime admitted. She actually felt better without the coffee. Jaime even let Bones do the whole 'I told you so' thing.

"Seriously?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow. Whenever I saw you, you had caffeine."

"Tea has caffeine in it, just a lot less than coffee," she told him. "How are you feeling, Spock?"

"I had some difficulty sleeping without Nyota," her friend told her.

"I know that feeling," Jaime sighed.

"I can't believe you got married to someone who wasn't me," Sybok smiled.

"You're Spock's brother, that would've ended badly," she shrugged.

"Maybe I would've swept you off your feet," the older Grayson brother said.

"You're still Spock's brother and he's my friend," Jaime looked at him. "The last thing I would've wanted was to lose his friendship if something had happened with us. And I would've felt like shit if I caused a rift between you two. Maybe, in another life, Sy, but not this one."

"I guess I gotta find myself another girl," Sybok chuckled.

"Lots of girls at weddings. Liz is single," she told him, maybe Sybok and the fourth bridesmaid could hang out during the reception.

"She's cute," Sy smiled.

"Who?" Bones asked as he, Kamau and Alhamisi joined them at the table. Jaime filled them in on the conversation just as the waiter came over to take their order.

"One wedding at a time," Sarek said.

"No kidding," Jaime chuckled and looked at Spock. "I bet Ny's wishing you guys eloped."

"She mentioned it," Alhamisi said with a smile. "Something about you and John having the right idea."

"It's not her style," Kam said. "Jaime's but not Ny's."

"I'm a special breed," she smiled.

"Yea, called crazy," Bones chuckled.

"We'll just be crazy together," Jaime smiled.

"No," Bones said. "You'll be crazy with John. Spock'll be crazy with Ny…"

"And you'll be crazy with Hikaru," Kam pointed out.

"We're not anywhere near… all of this," the southerner sighed. "I might never get married again."

"A similar sentiment shared by Jaime until she began a committed relationship with John," Spock said.

"True story," Sy chuckled. "I've been trying for years then she up and married the British guy."

"Stop hating on my husband or I'll kick your ass back to Canada, eh," she smiled.

"Did she 'eh' at me?" Sybok looked at her. "No. You don't do that."

"I did it," Jaime shrugged.

"Okay, infants. It's Spock's big day," Bones said.

"Actually, I'm rather enjoying this. Jaime and Sybok in the same place is always amusing," Spock smiled.

"That's what I used to say about Gaila and Sam, now look at them," Bones shook his head.

"They're cute," Jaime sighed.

"You're just happy about the baby," her best friend chuckled. "When are you and John gonna procreate?"

"The world is not ready for that kid," Kam chuckled. "He or she is gonna come out smoldering at people. I mean, John's cheekbones are life. And those insanely blue eyes that Jamie and George got from their dad… we ain't ready."

"We are ready for Ny and Spock's big moment. It's been a long time coming," Jaime smiled.

"Four years," Spock said with a wistful smile. Jaime knew he was thinking back to the day they met as clear as day.

"You ready?" Kam asked.

"I am," Spock said with a smile.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful, my darling," John smiled when they spotted each other inside the entrance to the venue. Sarek asked for a few moments with his son, she wasn't going to get in the middle of that so she was checking on everything else.

"You guys look like a cute couple with an adorable little girl," Jaime said, gesturing between John, Hikaru and Joanna.

"Maybe we're having an illicit affair," Sulu smiled.

"Sorry, Hik, but you're not his type," she chuckled.

"It's cool. I like mine a little surlier," her friend winked. She really didn't want to know that.

"Leonard certainly has that down," John smiled.

"Where is daddy?" Joanna joined the conversation at the mention of her father.

"He's in there at the moment but he's helping, so you have to wait to see him, Princess Joanna," Jaime smiled.

Bones' daughter was too cute for her own good. She was wearing this multi-layered chiffon dress in a light coral color with silver shoes and a silver bag and a tiara barrette holding her long hair back. Jaime wasn't surprised. When Bones said that Jo needed something to wear, Gaila jumped at the chance to go shopping with his credit card.

"It's okay. I can hang out with all my subjects," the little girl smiled. John, Hikaru and Joanna were gonna sit with Sam, Scotty and Pavel.

"You'll keep them in line for me, right?" Jaime asked.

"Of course I will, Queen Aunt Jim," Jo chuckled.

"Alright. You should get in there, we're gonna get started soon," Jaime told them.

"We'll see you later," Hikaru said before he gave her a quick hug.

"I love you," John smiled.

She pressed a quick kiss against his lips, "Love you too."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to formally welcome you all to Spock and Nyota's wedding reception. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jaime Kirk-Harrison, Spock's best friend and best man… or second-best woman, whichever floats your boat," Jaime put a hand on Spock's shoulder. "What can I say? Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great person..." she paused, "but that's enough about me, I'm here to give a speech about Spock." Everyone laughed, which was her intention.

"The first thing I should do is compliment the bride on how beautiful she looks today. But considering that I've known Ny since high school and we were roommates at Cal for three years, I know for a fact that she wakes up like that. Honestly, I've seen her go to class in sweats with no makeup and still look just as gorgeous as she does now. So, Mister and Misses Uhura," she gave them a thumbs up, "nice work. Spock, you look okay. Me and the guys did our best." That earned laughs from around the room.

"Of course, after getting him here in one piece and hanging on to some jewelry, the biggest responsibility for anyone in my position is the speech itself. There's a time honored tradition of dragging up embarrassing stories from the groom's past. I gotta say, if that's what you're looking for today, I'm afraid you're going to be sorely disappointed. Not for lack to trying to find a crazy story, it's just that in the four years I've known him, I truly believe that Spock is one of the few genuinely good guys left in the world. I've never seen anything but a man of integrity, honor and impeccable good character. It took one meeting for me to fully understand why Ny fell completely in love with him."

"I know all his little habits and how annoying he can become when he's talking physics or computers. And yes, we're all aware that he comes off as overly logical and somewhat emotionless but I know for a fact that Spock has a very big heart. He has always been present and supportive to me, Gaila, our friends and most importantly, Nyota," Jaime smiled.

"During our many conversations I learned that Spock, didn't do so well with the girls… until he met Ny. She's certainly changed his life for the better. His mother will tell you that this is the happiest he's ever been. I… I..." She looked down at the cards in her hand and tossed them on the table. "You know what, screw the cards. I could stand here and say some cute stuff about marriage and love and you'll all laugh and smile and it'll be adorable and appropriate but that's not our thing." Everyone looked around and at her in equal measure.

"I'm one of those unfortunate people who was shot at Cal in November and Spock saved my life. I don't remember everything that happened that day but I do remember Spock putting pressure on my wound and telling me to stay awake. It didn't work, I passed out from shock and blood loss. When I woke up two days and a surgery later, my husband told me that Spock refused to wait for the medics and he carried me to ambulance. The word from multiple doctors was that I would've bled to death if he hadn't. That's just Spock. The undercover superhero. Idiots and evil-doers beware."

"Today, he committed himself to being the person to carry Ny when she needs it and she's committed to do the same. That's what marriage is. Dragging each other through all the crap in the world and standing side-by-side with shit-eating grins when you make it through. As best man, I'm supposed to end this thing with some insight to married life but having only been married for five months, I'm still a newlywed and I doubt I'm qualified to give such advice. But in true Jaime Kirk fashion, I'm gonna do it anyway. Always love each other, always respect each other and always be there for each other. Everyone, let's raise a glass for Doctor and Misses Grayson."


	48. Chapter 48

"Do you always get to work this early?" the officer asked her.

"More or less. If I don't open the office, our network security manager does," Jaime said. Walking into a ransacked office Monday morning completely killed the blissed out buzz Jaime had from the wedding and spending Sunday with Joanna.

"And where is that person?" Officer Idiot asked.

"He got married on Saturday, he has the week off," she sighed. Because their wedding was moved by a month, Spock and Nyota weren't going on their honeymoon until June like they planned. Their parents decided to get them a suite in a B&B in Moss Beach, half an hour south of San Francisco proper, for a few days. Jaime gave him the whole week off, though knowing Spock, he'll probably come in on Thursday and Friday just for the hell of it.

"Does your office have cameras?"

"Yes, but the whole system is down. The officers who responded when I called already tried to pull up the footage."

Jaime attempted to let them into the system but Stiles' computer flickered before it went black, same with Kyle's, Hikaru didn't even bother to check his. With Spock on his mini-honeymoon, she was gonna have to ask Scotty and Pavel to take a look. Fortunately, Spock's computer wasn't on the same system as the others. He filtered all the junk and stored the important information off-site but she wasn't telling the idiot in front of her that piece of information.

"You can't do back there, sir," Jaime heard an officer say. She looked up as her dad flashed his credentials and walked past the guy.

"Jim, you okay?" her dad asked. She had the feeling that he knew someone in this precinct because she didn't call him. Jaime stood up to fix his tie.

"I'm fine, dad, just got a mess at the office," she filled him in on the little information she had so far. "I don't like the timing. Someone in our system as soon as Spock's not around," Jaime said just as her phone beeped. "That's Kyle, he hasn't heard from Stiles."

"You think this Stiles person is involved?" the officer asked.

"I don't know," Jaime said, then she thought about it. "He was fine at the wedding but I haven't heard from him since. I'll go check on him when I'm done here."

"Not by yourself, you're not," her dad told her.

"Don't you have a job, you know, protecting the country from espionage, sabotage and whatever else?" she asked.

"Yes but I know that you're a trouble magnet, so I might as well tag along," her dad chuckled.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Jaime smiled.

Her dad shrugged, "I know you don't."

* * *

"This place is nice," Jaime muttered when they got to Stiles' house.

"You've never been here before?" her dad asked.

"Never had a reason to be," she shrugged. "The door's open."

"Stay behind me," her dad drew his weapon and slowly walked into the house. Jaime wished like hell she was wearing jeans and boots instead of a skirt and heels, that's what she gets for having a good mood. They were three steps in the house when the odor hit her out of nowhere, she didn't even know how to describe it as she tried not to gag.

"What is that?" Jaime asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know.

"Decomp," he answered as he scanned the first floor of the house.

"As in a body?" she muttered.

"Yea," her dad nodded. "Call Robbins and tell her to being a team."

"Aren't the local police gonna be pissed?" Jaime asked.

"You, Stiles and the rest of your office is technically part of a federal investigation, they can kiss my ass." She smiled and did what he told to do as they headed up the steps. The first door was a standard bedroom. The second room was a bathroom, a foot hanging over the edge of the tub. "Stiles."

Jaime stepped into the room and nodded when she saw the man's face. He was still in his suit from Saturday. From the wounds on his head and hands, he was surprised but he fought. She wasn't as close to Stiles as she was to Hikaru or even Kyle but he was someone that she saw every day for months. Someone she and Richard trusted. Jaime had the feeling that that's probably what got him killed.

"Jim," her dad called from the last room, she didn't even realize that he left her alone. Jaime walked in to find a set of computers. Her dad had a glove on his hand as he hit some commands and pictures, as recent as the wedding, of her, John, Spock, Hikaru, Kyle, Stiles and anyone who had any kind of relationship with Harrison Shipping's US office, popped up on the screen.

"They're following us?" Jaime whispered.

"Looks that way. It looks like it's just here in San Fran," he said as he looked at the pictures.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better," she sighed.

"Me neither," he said just as sound came from downstairs. "Take this and stay here." Her dad handed her his backup weapon and pointed to a corner. Usually one to argue, Jaime just took the gun and did what he asked before he left the room.

" _I can't stand it I know you planned it. I'm gonna set it straight, this Watergate_ ," she sang quietly to herself after a few minutes in an attempt not to panic. " _I can't stand rocking when I'm in here, because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear. So while you sit back and wonder why I got this fucking thorn in my side. Oh my God, it's a mirage, I'm tellin' y'all it's sabotage_."

"Jaime," Robbins said as she walked into the room. The younger woman was surprised but she managed not to jump, or pull the trigger.

"Oh, shit. I almost shot you," Jaime sighed as she lowered the gun.

"It's okay. The subject ran, your dad went after him," the agent told her. "Come on."

* * *

"Agents Bashir and O'Brian, I'd love to say I was happy to see you but I'm not a liar," Jaime sighed. Her dad had an agent take her back to her apartment, where her -understandably freaked out- husband was. The two agents who talked to her after she got shot got there a few minutes after she did.

"We don't like this any more than you do, Misses Harrison," Bashir told her with a small smile.

"Do you mind running us through what happened today?" O'Brian asked. Jaime nodded and gestured to the couch. The two men sat down and listened to her recount –again- what happened.

"Wait, you went into the house with your dad?" John asked.

"It was that or leave me alone outside," she told him. "Considering that the guy came back…" Her husband took in the information and gave her a nod before he let it drop. "What happens now?"

"Your employee's murder and the burglary at your office both appear to be connected to the open case that white-collar has going against Alexander Marcus, so the FBI is taking over both," Bashir told her. "I'm sure your dad is trying to get a protection detail assigned to you as we speak."

"That's unnecessary," John said. Jaime stared at him for a long moment.

"Attempts on your lives shouldn't…" O'Brian started.

"He hired a bodyguard," she said. She knew her husband. What does a scared man with a wife in danger and a lot of money do? Hire someone to keep them safe.

"I did," her husband smiled. "They're on their way here right now."

"How many?"

"One in general, two if we're somewhere with a lot of people," John said.

"Heavy handed," Jaime sighed.

"Someone killed Stiles and destroyed the office, pardon me for not wanting to plan your funeral," John told her. He had a point. "Don't fight me on this one, Jim."

"I'm not. I just don't have to like it," she muttered.

"I don't like it either but it's necessary," John said.

"He's correct, it's necessary," Bashir said.

"Are they nice?" Jaime asked.

"I haven't met Zahra yet," John smiled. "And, well, you know Gregory."

"Hendorff? You didn't get enough of Cupcake back at Cal?" she asked.

"I did but he works for one of the top security companies in the world. Besides, I do feel a little better with someone we know."


	49. Chapter 49

Jaime has always had a particular disdain for funerals. Her mother says that it was trait passed down from the older woman but at the moment, Jaime just hates the way her husband looks older than his almost twenty-two years. They sat with Hikaru, Bones, Kyle, Spock, Nyota, Sam and her dad at John Stiles funeral, watching as his brother, sister-in-law and their children said their farewells.

"This sucks," Sulu muttered from next to her after the service wrapped up and people began talking among themselves.

"No shit," Kyle sighed. "Stiles was always the nice one."

"I'm nice," Jaime said.

"You're a dolphin," Kyle told her. They all looked at him.

"They are intelligent, communicate with each other and have the ability to learn, however, dolphins can be extremely violent," Spock said. "They have been known to kill and maim their own young or kill porpoises then play with their dead carcass for no reason other than enjoyment. In nineteen-ninety-four, a male bottlenose dolphin off the coast of Brazil attacked a pair of men and killed one of them. It should be noted that he had a fondness of human female swimmers and considered the men to be competition."

"You're a dolphin. All cute and sweet and playful but the second someone goes after what's yours or gets in your way, you become vicious," Kyle said with a nod.

"I'm not…" Jaime looked at them.

"You are," Sam said. John, Bones, Spock and her dad nodded their agreement.

"O… kay," she smiled as her eyes scanned the group of people gathered and she spotted a man she hadn't seen in a while. "Marcus' bodyguard is here."

"Where?" John and her dad said as they both looked around.

"Big guy heading in our direction," she told them.

"Marcus can't be too far away if he's here," Kyle said.

"Talk about tactless," Ny shook her head. "He had someone kill Stiles than had the nerve to show up that the funeral."

"He's evil. Do we expect him to give a damn about appropriateness?" Bones asked.

"Nope. Not even a little bit," Hikaru said as Bradley walked over and stopped in front of Jaime.

"I have something for you," the tall man said. Jaime made a motion behind her back for her bodyguard to stay put as Bradley handed her a USB. "She said you'd know what it was."

"She…?" Kyle asked but Jaime knew the answer.

"How much trouble are you gonna be in?" Jaime looked up at Bradley. The man seemed loyal to Marcus the last time she saw him but that was months ago and Carol made it clear that the allegiances at Thirty-One International were shifting.

"None, I quit last week. A friend asked me to do her a favor before I went back to Ireland. You be careful, Misses Harrison," Bradley smiled before he walked away.

"What was that about?" her brother asked as Jaime looked at the memory stick in her hand.

John smiled, "That was about our ace in the hole."

* * *

"What's going on?" John asked as Jaime sat a suitcase at his feet.

"We're going on a trip," she told him.

"It's not…" he started but she put her hand on his mouth and straddled his lap.

"Safe," Jaime finished for him. "You know, nothing in life is truly safe but that's not gonna stop us from living. I've been planning this trip for months. I had to finagle some things around so we can take the bodyguards but I refuse, utterly refuse, to change your birthday present because of Marcus."

She could tell that he wanted to argue with her but something stopped him. "Where are we going?"

"Well, it's somewhere that I've been but you haven't."

"That could be a few places."

"We're not leaving the country."

"Narrows it down a bit."

"We're gonna take a plane and a ferry," she smiled.

"Are we staying on the west coast?" John asked with a smile.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we're staying in this state."

He thought about it for a long moment, then realization dawned on him, "We're going to Santa Catalina Island. We talked about that place… well over a year ago. You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Jaime smiled. She remembers most of what they've talked about since they met. It's hard to forget anything John says in that deep, sexy voice of his. "I made a promise to go down there with you and I'm gonna keep it. Though, if we had more than three days, I would've opted for some international hotspot but..."

"Catalina is perfect. When do we leave?" John asked, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We head to the airport in a little over an hour," she told him. He nodded and pressed soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Did you already pack for me?" he whispered against her neck.

"I did. Everything we'll both need for the weekend it in that case," Jaime sighed as his teeth grazed along her skin. "Why?"

"Means I have an hour to have my way with you."

"John Richard Harrison, what am I gonna do with you?" she asked as his slender fingers unbuttoned her shorts.

"I might have something in mind."

* * *

"So, is this what it feels like when I take you on spontaneous trips?" John asked on the ferry to Catalina Island. Jaime turned in her husband's arms and raised an eyebrow at his question. "I'm surprised and excited but a little worried because I didn't plan any of this."

"Pretty much. The whole being worried part goes away but the other part, the surprise and excitement… it's like a high," Jaime smiled. "In all fairness, you could take me to the park down the street from the apartment and I'd get a high but that's because I love you."

"Well, I'll have to remember that," he smiled. "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately. I've missed you."

"Why do you think I stole you away for a few days? Full disclosure; I planning to bring you on this trip anyway. Everything that's been going on just made me want to do it more."

With commencement, the wedding being moved up, Stiles' murder and the mess in the office, they'd been spending more time apart than together over the last few weeks. There was actually more going on than John realized but she wasn't going to ruin his birthday with the information that she and Spock got from that USB Carol had Bradley give to them. The timing of their trip wasn't as innocent as she made it appear but John would only worry if she told him the whole story.

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Always."

"When you said you were going to whisk me away, I thought you were kidding," John chuckled.

"You know better, love," she smiled.

"I do," he smiled. "I don't know why I thought you wouldn't go through with it but I'm glad you did. Even if whole trip is us on a plane and a ferry ride, it'll be worth it."

"We should do that one day," Jaime said.

"What?"

"Go to SFO and just buy tickets to anywhere."

"Hmm, that has potential," John nodded. "We'll add it to the list."

* * *

"Did you have them put us in one room?" John asked as he looked around.

"No. There's a two bedroom suite and an adjoining one bedroom suite next to it," Jaime pointed to the rooms when they got to the second floor. Greg stepped in front of them to check the hallway while Zahra took the keycards to check the rooms. "I originally had us in a cute little ocean view room since we don't need a ton of space… then we got kids." Zahra smiled but didn't say anything. Cupcake gave Jaime a look like he wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information.

"She's talking about the two of you," her husband smiled as they were given the 'all clear' to go into their room.

"I'd tell you to relax, Cupcake, but I know better," Jaime chuckled. Of all the people she could've imagined with a serious job, Gregory Hendorff was the last person she ever expected to have one. He kicked John out of their shared room right up until Cupcake graduated, which was right before Jaime and John went to Dover.

"Just doing my job, Jaime," the tall man said. Cupcake calling her 'Misses Harrison' only lasted about three hours before it completely got on her nerves and she ordered him to just use her first name.

"I still think it's ridiculous that we even need bodyguards. It's like a Kevin Costner movie," Jaime chuckled.

"Maybe but I'm not making out with either of you," Greg said.

"I guess that means I'll have to kiss Zahra," Jaime smirked as she wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulder.

"Oh, dear God, you're trying to kill me," John chuckled.

"In a cake. I mean, your birthday is the day after tomorrow, so there has to be cake," Jaime added. "You down, Miss Jamal?"

"I don't foresee a problem with that," Zahra smiled.

"I can't tell if they're kidding or not," Cupcake said.

John stared at Jaime for a long moment before he smiled, "If Jaime wanted to make it happen, she could. But she wouldn't."

"Who knows?" Jaime teased.

"I do," John winked at her. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"We're gonna grab dinner over at this place near the pier," Jaime smiled. "The fun stuff is tomorrow."


	50. Chapter 50

"You're good for him," Cupcake said as they walked to a bakery near the hotel. Usually, Zahra goes places with Jaime but Gregory offered, so here they were.

"Huh?"

"John. He was my roommate for a year and he always kept to himself. You're good for him," he repeated.

"I don't know if I'd call what you two were roommates. I mean, you kicked him out to get laid more times than I can count," Jaime pointed out.

"I did but it was for his own good," Greg smiled.

"How could you having sex all the time possibly be good for him?"

"You really think I got _that_ lucky at Cal? Granted, I did have a few girls here and there but nowhere near as many as either of you thinks."

"Then why…?" she stopped herself mid-question. "You were forcing him to socialize." He gave her a look. "You were forcing him to talk to me."

"I saw the way he looked at you and I was trying to give him a push. The first month, he didn't say anything. I don't know what happened over Christmas but he came back, saw you sitting in the lounge and started a conversation. Every few days, I kicked him out and he ended up with you. Sometimes, I didn't even have to kick him out. Now, you're married."

"You're an undercover romantic," Jaime chuckled.

"Don't tell anybody that, I'm supposed to be the tough guy," he smiled. "It's just… I knew he was rich the moment I met him and I got why he didn't befriend a ton of people. He genuinely liked you and you're nice so I figured that I'd help him out."

"Well, thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome… Misses Harrison."

* * *

"Hello, people," Jaime said to the GoPro camera attached to the harness on her left wrist and hand.

"Which will most likely be us when we're old and gray," John chuckled from over her shoulder.

"True. Or it'll be our grandchildren," she smiled.

"Very possible," he smiled. "Hello, children. Yes, your grandparents were really hot."

"You did not just…" Jaime laughed. "Explain what's going on."

"Your grandmother is wearing a camera to record what will probably be me screaming my arse off while we go zip-lining," her husband said. "We've been given the safety information and geared up. In a moment, we're going to put on our helmets. Then they're going to take us up to the top of the zip line course. Five lines, one of which is over a thousand feet long. We'll be going… How fast did he say it was?"

"Forty-five miles an hour," she told him.

"We will be going forty-five miles an hour at one point. I can admit that I'm a bit terrified," John said.

"He'll be fine," Jaime said to the camera.

"If you say so," her husband muttered.

"I do say so. And I happen to be a genius, so there," she said before she kissed his cheek. "If you wanna back out, now's the time."

"If you did this when you were a kid, I'll be fine," he chuckled as the group was ushered toward the small bus that would take them up the ridge.

Jaime looked at the group going up with them as they rode up the ridge. Zahra blended in as she sat in the seat in front of Jaime and she wasn't the only one. At least two of the people with them were federal agents. She didn't say anything, Jaime just gave Reed a look. The agent gave her a flirty wink in acknowledgment and went back to talking to the person next to him.

"You okay?" John asked.

Jaime gave him a bright smile, "Never better."

* * *

"I like it better without the extra top," John said when they were back in their hotel room after they spent the afternoon snorkeling.

"It's called a rash guard," she chuckled. Jaime wore the piece of swimwear over her bikini top. She packed a one piece but John convinced her not to wear it.

"It's called pointless."

Jaime looked at the line in the center of her stomach, "Not everybody sees what you see."

"That's their problem. This body is a masterpiece," he smiled and took her hands in his. "These hands keep everything together… and feed me. These arms give the most amazing hugs." John moved his hands to her hips. "This whole abdominal area will one day be the place where my children grow. You see a scar and I see our future. I see you with weird cravings and stealing my clothes because I know you'll refuse maternity wear."

"I thought we were waiting to have a baby. Are you trying to give me a hint?"

"No. When we're ready for children, we'll talk about it. I'm just telling you what I see. You should wear your scar proudly. It's part of you," John told her with a smile.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" Jaime sighed.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. If it did, there wouldn't be FBI agents on our weekend getaway," he said. She didn't react but she could feel her pulse quicken. "You did notice them."

"I did."

"You knew they were here."

"I did."

"Are ever planning on telling me what's going on?"

"I was trying to wait," she muttered.

"Jim."

"Marcus ordered hits on you, me and Carol," Jaime said.

"He sent someone to kill his own daughter?"

"Yes. I had already planned this trip. Agent Bashir thought it would be a good idea for us to get out of town for a few days so they could grab the… hitman. Zahra and Cupcake were briefed by my dad, I don't know the details he gave them. I do know that Special Agent Reed is here but I have no idea who the others are or how many."

"You could've told me."

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday when there was no reason to worry," she sighed.

"There's a killer out there with us on his list. Why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because they caught him this morning. The plan to use Carol as bait went off without a hitch. But it was why they needed us out of town."

"You should've told me."

"I know. I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Trying to protect me. I get it. You still should've told me," John sighed.

"When I got shot, there was this look in your eyes like the world had come crashing down. There's a very similar look on your face right now and it's killing me," Jaime told him. "It's a look that I never wanted to see again, let alone cause."

"What do you mean 'cause'?" he looked at her.

"I should've left well enough alone. Maybe Marcus wouldn't be so focused on you or Carol if I had."

"Oh, no. This is not your fault. As a matter of fact, it didn't have anything to do with you until we got involved with each other. This is about my family, which you married into. This isn't even remotely your fault."

"I threatened him," she sighed.

"Good. Marcus has always been a big bully and you called him out. There's nothing wrong with that at all. As a matter of fact, I think he would've come after us sooner if you hadn't given him a reason to pause."

"Stiles is dead and he sent someone after us. Lotta good I did," Jaime said.

For a long moment, John just watched her. "What did Carol send you?"

"Pieces. Spock, Hikaru… and Scotty are putting them together."

"They're solving a puzzle and you're in Catalina with me?" he gave her a look. "We're going home."

"But, John…"

"No. Don't 'but, John' me. You have one of the brightest minds I've ever seen and you're wasting it snorkeling and zip-lining. Change and find out when the next ferry to Long Beach leaves. We're going back to San Francisco, right now."


	51. Chapter 51

"Come on," Bones said when he walked into her office two days after she and John got back from Catalina.

"What are you going?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and her bag.

"Taking you to lunch," he said as he pulled her past Hikaru, Spock and Nyota, Stiles' replacement in HR.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's either food or an IV and feeding tube. Pick your pleasure," her best friend grumbled as he practically shoved her into his car. "Pick."

"Food."

"That's what I thought you'd say," he told her before he looked at Zahra. "You can follow us in her car."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaime glared at him.

"You're working yourself into a stupor and you think I'm the problem. That's rich," he told her.

Jaime rolled her eyes and looked out the window as he drove, "Whatever."

"All the words in that big brain of yours and that's all I get? I think you hurt my feelings, kid."

"Bite me."

"You're on a roll. Keep going," Bones chuckled.

"You want me to insult you?"

"I want you to do whatever it is you need to do to feel better," he said.

"You can't help me with that," Jaime sighed.

Bones didn't say anything as he pulled up to this great burger joint that was between her office and the hospital. They got out of the car and headed inside. Jaime knew that Bones would actually admit her to the hospital if she didn't eat. So as much as it pissed her off, she ordered lunch.

"You gonna talk to me?" Bones gave her a look after their waiter walked away.

"Nothing to say," she muttered.

"I don't believe that for one second. Work or John?" he asked. Jaime didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "You're my best friend and I know you well enough to know that you don't get upset about a lot of things. So, is the problem your work or your husband?"

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"Yes. You're miserable. If Hiri worrying about you wasn't bad enough, Spock is worried too."

"It's both," Jaime sighed. "It's work affecting my marriage and my marriage is making it hard to concentrate on work. I mean, a business rival trying to kill your husband is just… I'm so pissed off right now, Bones. And to make matters worse, John's mad."

"Not at you."

"Yes, at me," she sighed. "I didn't tell him what was going on. I know that's my own fault but… he's the one who hired bodyguards without talking to me about it. Don't get me wrong, I love Cupcake and Zahra's growing on me but being watched is being watched and I don't care whose eyes it is. I'm buried in all the information that Carol gave me plus all the actual work I have to do. I tried to take a break but that ended with my husband demanding we come home early and now I'm not getting laid either. All I want right now is a goddamn hug from my husband."

"Okay, Jim. Take a breath."

"I fuckin' hate this," Jaime said, she was on the verge of tears but she refused to cry in a restaurant full of people.

"What did your dad say?"

"He's busy protecting the country from spies and terrorists while trying to help the investigation into Marcus. The stuff Carol gave us is good but… it's circumstantial. If they arrest him, a good lawyer could get him off without much problem."

"Which means?"

"They need hard evidence or a confession from him. In the meantime, he's making my life hell," she sighed. The waiter came back with their food. Bones stared at Jaime until she started eating her fries.

"So, make his life hell right back."

"How do you propose I do that?" Jaime asked.

"Goddammit, you are Jim Kirk. Think of something, it's what you do. You guys are going to that gala thing, right?" Bones asked. The whole office was going to this excellence in business gala. Richard and Sara were actually going to be in town to attend with them.

"Yea."

"Take the opportunity that's presented to you. You have a voice and a platform, use them. You should talk to your husband too or you'll stay mad at each other."

She stared at him for a long moment, "You have been friends with me for way too long."

Bones smiled, "Na… we got a couple decades in us."

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi," John looked up from his tablet.

"You have dinner?"

"Yes. You?"

"Big lunch. Bones threatened to give me a feeding tube if I didn't eat. You know how he can be."

"He's just looking out for you. Something I am incapable of doing," her husband sighed.

"Is that what you think?"

"All of this is because me and I pulled you and your friends into it."

"They're your friends too."

"Because of you," he mumbled.

"No. They met you because of me but they're friends with you because of you," Jaime dropped onto the couch next to him. "It's not like they were friends with Gary. They hated him…" A crazy thought just popped into her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I think I might have an idea about who gave Marcus information about me. I need to call my dad," she said as she hopped up to grab her phone. She got two steps away from him before she turned around, clambered onto her husband's lap and held his face in her hands. "This is not your fault any more than it's my fault. We are both very good at blaming ourselves for things that happen to us but…" she pressed her forehead against his. "If we fall apart, Marcus wins."

"He's already tried to kill you once," John said, his grip on her hip tightened as he pulled her impossibly closer. "I don't know what I'd do…"

"We not gonna think like that. We will end this. You and me… we will stop him. Together."

"Together."

* * *

"Well, look at who it is," Gary said when Jaime walked into his garage. Her dad tracked him down to his father's house in Palo Alto. Gary got into some trouble and was administratively discharged from the Air Force, she had no idea.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me," Jaime said as she leaned against Old Man Mitchell's beat up 1972 Dodge Dart.

"Should I be? I mean, I figured you find out that I was back in the area eventually. AdSep and divorced. Not really my proudest moment. Though, I honestly expected to see you sooner," he smiled as he stood to his full height and wiped his hands. "Your dad can come in if he wants."

"He hates you and he's armed," Jaime stated plainly. She got to trade her bodyguard for two FBI agents today. Her dad stayed in the SUV and Bashir sat on a stool right inside the garage door.

"Good point. He can stay out there," the tall blonde chuckled. "You cut your hair. It looks good."

"Thanks," she said. Jaime looked him the eyes and relief washed over her. Before she came in to see him, Jaime was worried that she'd go stupid around Gary like she always did but he didn't even phase her. Her ex held her gaze for a moment before Jaime's eyes scanned the room. New tools and original parts for the old car littered the floor. "I didn't know the Air Force paid out a ton of cash when they kicked someone out."

"Really? You mean you don't know that your boss helped me out?" he asked as he handed her a beer.

Jaime took the offered drink, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I was in a bind then this guy showed up, said he was your boss and needed some information on you. I gave him bits and pieces but nothing major," Gary told her. Jaime pulled up a picture of Marcus on her phone and showed him. "Yea, that's the guy."

"He's not my boss," Jaime sighed. "Only person who could even be my boss is in the UK."

"What?" he looked at her. "That guy said you were doing some engineering work but it was secret so he needed to get some background."

"I run U.S. operations for my father-in-law's shipping company. I even own part of it. If Richard wanted information on me, he'd ask."

"You got married?"

"Six months ago," she told him.

"Is he nice?" Gary asked.

"John. He's wonderful," Jaime said with a smile.

"You're so in love with him. It's written all over your face," he sighed. "Good. You uh… you deserve to be happy. Me and you… we were a bomb waiting to go off. If I hadn't left when I did, we'd both be regretting it now."

"Probably."

"I am sorry for the way I ended it. That was a dick move," Gary told her.

"It was and I can admit to being pissed off about it at the time but it's okay. I moved on to bigger and better… no offense," she smiled. Jaime was so beyond over it that it didn't even matter anymore.

"None taken," he smiled. "So, who was the old guy that I talked to?"

"His name is Alexander Marcus and he's a bad, bad man. Note the federal agent babysitter," Jaime said, gesturing to Bashir before she told Gary what was going on.

"So, let me see if I got this. Marcus has a problem with your father-in-law. Instead of working it out with him, this guy is after your husband… and you. Now, his own daughter is in his cross-hairs too. All the while, he's running the company his uncle left him to the ground."

"Sums it up."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Working on something," she told him.

"Do you need any help from me?"

"Now that I know you aren't actually in cahoots with him, just let me know if he reaches out to you again. He's getting desperate and I'm a pain in his ass," Jaime smiled.

"You're good at that," Gary chuckled.

"What? Coming up with stuff or being a pain in the ass."

"Both."


	52. Chapter 52

"How do I look?" Jaime asked her husband.

"Like a goddess," he smiled. "Is this what you had in mind for a wedding gown?"

"I never actually decided on what I wanted to wear to what would've been our big, fancy wedding. I'm quite happy with what I wore to our actual wedding," she smiled. "You need some help with those?"

"Please," John said and Jaime fastened one of his cuff links on his right arm before she moved to his left. "Nervous?"

"You have no idea," Jaime chuckled. "If this goes as planned, we will be rid of Marcus."

"It will go as planned because you planned it."

"You do know that I'm just a girl from Iowa who got lucky, right?"

"You're not lucky, my love, you are brilliant," he smiled before he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go get 'em."

* * *

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Marcus whispered as they stood in front of each other.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jaime smiled.

"I'm sure I could find out," he told her.

"Not when your people are jumping ship… literally and figuratively," she chuckled as she took a sip of champagne. After her talk with Gary a week before, Jaime got a call from Carol that one of Marcus' ships had an engine failure before a fire started and the crew had to bail out. "You're not gonna be able to do much of anything soon."

"I'm not scared you," Marcus laughed.

"Too bad. You should be."

Jaime and Marcus stared at each other for a long moment before he was called to the stage. "Excuse me."

"I give you Alexander Marcus, CEO of Thirty-One International," the announcer said. Marcus walked up the short set of stairs and began talking. Jaime didn't pay him much attention.

"We ready?" Jaime asked.

"We are," Spock smirked. "Let us join the others."

"… is something that we all must work for," Marcus said.

"I wish he would just shut up," Bones grumbled.

"Ask and you shall receive," Jaime smiled as Spock killed the microphone remotely and a video popped up on the screen behind Marcus.

_"This is the second time this month that we've had a failure in the ship's engineering department. I think this one might be catastrophic. The captain doesn't look happy. As a matter of fact, he's down right pissed," a guy in his twenties, wearing Thirty-One International gear, said into the camera from inside one of Marcus's ships. He turned the camera to one of his friends. "What do you think, Slone?"_

_"I think it's easy to be mad at the engineers but this is a problem with a bunch of ships across the board. Fires and broken equipment. I think Marcus should've sold the company like he said he would. It's not worth it to get ourselves killed delivering cargo. The captain is thinking about contacting the World Shipping Council. This is ridiculous."_

The video changed.

_"I don't care how you do it, do it," Marcus said on the screen._

_"Sir, we're talking about a school," Bradley told him._

_"Is that a problem?" Marcus asked._

_"Sir…" Bradley started but Marcus gave him a look. "No, sir."_

_"I want her dead. Make sure he shoots a few other people so it just looks like he snapped on his former classmates. Kirk is a mechanical engineer, he'll find her in Etcheverry Hall," Marcus said. "Finney. The kid's name is Benjamin Finney."_

The video changed.

_"You think I would just sell them out. You're crazy," Stiles, beat up and bloody, said to Marcus._

_"I'm disappointed in you. Mister Stiles," Marcus sneered. "I'm giving you an opportunity to expand your horizons. Why take Harrison's scraps? Why work for that child who married his son?"_

_"She's smarter than you on your best day," Stiles told him._

_"What? You pass that cute little ass around the office too?" Marcus chuckled._

_"Go fuck yourself," Stiles spat._

_"It didn't have to be this way," Marcus said before he made a gesture to someone off-screen. The other man moved in and snapped Stiles' neck._

The video changed.

_"Carol, sir?" Bradley asked. "I can't."_

_"You work for me," Marcus growled._

_"I work for her too and she's your daughter. If you don't give a damn about her, that's your problem but there is no way in hell I would do anything to hurt her, let alone have her killed," the bodyguard said._

_"You think you'll end up with her? That's cute. She's weak. I tried to make her into what she should be but she's never been able to do what needs to be done. You're better without her."_

_"You're a monster."_

_"You just figured that out. Bradley, I'm disappointed."_

_"So am I. I quit," Bradley said._

_"You can't quit. I own you."_

_"No, you don't."_

"What is all this?" someone behind Jaime said. Other party guests expressed similar thoughts and questions as more videos played.

"You," Marcus looked at her. "You did this."

"I'm just a little girl who married into money, I don't know what you're talking about," Jaime shrugged.

"You think you can mess with me. You have no idea what I can do to you," Marcus growled.

"Nothing. You can't do a damn thing to me," she told him as the FBI agents made themselves known. "I told you that I would teach you something. Like, did you know that the fiduciary clause in Carol's contract is absolute?"

"Carol would never move against me," Marcus smiled.

"Except she did," Jaime smiled. "The warrant that these lovely federal agents have for your arrest was issued this afternoon. Carol petitioned the same judge to activate the clause in her contract to give he control over Thirty-One International."

"It'll take my lawyers an hour to…" Marcus started.

"You mean the company's lawyers. They don't for you any more, they work for me… well, for the moment," Carol told her father. "I've decided to sell the company like you should've done last year."

"Nobody will buy it from you," Marcus was seething and Jaime was loving it.

"My brother has already agreed to purchase Thirty-One International," Spock said.

Sybok was a corporate raider. His whole job was to buy companies for dirt cheap and sell the pieces. The deal they made with Carol was simple, Harrison Shipping would take over the contracts and pension for the employees and Sybok would get everything else. The price was the best part.

"For one whole dollar," Jaime smiled.

"I didn't even want that but the government has rules. Once Sybok pays all the back taxes, it'll be a half a million dollar investment anyway," Carol smirked.

"You're nothing without me," Marcus told his daughter.

"That's where you're wrong," Jaime chuckled. "With Harrison Shipping's expansion, we're in need of people with experience. Wanna guess who got herself a new job?"

"I will destroy…"

"Me and my family… yadda, yadda, yadda. We did this dance already, Alexander. You're a manipulative murdering asshole. What's more, I can prove it," Jaime said as Spock put the financial records on the screen. "The payouts. The contract killers. The memos where you ignore the concerns of your ships' captains while their crews get hurt or die. Failure… refusal to pay the insurance. And this is just the stuff our thirteen year old prodigy found last week. Add that to the stuff that Carol and Bradley gave to us for the feds and, well… you don't have a leg to stand on." They stared at each other for a long moment before she smiled. "I'm not so little now, am I?"

"Alexander Marcus, you're under arrest," Robbins said. Jaime watched as her dad's friend cuffed the insufferable asshole who's been giving them so much grief. "You have the right to remain silent. I strongly suggest you use it."


	53. Epilogue

Seventeen Months Later – Christmas Eve

_"Alexander Marcus was sentenced to life in prison plus sixty years today. Marcus, the former CEO of Thirty-One International was convicted on multiple counts of fraud, tax evasion, hindering prosecution, conspiracy to commit corporate espionage, conspiracy to commit murder and murder in California…"_

"Turn that off," Jaime groaned.

"Sorry, sis," Sam chuckled as he hit the control. "I forgot how touchy you all get about that guy."

"You didn't have to testify," John smiled.

"It was not that bad," Spock said as he held little Peter James Kirk in his arms. The fourteen month old had bright blue eyes like his father and his mother's red curls. Sam still hadn't popped the question to Gaila yet and none of them knew what the hell he was waiting on.

"It sucked," Jaime admitted.

"How do you think I feel?" Carol asked.

"Like someone kicked your puppy," Kyle chuckled.

"Okay, you guys. Stop talking about Alexander Marcus. It's Christmas Eve," Winona said as she walked into the room.

"I agree," Richard said. "He is finally out of our lives, we shouldn't dwell on him."

"I still don't get why he went after you, sir," Hikaru said.

"I told you to call me 'Richard' and the why was obvious," her father-in-law said.

"He was jealous," Bones sighed, his arm around Hikaru's shoulder. Those two really were adorable together.

"Richard has a successful business, a beautiful wife who isn't dead and a son," Carol said. "Everything my father has always wanted."

"And instead of accepting what he had and seeing the good in it, he decided to take his self-loathing out on us," John added.

"His problem," Jaime said. "He was warned."

"She's right," Carol agreed. "I warned him. Jaime warned him. Bradley warned him. My father didn't want to listen. He got tunnel vision and I think, at the end, he knew he wasn't going win. He just invested himself in his vendetta too much to quit."

"Can we not talk about this?" Hikaru said.

"That's what I said," Jaime smiled down at her nephew in Spock's arms. "Right, PJ?"

"I thought I told you not to call him that," her brother grumbled.

"I don't listen. He should know that by now, PJ," Jaime said as she made faces at the little boy. Peter, who was chewing on her finger and drooling all over Jaime and Spock, let out a laugh, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Sorry about your shirt, Spock," Sam said as he hopped up to get his son.

"It is just a shirt," Spock smiled, waving her brother off.

"He'll have to get used to it anyway," Nyota told them.

"You're…?" Gaila waved a hand over her stomach. Ny nodded with a big smile. "OMG!" The redhead practically leaped into their friend's arms. "You're gonna have a baby. A little baby that'll be all cute and pouty like Spock."

"You do know it's my child too, right?" Nyota chuckled.

"Of course I know that," Gaila chuckled. You would think motherhood would slow her down but the woman was just as energetic now as she's always been, it was just focused on the baby rather than shopping.

"A pregnant lady in the office. I feel for you ye, lads," Scotty chuckled as he helped Pavel and Joanna put together a five thousand piece puzzle.

"Two," Jaime muttered under her breath. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Venice was very romantic."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my god. Jaime!" her mom said before she pulled Jaime into a tight hug. "My baby's having a baby."

"Your baby can't breathe," Jaime muttered against her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry," here mom said, checking her over like she was going to break. "A baby. I thought you were waiting."

"Aren't you the one who's been saying we've been married for two years, so give you a grandbaby? Well," Jaime motioned to her stomach, "grandbaby."

"So, that's why Lenny keeps trading your snacks," Hikaru smiled. Every time Jaime went to eat something, her doctor friend would trade it for a fruit or a veggie. Everything but her chocolate, he knows better.

"He knew before we did?" her brother asked.

"Bones is my doctor. He knew before I did," Jaime pointed out. Other than general crappiness, Jaime had no idea what was wrong with her almost three months ago. Bones told her to head over to the hospital and he checked her over. "I'm eleven weeks."

"Thirteen," Ny smiled.

"A race to baby?" Jaime asked.

"You're on," the other mother-to-be chuckled.

"How are we gonna deal with two of them?" Kyle asked Hikaru.

"Oh, please," her dad said, his arm around her. "You're gonna drive them both crazy with the hovering."

"It's what you all did to me," Gaila said.

"She has a point," John chuckled. "They're going to hate us by the time they have the babies, Spock."

"I don't doubt it," Sara smiled as she rested a hand on Jaime's still flat stomach.

* * *

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch," John said when he walked into her office. "It's bad for your back."

"I'll live. You have French fries," Jaime sighed as she opened her eyes.

"And a chocolate milkshake."

"You're a god," she smiled.

"That's not what you said yesterday," he chuckled. "As a matter of fact, you weren't very happy with me."

"I know. I hate being moody. And tired. And moody because I'm tired. I'm trying to figure out who's gonna do my job when I take leave," Jaime said as she took a sip of her milkshake. "This is good."

"I will," her husband said.

"You will what?"

"Do your job while you're on leave. I get my master's a little over two months before the baby's due. I can run things while you take maternity."

"Johnny, I love you but no."

"What?" John gave her a look.

"No. I worked my ass off for two years to get this office to where it is and I'm not about to hand the keys to my kingdom over to you. You've wanted nothing to do with the company your whole life, you even gave your shares, there's no way in hell I'm gonna put you in charge. I'm sure Hikaru can handle it while Spock and I are on baby duty."

Harrison Shipping took a bit of a leap after the deal Carol made with Jaime –with Richard's blessing- and Sybok. Instead of having to run out and hire a bunch of people, Jaime interviewed and hired a lot of Thirty-One's former employees. Those she didn't hire were either referred to other companies or bought out of their contracts. HS took a little loss at the beginning but they managed to recoup in the nearly two years since Marcus was arrested. As a matter of fact, Richard was considering stepping back and leaving Jaime in charge of whole company in the next five years and he was grooming Carol to head up the UK office while HQ shifts to San Francisco.

"Tell me how you really feel," he chuckled. Jaime knew he wasn't offended, John knew her answer before he even made the offer.

"Really?" she asked. John gave her a nod. "There's this spot, right behind your ear that I really wanna nibble on."

John gave her one of those smiles that he reserves for her. "Then I suppose I should lock the door."

"That is a wonderful idea."

* * *

"I got you, Jaime," Sy said as he helped her into a chair. Jaime and Sybok happened to be at Ny and Spock's house when Misses Grayson went into labor. They'd only been in the hospital for ten minutes when Jaime started having contractions too.

"This is not happening right now," Jaime said as Sy tucked her hair out of her face.

"It's fine. Just breathe for me, okay," Spock's brother said as he knelt in front of her. "We're gonna get you settled, then we're gonna call John. Okay?"

"Okay," Jaime breathed. He took deep breaths with her and let her hold his hand while the nurses got her situated in another room.

"You need to page Doctor Leonard McCoy, he's her primary. I'll call her husband… No, I'll call her brother, he can drive her husband. Oh, and can you get her some more pillows and some ice chips?" Sy asked the nurse, who nodded.

"You're good at this," Jaime gritted her teeth through the pain.

"I figured it would come in handy," he chuckled as he rubbed her head with one hand and let her squeeze the living daylights out of the other.

"I'm gonna hurt you," she told him, looking at their joined hands.

"I only need one, I'll be fine."

"Can you check on Ny?"

"As soon as John gets here."

* * *

"George Richard Kirk-Harrison. He's named after all our dads," Jaime smiled.

"Uh, Chris?" Bones asked.

"My middle name is Richard," her dad said.

"How'd you not know that?" Sam asked.

"Like I don't have more important things to do than to keep track of your middle names," Bones grumbled.

"Watch this," her brother smiled. "Jaime, Hikaru?"

"Sato," she answered.

Sam nodded, "Scotty?"

"Christopher Jorgenson," Jaime said.

"Pavel?" Bones asked.

"Andreievich," she added a bit of the kid's accent.

"Nyota?" Sam asked.

"T'iana. Gaila's is Elaine. Bones' is Horatio. John's is Richard. Richard's is Edward. Sara's is Elizabeth Anne. Mom's is Jennifer. Kyle's is Thomas. Spock and Sy both have Arthur. Joanna's is Ella. And Sam's is Samuel, obviously," Jaime yawned.

"You were saying?" her brother looked at the doctor.

"We all don't have her memory," Bones rolled his eyes. "Now, leave me alone before I decide to kick you out."

"He'll do it," Jaime said as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"You know what, go. Let Jimmy rest. Out with you all," her best friend ordered. After a bunch of goodbyes, everyone left Jaime and John alone. The baby was in the nursery getting some standard tests.

"How do you feel?" her husband asked as he got onto the bed with her.

"Tired. The single happiest but most exhausting moment of my life," she sighed against his shoulder. "But he's beautiful. I can't believe me and Ny had our kids at almost the same time."

"Perhaps little George and little Mackenzie will grow up to be great friends," John smiled.

"Of course they will," Jaime snuggled in as close as she could. "I'm glad I went on that date with you."

"I'm glad I had the nerve to ask."

"I'm glad you asked."

"This could go on forever," John smiled.

"Guess it's a good thing we have forever."


End file.
